03 Trials and Tribulations
by Browneyeez
Summary: Part 3 in the Somthing Big Series - (reviews please)
1. Getting Back to Business

**GETTING BACK TO BUSINESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS – DON'T MAKE ME RESORT TO HOLDING CHAPTERS HOSTAGE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It helps if you have read Start of Something Big and Something Big Continues before starting this.

=============================================================================================================

Days had past since the concert event of the century.  All had been forgiven and life resumed as it had in the past. 

**JAG OFFICES- Monday**

The Admiral was storming around the office.  He was not happy and everyone knew it.  For anyone who had an office they stayed in it. For those who did not, trying to turn invisible was a top priority.  "Tiner, get in here now." The Admiral yelled.

"Aye Sir," Tiner said with some dread in his voice.  Tiner grabbed a pad and went into the office.

"Tiner, hold all my calls and no interruptions." The Admiral said. "Dismissed."

"Aye Sir, " Tiner said and he left the office.

"Tiner what's going on?" Harriet asked. 

"I don't know Ma'am.  The SecNav called this morning and ever since the Admiral has been angry.  He said no calls and he doesn't want to see anyone." Tiner replied.

Harriet didn't say anything; she looked over at Harm's closed office door and went over and knocked.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"Enter" Harm called. "Hey Harriet what can I do for you?"

"Not for me Sir, for the Admiral." Harriet replied.

"Harriet I don't think that is something we should be involved in.  I don't ever remember the Admiral this angry."  Harm stated.

"With all due respect Sir, Tiner just told me this started with a call from the SecNav this morning." Harriet said.

"Harriet, I know how you are.  I think we should just wait until the Admiral is ready to tell us." Harm said.

Harriet had a slightly disappointed look on her face, but she knew Harm was right.  Too bad Harm didn't listen to his own advice.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

Harm stopped by Sturgis' office before he continued to Mac's.  The two men just opened her door, entered and sat down.

"Good thing this isn't the bathroom." Mac said.  Harm and Sturgis chuckled for a moment then got down to business.

"Mac, word has it that the source of the Admiral's wonderful mood was a call from the SecNav." Harm said.

"Well that can only mean one thing," Mac said staring at Harm, "someone is in trouble."

Sturgis laughed, "Mac any other time I would agree, but usually the Admiral tells us right away.  There is more to this."

"How do you two propose we find out?" Mac asked.

Before Harm could answer, there was a knock at her office door. "Enter" Mac called out.

"Ma'am the Admiral would like to see the three of you in his office immediately." Tiner said.

The three looked at each other and got up. _Here it comes_, they all thought.

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

Bud was already standing outside the Admiral's office door when Mac, Harm and Sturgis walked over.

"Someone needs to knock." Bud said.

_The four looked at each other.  They had never seen the Admiral this angry.  They all wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time no one wanted to face him.  If they were in trouble, it was bad.  If they weren't in trouble, it was something worse to get him so angry._

"Oh come on people, how bad could it be?" Mac asked, not wanting for an answer as she knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" The Admiral called out in a very loud harsh manner. 

Silently they walked in, not saying a word and barely breathing. 

"Be seated." The Admiral said. "I received a call from the SecNav this morning.  Apparently he feels that in light of recent events, some of you should be reassigned."

"Recent events Sir?" Harm asked.

"Yes recent events.  Somehow he knows about your first date, the fact that you were all granted additional time in Hawaii, he's questioned my judgment on sending you both to Puerto Rico.  Not to mention the flower scene here in the office and the performance at McMurphy's. He is concerned with the look of impropriety that one of my top officers is involved with a member of Congress." The Admiral paused and looked at his officer. 

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Mac asked.  "Granted to all of you." The Admiral replied.

"How did the SecNav find out about everything? Not that any of it has affected our work." Mac asked.

"That's a very good question." The Admiral answered. 

"Sir, I don't understand.  Have we done something wrong?" Bud asked.

"What are you planning to do Sir?" Harm asked.

"Ah hell." The Admiral said. "I don't want to break up this team.  But things are going to have to change.  No, you haven't exactly done anything wrong.  Although depending on how it was presented to the SecNav, I could be wrong."

"Change in what way Sir?" Sturgis asked.

"I don't want anymore "_entertainment_" in the office.  I don't know who is advising the SecNav, and I want to know." The Admiral said.

"Is that an order Sir?" Mac asked.

"An order? Yes this office needs to be professional at all times." The Admiral replied.

"That's understood Sir, I meant about finding out who is advising the SecNav." Mac stated.

"What you all do on your own time is not my concern." The Admiral said with a small smile. He then added, "There is enough to deal with this week.  Dismissed."

"Aye Sir." They said and left the office.

**THE ROBERTS HOUSE**

Harriet and Bud invited everyone to their house that night.  Mac, Harm, Sturgis and Bobbie sat in the living room with Harriet, Bud and Little AJ.  Getting together was a normal event for this crew, however tonight it was different.  They were there to discuss what the Admiral had told them earlier.  After all it was on their time.  At Sturgis's suggestion Tiner and Gunny were also invited to this pow-wow.  They had been there from the beginning and their input might be useful.

"Well as soon as Tiner gets here we can eat." Harriet announced.

"So anyone have any ideas?" Harm asked.

"I think we need to start from the beginning and just plot everything out." Sturgis said.

"Ok, where is the beginning?" Bud asked.

"Well there was that rather interesting start to your date." Harriet said.

"Fine, we are all a bit crazy at times, what does that prove?" Harm asked.

"There is the Hawaii trip."  Bud said.

"But the extra days were courtesy of Webb." Bobbie replied.

"Fine we have a date and a trip." Mac said, "and this is causing problems how?"

"If I may, there was the fight you guys had and then that show at McMurphy's." Gunny added.

Everyone turned and looked at Gunny.  By the looks he was getting he though he might have spoken out of turn.  Suddenly there was a burst of laughter.  Once they had regained some composure, Bobbie spoke.  "Seriously now, granted we have all done some things that are a bit unorthodox.  But nothing that would embarrass the Navy or Congress for that matter, I think it really is all in how it has been presented."

"Well it appears that Mac and I are the center of the concerns here." Harm said.  "Maybe we are the problem."

"I don't think so." Sturgis said. "The Admiral mentioned the call was about all of us not just the two of you."

Just then the doorbell rang and it was Tiner. "Sorry I am late, I had to finish a report." Tiner said.

"It's ok," Harriet said with a smile.  "Now that you're here, let's eat."  They went into the dining room and continued their discussion as they enjoyed dinner.

"Where were we?" Bud asked. Everyone started talking at once, recounting the past few months.  Yes they were a bit crazy and nutty, but all agreed that nothing was so crazy that would cause career disasters.

Tiner who had not said much finally spoke. "I was just wondering, who would gain by making you all look so bad?"

They all stopped and looked at Tiner.  He was right, _who would gain?_

"He's right. We are concerned with _what, _we should be thinking _who_ has something to gain." Mac said.

They all came to the realization at the same time, "Singer!"


	2. Remembrance and More

**REMEMBRANCE AND MORE **

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Please send me reviews.

=====================================================================================================

Last night had been a revelation, there was no proof that Singer was the SecNav's informant but she was the prime suspect.  Finding the proof was important to them, however today it was not a priority.  

Everyone arrived at work early, even Harm. Dress uniforms were the order of the day.  As people made their way to their offices somber smiles were shared.  Everyone wanted to talk but no one knew what to say.  No words could express the feelings they all had.  

Harriet turned on the television and watched the anchors.  She took a deep breath, sighed and went to the Admiral's office.

"Sir, it's 7:30, everyone is here.  It's time." Harriet said quietly.

"Thank you Lieutenant.  Please have everyone assemble in the bullpen." The Admiral said.

"Aye Sir." Harriet replied, she left his office and gathered everyone together.

"Good morning. We will be leaving shortly." The Admiral said as he walked towards the elevators.

The JAG personnel followed behind him.  Quietly filing into the elevators.

The processional of cars rode out of the JAG parking lot towards Highway 66.  Twenty minutes later they saw the majestic site of Washington's National Cathedral.

They took their seats and reflected on the past year.  As the clock reached 8am, Archbishop Desmond Tutu approached the pulpit. He along with leaders of other faiths joined together to offer prayers and remembrance.  They sat and listened to the non-denomination service, each thinking about friends they knew who had been lost and those who were serving in Afghanistan and other places defending the country and fighting the war on terrorism.

At 8:46, the Bourdon bell rang.

At 9:03, the bell rang.

At 9:43, the bell rang once again.

At 10:10 the final toll of the bell.  

Four times the bell was rung, each time signifying the attack on America.  As the ringing drifted into silence, each realized how much the world had changed.  They were members of the military.  They had vowed to serve their country; it was a vow that was not taken lightly.  At any moment their lives could change again.  They may have been non-combatants but their contribution was no less valued.

They thought back to a year ago_.  Some were at work, some on their way in.  The first thoughts were pilot error.  Then when the second plane hit they knew it wasn't.  They weren't sure what it was.  When the Pentagon was hit, they knew.  The country they had sworn to protect was under attack.  They gathered around the televisions and heard the news of the plane that crashed in Pennsylvania.  They watched with horror as the World Trade Center collapsed.  Yes, their lives were changing.  Their hearts broke as they heard about the deaths of people they never knew.  Fathers, mothers, siblings and friends all of whom would never see their loved ones again.  They looked to each other for support and for answers to questions that would never fully be explained. Within 90 minutes the world they had been born into disappeared. Would anything ever be the same again?  _

.

The service concluded and retuned to JAG to began their workday.

**JAG CONFERENCE ROOM**

The Admiral said.  "Let's get on with this meeting. Colonel?"

"Yes Sir, I am in court at 1400 with the Bruzini Article 32 hearing and I have depositions with the Cryer case at 1700." Mac said.

"Good Rabb?"

"Sir, I plan on taking a ride to Quantico to speak with Sergeant Zimmer regarding the pilfering case." Harm answered.

"Rabb make sure you get the inventory sheets." The Admiral said. "Yes Sir, it's on my list."

"Ok, Turner. What about you?"

"Sir, I have the deposition with the Colonel and plan on filing my closed cases this morning." 

"Very good, Lt. Roberts?"

"Sir, I have no pending cases at this time.  I am working on the budgeting report as requested." Bud said.

"Good, we will meet at 1300 to review what you have done.  Singer what about you?" The Admiral asked.

"Well Sir," Singer said as she passed some papers to the Admiral. "I have compiled a case study, on my own time of course, of each person's win loss ratio. I also have my completed case log.  I will be interviewing Lt. Bingham regarding the dereliction of duty charges. Other wise my day is clear for anything you need taken care of.

"Thank you Singer." The Admiral said, not even looking at the papers.  "That will be all people. Dismissed."

_God that woman is so impossible to like_, Mac thought.  Looking around the table, her friends had the same thoughts.

**MAC'S OFFICE- 12:30**

Mac sat at her desk getting her papers ready for court.  She was just about to leave when she heard the beep of her computer advising her she had mail.  Sitting back down at her computer she saw the sender and smiled.

**_"Mac I won't be back until late.  How about dinner tonight 7pm? Aramig's? Harm"_**

Mac typed a quick "_yes pick me up_" reply, and left for court.

**COURTROOM**

Court was miserable, Sergeant Bruzini had retained outside civilian council to represent him at the hearing. The hearing was to determine if the Sergeant was guilty of sexual harassment of a recruit.  

"Your Honor, the prosecution is prepared to show that Sergeant Bruzini harassed Private Marie Pontero. Sergeant Bruzini on several occasions touched the Private in an inappropriate manner." Mac stated.

"Your Honor, I am Michael Bordeaux, representing Sergeant Bruzini.  We will show that these advances were not unwelcomed or rebuffed at the time.  Private Pontero encouraged and reciprocated.  This is just a case of a broken romance."  Bordeaux said.

The rest of the hearing went pretty much the same.  This should have been such a simple hearing, now it was being drawn out and she could imagine what the trial would be like.  Captain Sebring found cause and set a date for trial.

Mac left the courtroom and raced back to her office to prepare for the depositions with Sturgis.  They deposed Cryer and the day was finally over.  She went home and got ready for dinner with Harm.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac was ready and waiting for Harm.  She was casually dressed in jeans and a light sweater.  She had a tough day and was looking forward to dinner with Harm.  She was in the bedroom hanging up her uniform when Harm got there.

"Mac." Harm called out, he now had a key to her place as she did to his.

"In here." Mac yelled back, "I'll be out in a second. Don't sit, I am starved."

"Never heard that from you before." Harm said with a laugh.

"Funny, give me a kiss.  I had a rough day." Mac replied.

**ARAMIG'S (LITTLE ARAM'S) – M STREET WASHINGTON**

They sat at the table in the Armenian restaurant.  It had a pleasant atmosphere and wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen.  It was a homey restaurant.  In some ways it was like eating at your aunt's house.  The owners made sure all patrons felt like family.

"Parev Hello" The waiter said as he filled their water glasses. "May I bring you something from the bar?"

"Hello, yes club soda for the lady and I'll have an iced tea." Harm replied.

"Well wasn't that gentlemanly of you." Mac joked.

"Mac, I didn't mean anything by it." Harm rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know." Mac said. "What do you want to eat?"

While they were going over the menu the waiter returned with their drinks and a dish of hummos (chick pea dip) and pita bread. "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd like to start with the cheese boureg (filo dough pastry) and Luleh Kebob (lamb patties)." Mac said.

"Would you like Tabouleh Salad or Armenian Salad?" The waiter asked.

"The Armenian Salad would be fine thank you." Mac replied

"And for you sir?" He said to Harm.

"I'll start with Jajukh (cucumber and yogurt soup) and Bamya (Meatless Okra stew) with the Bulghar pilaf (wheat rice)." Harm replied.

"Thank you, your order will be ready shortly." Another waiter approached the table and left Yalanchi for them (cold grape leaves stuffed with rice). 

"I can't figure out how this place stays in business. They bring all this food without even charging." Harm said.

Mac laughed, "You know Armenians. An empty stomach is an unhappy stomach.  I remember some people my Uncle Matt introduced me to. They were Armenian and whenever they had a party, it was an event.  The woman would be cooking for weeks before and the food was endless."  Harm smiled listening to Mac, she had such a tough childhood, but some memories were good and it made him happy that she could express them.  The meal came and it was delicious.  They waiter returned and offered them coffee and dessert.

"I would love Paklavah, (filo dough and walnuts)." Mac said. "And a demitasse of Armenian coffee."

"Sounds good, I'll have the same." Harm said.

Everything was wonderful.  A good meal and great company an all around happy night; why did it have to end?

"Mac, I have been thinking about this situation with the SecNav." Harm said.

"What about it?" Mac asked.

"Well, do we really know how far we are going to take this?" Harm stated.

"Harm, the future is always uncertain, what's your point?" Mac asked.

"I just think that maybe we should cool it a bit until we figure out what is happening."

"Harm, did you ask me to dinner to dump me?" Mac asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, no not dump you. Just thinking that maybe we should not be so much of a couple right now.  Our careers could be at stake." Harm said.

"I don't believe this. Thank god we decided to wait in Puerto Rico.  Or is that it? The fact that nothing happened down there?" Mac was not happy and she was not keeping her voice down.

"Mac, l told you I loved you. I don't mind having to wait." Harm tried to sooth the situation.

"Mind? Mind? I am sorry it is such a sacrifice for you." Mac snapped.

"Come on listen to me, please." Harm pleaded.

"No, I don't think so.  I understand being second to your damn love of planes, but now I see I am also behind your precious career.  I always felt you were worth the risk.  I see that I am not." Mac stood up, removed her necklace and handed it to Harm. "I'm going. Enjoy your coffee." 

Mac walked out of the restaurant. She got to her apartment and went to bed.  

Harm sat at the table holding Mac's diamond heart in his hand.  He paid the bill and left.  He drove home and thought, _I love her so much_; this was not what he anticipated.


	3. Breaking Hearts

**BREAKING HEARTS**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS.  

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BREAKING UP MAC AND HARM, BUT REMEMBER NO RELATIONSHIP IS PERFECT

=====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES-Wednesday**

Mac sat in her office.  She arrived earlier than usual for work.  She had woken up so early that morning and didn't know what to do, so she went to work.  She sat at her desk making notes in files and looking at phone messages.  She picked up a piece of paper with Harm's writing_.  "I love you always!" _It said_._ She clenched the note in her hand and threw it in the trash.  She sat for a moment staring at files, and rubbing the spot where the heart pendant had been, she then reached into the trash, pulled out the note and put it in a drawer.  Little by little people began to trickle into work.  Mac was not in the mood to see anyone.  She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, it would be prefect if she could be left alone but that was not an option.  She had meetings and cases to attend to.  _It was going to be a long day_.

Harriet arrived at work, feeling slightly bloated.  This pregnancy was gaining on her fast.  In less than two months she had already gained 15 pounds.  Not thinking of anything but her impending bulge, she didn't notice Mac was there.  She went to the break room to make a pot of coffee only to find that one had already been started.  She walked out of the break room and noticed Mac's light on and the door closed. Instinctively Harriet went to Mac's door and knocked.  No reply.  She knocked again and called out her name. "Mac, it's Harriet."

"Enter." Mac said weekly.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" Harriet asked.

"I'm fine Harriet." Mac mumbled.

"Mac, you're not fine. Talk to me." Harried said as she closed the door.  Mac looked at her friend.  In the years they had known each other they had become close.  They had seen each other through so much whether anyone else had realized it or not.  Sometimes Mac thought Harriet knew that she loved Harm before Mac even realized it herself.  _What was she going to tell her?_

"Harriet," Mac started. "Harm and I, well really Harm decided we should take a break."

"A BREAK? What in the world is a break?" Harriet said in complete shock. "Teenagers take breaks."

"Harriet, please I don't want to talk about it." Mac pleaded.

"Mac I am so sorry.  I can't believe this.  You know where I am if you need me." Harriet said.

"Thanks Harriet." Mac said with a weak smile.  She didn't know who this was harder on her or Harriet.  Harriet left Mac's office in a slight daze and returned to her duties.  She just couldn't believe that after all Mac and Harm went through to finally get it right they were ending it.

Harm came into the office on time today.  Everyone was shocked that he was there so early.  He went straight to his office and didn't stop to say hello to anyone.  Harriet watched Harm as he glanced over towards Mac's closed door.  _He looks so sad_. Harriet thought.  She wished there was something she could do, but this time she knew she needed to stay out of it.  Or did she?

"Good morning Harriet." Sturgis said walking past her desk towards the break room. Harriet got up and followed Sturgis.

"Good morning Sir. How are you today?" Harriet asked.

"Fine Harriet. You?" Sturgis replied.

"Oh me, fine.  You know Commander Rabb is already in this morning.  He didn't get any coffee yet maybe you should take him a cup."  Harriet said fixing a cup of coffee and handing it to Sturgis.

"Ok? It's been a long time since I waited tables." Sturgis said half questioning half joking.  He took the mug from Harriet and walked to Harm's office.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"Morning Harm.  Harriet's a bit worried that you didn't have your morning coffee yet." Sturgis said as he placed the mug on Harm's desk.

Harm was looking down at the papers on his desk; he didn't even raise his head to reply. "Ah, yeah thanks."

"Hey Harm? Something wrong." Sturgis asked.

Harm lifted his head and looked at Sturgis.  It was obvious he didn't have a good nights sleep and something was plaguing his mind.

"Harm you look like hell." Sturgis said shocked at what he saw.

"Mac walked out on me last night." Harm said shaking his head.

"Walked out on you?" Sturgis asked.

"We were at a restaurant and I suggested that we cool it a bit until this SecNav situation was resolved and she got upset and walked out." Harm explained.

"Cool it? Isn't that the same thing as breaking up?" Sturgis asked.

"No" Harm said rolling his eyes. "It was just to keep things quiet for a while."

"Harm, keep what quiet? Everybody knows about you and Mac."

"Well it was just an idea and I didn't realize it would get so messed up." Harm said.  Sturgis didn't know what to say to his friend.  He shook his head and left the office. He returned to his office and called Bobbie to let her know what little he did.

The rest of the day was somber.  By lunch everyone knew that Mac and Harm, the super couple, the destined ones were no longer.  Depending on whom you spoke to, they were over for good, or just taking a break.  Whatever it was called, almost everyone had a heavy heart.  They had all watched this relationship bloom and now it was dying.

**MAC' APARTMENT**

Mac walked into her apartment after work.  She looked at her surroundings and sighed.  Changing into sweats she flung herself on the couch.  She noticed the light blinking on her answering machine.  Whoever it was she didn't care.  She was not in the mood to talk to anyone.  She wanted peace and quiet and not having to explain anything to anyone.  

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm walked into his apartment he was tired and aggravated.  All day long he kept looking at Mac's closed office door.  He wanted nothing more than to go into her office and take her in his arms.  That was not an option at this moment. He sat there looking at the Don Quixote figurine on the shelf.  

**THE ROBERTS RESIDENCE**

"This doesn't feel right without Mac and Harm here." Harriet said to Bobbie.

"I know when Sturgis called me this morning I almost fell out of my chair." Bobbie replied.

"I really thought they were going to work." Harriet said with sadness in her voice.

"Everything seemed so perfect, what happened?" Bobbie posed a rhetorical question.  Bud and Sturgis walked in to the kitchen, seeing the state their better halves were in, the remained silent for a bit.  

Finally Bud spoke, "I think we need to keep out of this." 

"Bud's right, they found each other once, if it's meant to be they will find a way back to each other again." Sturgis added.

"But it took us to bring them together." Harriet stated.

"Harriet, they loved each other long before that night." Sturgis replied.

"But a break? Cool it?" Bobbie said. "What was he thinking?"

"Bobbie we weren't there, we don't know what happened." Sturgis said.

"Yes, we do.  Harm is more concerned about his career faltering than being with Mac." Harriet said slightly angered.

"Harriet, let's not choose sides here." Bud tried to reason.

"I am not choosing sides.  I am stating facts.  He wasn't thinking." Harriet answered.

No one said much else.  They sat in silence drinking their coffee and thinking that this was not happening.  Their friends were in pain and hurting and there was nothing they could do about it.

**ACROSS TOWN**

She sat on her couch looking out the window.  The sun had set and night was approaching.  She knew she would not see her love tonight.  He was busy.  She thought about him as she drifted off to sleep, a smile crept across her face as she thought about her future.


	4. Being Alone

**BEING ALONE**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

Please send me reviews and be gentle – don't hate me please

=====================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT-Thursday**

Mac woke up more tired then she had fallen asleep.  She dragged herself out of bed and went into the kitchen.  She started a pot of coffee and went to take a shower.  As she drove the car radio was playing. Jon Secada, _haven't heard him in a while_, she though. Then she realized _I know that tune_.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm heard his alarm go off.  He didn't feel like going into the office but knew he had to. Even if they weren't talking, he wanted to see Mac.  He had to see her.  He flipped on the radio. _Jon Secada? Is he still recording?_ Harm thought. _I know that tune_.

**_And baby I, I've tried to forget you  
But the light of your eyes  
Still shines like an Angel  
A spirit that won't let me go_**

In their respective locations Mac and Harm were listening to the same song.  The reason the recognized it was because it was the beautiful tune they heard the musicians playing the night they had dinner at Su Casa in Puerto Rico.  They both smiled, remembering.

**JAG OFFICES**

Harm walked into the office and saw Mac talking with Harriet.  He wanted to say something but just went to his office.  He dropped off his things and went to get a cup of coffee.  Standing in the break room was Lt. Singer he knew what was coming.

"Good morning Commander.  How are you today?" Singer asked.

"Fine" Harm figured a one-word reply would get her to leave him alone.

"Lovely day isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harm replied_, why is she bothering me_?

"So Commander any plans this weekend?" Singer asked with slight sarcasm.

"No Lieutenant, I have no plans and really don't wish to continue this conversation." Harm said gruffly and walked out of the break room.

Mac and Harriet saw Harm storm out of the break room and slam his door as he went into his office.  They weren't sure what had happened until they saw Lt. Singer walk out of the break room with a very pleased smile on her face.

"She is out of control." Harriet said.

"Harriet, don't do anything crazy." Mac said.

Don't worry Ma'am. I won't." Harriet said flatly.  

Sturgis walked over to them, "Good morning.  Everyone doing ok today?" 

"Fine sir." Harriet replied.

"Sturgis, can we meet later to hammer out the final details of the Cryer case?"

"Sure Mac," Sturgis said and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't Sturgis." Mac said softly and went to her office.

"Sir, she's closing off. " Harriet said in an attempt to explain.

"I know Harriet, I just hate seeing her like this." He looked over to Harm's office.  "Is he in yet?" 

"Yes, and has already had a run in with Lt. Singer." Harriet replied.

Sturgis took a deep breath and went to his office; he was not ready to deal with Harm just yet.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"Enter" Harm called out to the knock at his door. 

"Good morning Sir, do you have a moment?" Bud asked.

"Sure Bud what do you need?" Harm replied.

"Well, I am working on the budget for the Admiral and was wondering…" Bud started.

"Bud, I am really not good with the budgeting aspects."

"Well I was just wondering, Sir is everything okay?  Do you need anything?" Bud asked being direct was easier.

"Bud, I'm ok.  I will be ok." Harm said, appreciating his friends concern.

"Sir, how about coming over this weekend? Little AJ would love to see you." Bud said.

"Bud this isn't a plan to get Mac and me in the same room is it?" Harm asked

"No Sir not at all.  We're inviting you on different days." Bud said with a slight smile.

Harm looked at Bud with a weak smile, "I'll see you Saturday."

"Good Sir, Saturday it is." Bud left the office and told Harriet Harm would be over on Saturday to invite Mac Sunday.

**LUNCHTIME**

Bobbie Latham came by JAG to go to lunch with Mac and Harriet.  They had made meeting for lunch a weekly ritual since they had returned from Hawaii.  Even though they had busy schedules they had decided not to let that interfere with their friendship.

"Hi Harriet, you guys ready?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes let me go get Mac." Harriet replied and walked to Mac's office.  Once outside they sat in the courtyard chatting.

"Mac is there anything I can do?" Bobbie asked.

"Bobbie I'm fine." Mac replied. "There's nothing.  I am sorry we disappointed you.  We tried and it just wasn't meant to be." Mac said sadly.

"Don't say that Mac.  If there were any two people more perfect for each other I don't know who they are." Bobbie said.

"Maybe this is for the best.  Better to find out now than later on." Mac said trying to sound very practical.

"Mac it's not for the best. Don't say that." Bobbie replied as Harriet just sat and listened.

"I appreciate the support.  Really I do but don't get involved please." Mac said.

That was the end of it.  They ate their lunches in silence.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

Harm was sitting at his desk. He was writing up the information he gathered on the Zimmer case.  _The moron, stealing was bad enough, but storing the goods in his home? How dumb can a person be?_ Harm exhaled loudly, loudly enough that Tiner heard him.

"Did you need something Sir?" Tiner asked.

"No Tiner, just thinking." Harm said.

"Yes Sir, I am sure you are." Tiner replied, fully aware of the double meaning his comment had.

"Actually Tiner would you do me a favor?" Harm asked.

"Yes Sir." Tiner answered.

"Would you get me a cup of coffee?" Harm requested.

"I'll get it for him Tiner," Sturgis interrupted.

Sturgis walked into Harm's office with two cups of coffee. "Harm you can't hide away in your office."

"I'm not." Harm retorted.

"Harm you haven't left the office all day, you actually asked Tiner to bring you a cup of coffee.  Yeah I would say you are acting normal." Sturgis said right back.

"Stu, I need to work this out for myself." Harm snapped.

"Harm you need to work this out with Mac." Sturgis said emphatically.

"Commander, I don't need your advise in the court room and I definitely don't need it in my love life." Harm yelled. 

"Take it easy Harm.  We are all worried about you." Sturgis said trying to calm his friend.

"Where were you when Renee left or Annie?  Why wasn't anyone worried then? You're all worried now because it's Mac." Harm shouted.

"Harm you are one of my closest friends, I am going to leave now before that changes." Sturgis snapped and walked out of the office.

**BULLPEN**

Everyone in the bullpen was shocked at what they had just heard.  They knew that Harm was upset but no one had ever seen him like this before.  They had seen him angry at situations but never at a friend.  This situation with Mac was really taking its toll on him.  The Admiral heard the commotion and was not ready to step in. "Back to work people." He commanded.  Everyone went back to work immediately.  Harriet and Mac were walking into the office when they heard the Admiral from the elevator.  

"What's going on?" Harriet asked Gunny as Mac went right to her office.

"Commander Rabb just exploded on Commander Turner." Gunny said.

"What?" Harriet asked in complete shock.  Gunny then replayed the incident for her.

"This is crazy." Harriet turned and walked towards Harm's office.  Before she got to the door, Bud stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Bud asked.

"Something that needs to be done Bud." Harriet snapped she was on a mission.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of this. Let them work it out." Bud admonished.

"Bud, don't take that tone with me." Harriet answered and knocked on Harm's door.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"WHAT?" Harm yelled out.

"Commander it's Lt. Sims, may I come in please?" Harriet asked.

Harm got up from his desk and opened the door, "I'm sorry Harriet, come in."

"Commander, Harm.  I don't know what's happening exactly, but I think I understand why you did what you did." Harriet said softly.

"Do you Harriet." Harm asked sarcastically.

"Harm, I know how much Mac means to you and I also know that you only have her best interest at heart. I'm your friend and I'm hers. Don't forget that and know if you need anything I'm here. No tricks, no plans just your friend." Harriet said with a smile.

"Thank you Harriet.  I appreciate it.  I just wish other people would be as supportive." Harm stated.

"They will be Sir, they will be." Harriet replied and left.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Ready to discuss Cryer's punishment?" Sturgis said with a smile as he entered Mac's office.

"Yeah. What do you propose?" Mac asked.

"Mac you were prosecuting. You tell me." Sturgis replied.

"Hmmm, I was wasn't I?" Mac said.

"Mac, listen." Sturgis began.

"Sturgis don't." Mac pleaded.

"Mac a few months ago you told me a secret and I never broke that confidence. I am here for you." Sturgis said.

"I know and thank you." Mac said looking down at her hands.

"Mac, Bobbie is busy tonight lets you and I go out to dinner.  Something easy, two friends." Sturgis said with a smile.

"I appreciate the gesture but no thanks. Maybe another time."  Mac replied. "Now Cryer, 30 days confinement and forfeiture of pay."

"Sounds fair, he did confess after all." Sturgis said giving his friend a smile.

The Admiral sat in his office; thank god the day was almost over.  It was just days ago that he advised his staff to keep the personal stuff outside and it was smack dab in the middle of the office.  He didn't want to get involved, however as long as they were acting like children he was going to have to.  This could not continue someone was going to have to be transferred.  It was the last thing he wanted to do.  They were the best he had worked with.  Having to split up this team would be a mistake; they were his well-oiled machine.  But the machine was breaking and he above all had to consider the good of the service.  "Tiner, get me the SecNav." He called over the intercom.  

Everyone one had since left the offices and the Admiral was waiting for a return call from the SecNav.  Finally the phone rang.

"Chegwidden, what the hell is going on there?" The SecNav yelled into the phone.

"Sir?" The Admiral replied.

"Sources have it that your top officers are having shouting matches in the office." The SecNav reported.

"Sources Sir?" The Admiral had placed the call to discuss the transfer of either Rabb or MacKenzie.  His focus changed when the SecNav put him on the defensive.

"Admiral, I want this situation resolved." The SecNav was hollering into the phone.

The Admiral listened to everything he had to say; he was in shock at one thing the SecNav said to him.

"THEY WHAT?" The Admiral responded.  Tomorrow was not going to be pretty.


	5. Transfers and Truths

**TRANSFERS AND TRUTHS**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them

Please review 

=====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES – 8am Friday**

The Admiral had been in his office since 7am, pacing back and forth.  He would need the Wisdom of Solomon to make this decision.  _Who would he transfer_? He thought back to that night when they had their first date.  He told them that night there were no guarantees.  He never meant it to be a prophecy. How would the office morale survive if one of them were transferred out? He picked up Mac's file perused it for a moment and then threw it across the room.  He sat down on the couch.  _I need to talk to them_. "Tiner I want to see Rabb and MacKenzie when they get in" He shouted.  An hour later Harm and Mac were seated in the Admiral's office.

**THE BULLPEN**

"What's happening in there Tiner?" Singer asked.

Lieutenant what business is that of yours?" Harriet asked before Tiner could reply.

"Lieutenant Sims if there is going to be a staff change here it is _my_ business." Singer snapped.

Tiner walked away quickly and got Sturgis.

"Lieutenant Singer there is no indication that there is going to be a staff change." Harriet stated.

"We'll see." Singer retorted with a smirk.

"Lieutenants, is there a problem?" Sturgis asked.

"No Sir." They both replied.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Sturgis said glaring at Singer.

**THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"I received a call from the SecNav last night." The Admiral began, "he wanted to know why there was a shouting match between two of my officers yesterday.  I couldn't answer that question.  Rabb you care to enlighten me?"

"Sir, Commander Turner and I were having a difference of opinion, it got out of hand." Harm replied.

"Out of hand Rabb, and what case was this in reference to?" The Admiral knew the answer before he asked.

"It wasn't a case Sir, it was regarding the current situation with the Colonel and me." Harm said looking at the window behind the Admiral.

"I know I didn't hear you correctly.  I swear I made it clear on more than one occasion that your relationship, any relationship, was not to interfere with daily JAG ops." The Admiral's displeasure was heard in his voice.

"Yes Sir you did.  I was trying to keep it out of here, I can't control others." Harm said in his own defense.

"What do you both propose I should do about this?  The situation is disturbing the efficiency of this office." The Admiral said.

Mac and Harm sat in silence the looked at each other, what could they say.  They waited for the Admiral to speak.

"What amazes me even more is that you not only have these shouting matches here in the office but in a public place." The Admiral said.

"A public place Sir?" Mac inquired.

"Yes Colonel, I always appreciate it when the SecNav advises me that two of my top officers have a fight in a restaurant."

Mac and Harm just looked at the Admiral. What could they possibly say?

"Sir exactly what did the SecNav say?" Harm asked.

"According to his _source_ you were eating at an Armenian restaurant when you had a shouting match.  Mac, glad to hear that your marine training helps you keep your cool.  You threw a drink at Harm and stormed out of the restaurant.  Harm you sat there finished a drink and then left." The Admiral retold what the SecNav had advised him.

"Sir, I did not throw a drink at the Commander, I did raise my voice, I did hand him a necklace and I did leave on my own." Mac replied.

"Admiral, the drink I had was a cup of coffee and I drank it while I waited for the check." Harm stated.

The Admiral looked at them both, the next thing he witnessed amazed him.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" The Admiral asked as he watched Harm reach over and take Mac's hand. "I'm waiting." The Admiral said growing impatient.

"Well Sir, when you told us the other day that the SecNav had a source we got together on our own time and discussed it." Harm stated.

"The fact that the information given to the SecNav had been grossly exaggerated led us all to believe that it was Singer." Mac said.

"Actually Sir, it was Tiner who put us in that direction." Harm said.

"Tiner?" The Admiral said in shock. "Continue."

"Tiner asked a simple question, we were thinking along the lines of what good would it do.  Tiner asked who would benefit." Mac said. "It clicked.  With Harm and I disgraced and Turner and Bud possibly transferred it leaves a clear route for her."

"Mac and I decided without anyone's knowledge that we needed to be sure." Harm said. "I e-mailed Mac dinner plans. Singer was in the restaurant that night.  She showed up as we hoped and didn't know we saw her."

"This was a plan? Do you two realize the damaged you could have caused if you were wrong? Do you have any idea what you have put your friends through?" The Admiral was not angry but he was not pleased either.

"Sir, we know we have a lot of apologies to make.  The first one is to you." Harm said.

"Ok, let me get this straight.  You staged a fight. Singer is a mole in my office? She tapped into your emails? She lied? Why didn't the SecNav say who it was?" The Admiral was asking his questions in a rapid-fire pace.

"She probably didn't identify herself.  Knowing Singer she probably sent e-mails from an outside and undisclosed address." Mac offered.

"Tiner, in my office now." The Admiral called out, he then looked at Mac and Harm. "Would you two let go of each other's hands?" He said with a slight smile.  He was actually glad that it had all been an act.

"You need me Sir?" Tiner asked.

"Yes Tiner, any chance you can trace an e-mail that was sent to the SecNav and see where it originated?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, you realize that would mean hacking into the SecNav's computer?" Tiner asked wondering if he was being tested.

"I know, just do it.  I want anything that has to do with the personal business of the JAG Staff." The Admiral advised.

"Yes Sir." Tiner said with a smile. He left the office and went to his computer.

"So is there anything else you would like to tell me." The Admiral asked.

"No Sir, I think that about covers it." Harm said.

"I still can't believe you did this. One or both of you were about to be transferred." The Admiral said.

Mac and Harm were silent.  They fooled everyone but at what cost?  They sat for 20 minutes and then Tiner burst into the office. "Sorry Sir."  Tiner said for just running in.

"What did you find out?" The Admiral asked.

"Well Sir, I found an email regarding…" Tiner stopped and looked sadly at Mac and Harm.

"Tiner, it's ok." Mac assured him.

"Sir, I found an email that was sent yesterday regarding a fight between the Colonel and the Commander at a restaurant." Tiner said; handing the papers over. "You really let him have it Ma'am." 

"Did you find out where it originated?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir, it was sent from here.  Routed from a personal account accessed on your computer." Tiner stated.

"My computer?" The Admiral questioned.

"Well Sir, someone could have used your IP address and routed it that way.  They didn't have to be at your computer.  I am tracing the account now to see who it belongs to." Tiner said obviously proud of he detective skills. "I've forwarded the search to your computer.  If you just press ATLF6 Sir."

"He should work with Webb." Harm mused.  

The Admiral pressed the keys and his screen flashed.  He turned his screen so Mac and Harm could see.  "It's show time." The Admiral said.  "Tiner, get me the SecNav."

The Admiral filled the SecNav in on what had been discovered. He assured him that his source had overstated everything.  No one was going to be transferred, well almost no one.  "Tiner, tell Lieutenant Singer I want to see her now." The Admiral commanded.

The Admiral, Mac and Harm sat patiently waiting for Singer.  It was a bit of poetic justice that the woman who announced that she would one day become the first female JAG was about to have the book thrown at her.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Singer asked walking into the office.

"Sit down Lieutenant." The Admiral said. "Lieutenant I wanted to inform you since you are the one most affected.  There are going to be some personnel changes."

"Really Sir, and who will be leaving?" Singer asked pleased with her triumph.

"You will be." The Admiral snapped. "Lieutenant Singer in all my years in the Navy, I have never met anyone so conniving, dishonest and mean spirited."

"Sir?" Singer asked trying to act innocent.

"You intentionally tried to ruin the careers of your fellow officers and a congresswoman.  You tapped into computers, sent erroneous information, lied and have completely embarrassed yourself and the Navy." The Admiral admonished.

Singer looked at Mac and Harm.  They weren't sure if it was a plea for help or just a glare.  They decided it was the latter.

"What is going to happen Sir?" Singer asked.

"Well, to start your career is over.  There is the possibility of a slander suit as well as charges for breaking into the computer system." The Admiral began.

"Sir, I was just following my duty.  No one seemed to care about the integrity of this office." Singer defended herself.

"Lieutenant, I don't want to hear your excuses.  And let's not even discuss integrity." The Admiral snapped. 

"What do you plan on doing?" Singer asked; realizing she had lost.

"First I want to ensure you are fit to stand trial.  I suggest you willingly go to Bethesda for evaluation.  If I have to do it, trust me you'll never leave.  Second, I suggest you retain counsel. Both Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie have excellent cases of slander and defamation of character against you.  Third, I would put the dream of being the first female JAG on the backburner indefinitely.  That will be all, clean out your office you'll be escorted out. You are dismissed." The Admiral said.  Singer walked out of the office, there was nothing more she could do.

The Admiral turned to Mac and Harm.  "As for you two.  Start your apologies and in the future if you have a plan like this forget it. Dismissed."

"Aye Sir!" They said in unison and they walked towards the door.  Before they left the office the Admiral called to them.

"Mac, Harm welcome back."  The Admiral said with a big smile.

Mac and Harm walked into the bullpen.  They looked towards Singer's office; she had made a quick exit.  

They sought out their friends and invited them to McMurphy's that night.  Everything would be explained then. 

**ACROSS TOWN**

She had a very full day.  Making wedding plans was not easy especially when the groom to be was always busy.  He had told her to handle the arrangements what ever she decided would be perfect with him.  He wanted her to be happy.  She wasn't sure if it was happiness she felt.  She did know that by this time the next year she would be his wife.  They spent countless hours talking about the future; she knew that once they were married all her problems would be over.


	6. Explanations

**EXPLANATIONS**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.

Please send me reviews.  I feel left out!

=====================================================================================================

**MCMURPHY'S TAVERN**

Mac and Harm were sitting at the bar waiting for their friends to come.  They had a lot of explaining and apologizing to do.  

"Harm what are you going to say to Sturgis? You really blasted him." Mac asked.

"I know, I am not sure but I have a feeling there will be some groveling involved." Harm replied with a laugh.

Just then Bobbie and Sturgis walked in.  "Is it true?" Bobbie asked hugging Mac. "I can't believe what you put us through the last few days. I could kill you both."

"Bobbie, we are so sorry.  But it had to be believable." Mac said sincerely. 

It was Harm's turn.  "Hey Stu, you are a good friend.  If it ever happens that I let Mac get away your advice will be more than accepted."

"Advice? Harm I left your office because I was ready to clobber you." Sturgis said extending a hand to Harm. 

"Mac told me that you offered to take her out to talk.  It's good to know that she has friends should anything happen to me." Harm said.

"You both have friends buddy." Sturgis said as he and Harm gave each other a one-armed hug.

The door opened again.  Harriet and Bud walked in.  "Harmon Rabb how could you?" Harriet yelled from the door. "Here I was actually beginning to feel sorry for you."

"Harriet I'm sorry.  You are a special person.  You have no idea what your words meant to me." Harm said giving her a big hug.

"Well ok" Harriet laughed. She then hit Harm playfully "Don't ever do that again.  Mac you really had me going."

"I want to tell you all, it was breaking my heart seeing how upset you were." Mac replied.

"I just have one question." Bud said. "If you guys really should break up who gets custody of us?"  They all laughed.

A round of drinks was set up and the friends toasted each other.  It was good to be three couples again.  It had only been a few days, but none of them liked the idea of being separated.

"So what exactly happened?" Bobbie asked.

"Singer's quest for glory backfired on her." Mac said.

"She was so blinded by her ambition that she didn't realize what she was doing." Harm replied.

"What made you send an email?" Bud asked.

"It was a hunch.  The SecNav knew too much about our little song." Harm said.

"Also no one outside of JAG knew about the rose incidents." Mac replied.

"We put it together after Tiner's comment and luckily we were right." Harm said.

"She has been sending e-mails and making calls to the SecNav advising him of everything that goes on in the office.  She put her own twist on it to make it look worse." Mac stated.

"I should have done more than belted her." Harriet said laughing.

"Well, she's gone now." Sturgis said raising his glass.

"Yeah but who are they going to replace her with?" Bud asked which made them all groan.

The door to McMurphy's opened again.  This time the Admiral and Meredith walked in followed by Clayton Webb.

"I see everything is right in the world." The Admiral said with a smile.

"Webb what are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"My **_sources _told me there was a celebration.  I wanted to see exactly how lawyers do that." He replied with a laugh.**

They laughed, celebrated and danced.  Throughout the course of the evening more members of the JAG staff showed up.  As the night wore on they took over the jukebox.  The first song selected was: "Sugar, Sugar" by the Archie's.  That happy little ditty got them all on the dance floor. Then some standard classics; "Sweet Caroline" which they all had to sing to, and even a little Salsa music to which Harm and Mac strutted their stuff and some more modern music.  Gunny picked out a song and the entire place went hysterical when they heard "Secret Agent Man." As the night wore down and the group began to thin out, the six friends remained.  One last toast before they departed:

**"To good friends and family. And staying together!"**

Everyone left leaving Mac and Harm alone.  "Mac these have been the worst few days of my life." Harm said wrapping his arms around her.

"I almost wanted to forget the whole thing." Mac said moving closer.  "I know it was a ruse but it killed me."

"Mac, one last dance before we leave?" Harm asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mac teased.  Harm walked over to the jukebox and looked at the selections until he found the one he wanted.  He cued up the song and led Mac out on to the dance floor.

**_I, I can't read the future_**

**_But I still want to hold you close_**

**_Right now, I need that from you  
So give me the morning  
Sharing another day with you  
Is all I want to know  
And baby I, I've tried to forget you  
But the light of your eyes  
Still shines like an Angel  
A spirit that won't let me go  
And I, I didn't want to tell you  
Things I didn't wanna know myself  
I was afraid to show  
But you, you gave me a reason  
A reason to face the truth, oh yes you did  
To face the truth, face the truth  
Face the truth  
And baby I, I've tried to forget you  
But the light of your eyes  
Still shines, shines, shines like an Angel  
A spirit that won't let me go  
Won't let me go, let go of my heart  
And baby I, I've tried to forget you _**

**_But the light of your eyes  
Still shines like an Angel _**

**_A spirit that won't let me go _**

**_Won't let me go, my Angel_**

"Harm you won't believe this.  I heard this song on the radio yesterday. I can't believe that we didn't recognize it at Su Casa that night." Mac said.

"I know, Mac I heard it too and thought the same thing. Hey my angel I love you." Harm said kissing her.

"I love you too Harm." Mac said pulling him closer "Oh Harm?"

"Hmmm" Harm said nuzzling her.

"Can I have my necklace back?" Mac said with a coy smile. 

They both laughed, finished their dance and Harm drove Mac home.

**ACROSS TOWN**

She was looking through lists of songs. What would be their first dance? She wanted something current yet traditional.  So many to choose from, it had to be perfect. This was after all the first dance they would share as husband and wife.  As long as no one got in their way.

=====================================================================================================

Angel by Jon Secada

Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond

Sugar Sugar by The Archies

Secret Agent Man by Johnny Rivers


	7. Spic N Span

**SPIC N' SPAN**

DISCLAIMER: Just using the characters they aren't mine.

Please send me reviews. 

=====================================================================================================

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm woke up very happy.  He and Mac no longer had to pretend they were over.  It had only been two days but it made him realize that he never wanted to be without Mac.  Those were the two longest days of his life.  

They weren't going to see each other today; Harm looked around his apartment and decided it could use a good cleaning.  He went to find his cleaning supplies and thought about a where to start.  He was filling the bucket when Sergei walked in carrying his bags.

"Hello brother" Sergei said. "I'm back."

"Hey Sergei.  You just get in?" Harm asked.

"Yes I took the red eye. California was incredible." Sergei replied. "How is your beautiful colonel?"

"She's doing just fine." Harm said with a big smile.

"What is with the bucket?" Sergei asked.

"I thought I would do some cleaning today." Harm said.

"Ok, want some help?" Sergei offered picking up a sponge. 

"Thanks, so how is my mom?" Harm asked.

"She is good, it was nice spending time with her and learning about our father from her perspective." Sergei replied. "I know it took a lot for her to accept me."

"Well, I think she has come to terms with everything. I hope she has." Harm said with understanding nod.

Harm and Sergei stood there looking at the bucket of soapy water wondering what to do next.

"So where do we start?" Sergei asked.

"Not sure, maybe we should put on some music." Harm said walking to the stereo.

The music filled the room and they still stood there looking around.

"Maybe I should change the bed?" Harm asked.

"Any reason the sheets are dirty?" Sergei asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes there is actually, they haven't been changed in two weeks."  Harm shot back. 

"So things haven't progressed with you and the Colonel. Huh?" Sergei asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no." Harm replied.

"Brother, brother, brother. What are you waiting for?" Sergei asked with a smile. "Do I need to explain things to you?"

"Ha Ha, I think I have it covered.  Thanks." Harm said sarcastically.

"Well if you had it covered, you wouldn't be here with me holding a bucket of water." Sergei laughed. Without missing a beat, Harm whipped a wet sponge at his brother.  Cleaning was forgotten and the two brothers ended up having a water fight.  

"So this is what you do when I'm not around." Mac said laughing as she watched them.

"Mac? When did you get here?" Harm asked.

"About five minutes ago." Mac replied. "So this is how siblings act."

"Well we were just deciding what to clean first." Sergei said.

"And you picked each other. How smart." Mac replied laughing.

"You know Sergei, I can thing of something else that needs cleaning." Harm said with a wicked smile. With loaded sponges they both looked at Mac and slowly walked towards her.

"Don't even think about it flyboys." Mac said laughing. They didn't take her warning too seriously because they covered her with water.  Mac instinctively went for the bucket; Harm caught her before she reached it and was holding her. Sergei took this opportunity to get the bucket; he dumped the water over both of them. Soaking wet and laughing, Harm gave Mac a kiss.  Sergei made himself disappear by going to the bathroom to dry off.  He smiled; he liked seeing them together and so happy.

"I thought you were going to be busy today?" Harm said breaking off the kiss.

"I was, but I missed you. Thought maybe I could take you to lunch." Mac said.

"Sounds good, but Sergei is here." Harm replied with a pout.

"So, he can come too." Mac said.

"Come where too?" Sergei asked walking out of the bathroom and throwing towels to them.

"To lunch." Mac said catching a towel.

Sergei looked at Mac's soaked t-shirt and laughed, "Mac, I don't think you should be going anywhere right now."

Harm covered Mac protectively with his towel. "Let's just have lunch here and let me get you another shirt." Harm walked into the bedroom.

"So Mac how are things with you and Harm?" Sergei asked.

"Just fine. How was California?" Mac asked changing the subject.

"Just fine." Sergei said with a smile.

"Mac I left a shirt on the bed for you." Harm said returning to the living room.  Then looking at Sergei, "Let's clean this up."

Mac came back into the room, "You guys are clueless when it comes to cleaning aren't you?" 

"Big words Marine, you realize I have a sink full of water." Harm said.

"Tell you what let's have lunch and then I will show you both how to clean." Mac said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mac, I have something for you." Harm said as he walked up behind her and put her heart around her neck.

"Thank you.  I felt naked not having it on." Mac said turning around hugging Harm.

"Naked huh?" Harm said with a smile kissing her.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Sergei asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry Sergei." Mac said untangling herself from Harm. "How about some lunch?"

They ate a quick lunch and started cleaning.  Mac was commanding them on the proper way to clean.  

"Brother are you sure you know what you are getting into with her?" He asked as they moved to the couch.

"We'll hire a maid." Harm said with a laugh and he sat back. 

A few hours later Mac returned to the living room.  "Come on guys, quit yapping and get back to work." Mac instructed tongue in cheek.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" Harm asked.

"I cleaned your kitchen." Mac said with a smile. "And the bathroom and the bedroom. You think you could finish up this one room?"

"How about giving us a hand?" Harm asked, to which Mac started applauding.  "She's so funny." Harm said with a smirk.

"Ok boys, let's get this done.  It's almost five and I'm starved." Mac said. "Have you dusted? Vacuumed? Turned the cushions?"

"Well no." Sergei replied.

"Exactly what have you been doing here for the last 4 hours?" Mac asked in amazement.

"I organized my CD's.' Harm said. "And we were just about to move the couch."

Mac rolled her eyes, "Sergei, dust the shelves. Harm vacuum."

"And what are you going to be doing?" Harm asked.

"Ordering a pizza." Mac said as she picked up the phone. "Think you guys can finish before it gets here?"

"Yes ma'am." They replied mockingly.

The pizza came and since the guys had finished their cleaning assignments Mac let them eat.

"Well this was fun, I guess I should be going." Sergei said.

"Where to?" Harm asked.

"I thought to a hotel, you should have some alone time." Sergei replied.

"Sergei don't be silly, this is your home. Stay and we can all watch movies." Mac said.

"Since the lovely Colonel has invited me, I will stay." Sergei said with a smile.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Harm asked.

"Horror movie?" Sergei suggested.

"Comedy?" Mac piped in.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes." Harm said as he left for the video store.  Mac and Sergei finished cleaning up the dishes and sat on the couch waiting for Harm's return.

"So Mac, the heart is from Harm?" He asked pointing to her pendent.

"Yes, a gift from our trip to Puerto Rico." Mac replied with a smile.

"Your trip I thought you went there on a business reason?" Sergei smiled.

"Oh we did but Harm arranged for some extra time there." Mac answered.

"You and Harm had a holiday in Puerto Rico?"  Sergei asked with a smile.

"Yes, it was wonderful." Mac said with a big smile. 

"I do need to explain things to him." Sergei mumbled as he shook his head.

"What was that?" Mac asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." Sergei replied.  Harm then walked in with videos in hand.

"So what did you get?" Mac asked.

"Horror and comedy." Harm said with a smile holding up the _Scream_ series.

The three sat together watching the movies. Sergei sitting on one side of the couch and Mac and Harm cuddled on the other end.

As the 3rd tape started they all began to drift off to sleep.  It actually was a nice family setting.  They all slept very soundly that night.

**ACROSS TOWN**

That woman drove her crazy.  Why she had to be in their lives was a mystery to her.  All she wanted was to be left alone with her love.  That woman was so needy.  Always taking her love from her with one problem or another.  Once they were married she would put a stop to it.  She would make sure that woman didn't bother them again.  Even if it meant moving away, she would hate to leave her home but if it meant that woman would no longer be a bother than it was worth it.  She walked around her home soon it would be time to sleep.  At least in her dreams that woman did not bother them.


	8. Sunday

**SUNDAY**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Sergei was the first to wake up that morning.  He looked over at his brother and Mac sleeping.  _How can they possibly be comfortable like that?_ He wondered. Harm was in an upright position with his legs on the table and Mac was curled up against his chest. Although Sergei did think they looked cute wrapped up in each other.  Carefully he moved off the couch and went to the kitchen.  He decided he would make breakfast for all of them; it was the least he could do, they didn't have to include him last night.   Sergei liked the idea of being part of a family, as odd as this one was.  He now had pseudo-parents in Trish and Frank.  He had a brother and of course Mac, was she a sister?  A sister-in-law? Who knew? He also had been accepted into a large extended family with all of Harm's friends.  It was perfect, almost perfect.  Something was missing.

"Morning Sergei I hope you started some coffee." Mac said drowsily walking into the kitchen.

"Of course I did." Sergei replied handing her a mug. "Is Harm still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake him." Mac said, "He's had a tough week."

"Tough week? Why?" Sergei asked taking a seat at the table with Mac.

Mac relayed the events of the last week involving Singer.  He was shocked to say the least.

"I always knew that fist on her head was too tight." Sergei said with a laugh.  "Where is she now?"

"The Admiral advised her to check herself in for observation." Mac said with a slight smile.

"Interesting. So can I make you some breakfast?" Sergei asked changing the subject.

"Sure, anything is fine." Mac replied with a smile.

"You know Mac, you make my brother very happy." Sergei said.

"He makes me happy too Sergei." Mac smiled.

"Are you going to marry him?" Sergei asked opening a big can of worms.

"We'll have to see.  He hasn't asked in a while," Mac said thinking back to that day in Hawaii.

"Why does he have to ask? You are a modern Colonel woman. Why don't you ask him?" Sergei asked with a smile.

"Ask him what?" Harm said as he walked into the kitchen. "If that was your idea of keeping it down you guys fell short."

"Umm, ask you what you wanted for breakfast." Mac said tilting her head back looking for a kiss.

"Yes breakfast brother, I am cooking." Sergei said with a laugh.

They sat, chatted and ate breakfast.  When they were finished, Mac started to clear the plates and both men told her not to worry about it.  

"I just cleaned this kitchen, I refuse to let you two make a mess out of it so soon." Mac said with a playful glare.

After the dishes were done Mac announced that she had to leave. "I had a lot of errands to take care of yesterday.  This cleaning detail put me a day behind." 

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll go with you." Harm said getting up from the table.

"Thanks anyway Harm, but I need to accomplish things today.  I wont get anything done with you around." Mac said kissing him. "I'll give you a call later.  She then turned to Sergei and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Great breakfast, thanks," and she left.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac looked around her apartment.  It was a bit lonely.  Spending the evening with the two Rabb brothers was a lot of fun.  It was nice to just relax and not think for a change.  She smiled and went to take a shower.  After her shower she sat down and made a list of everything she needed to get done for the day.  Groceries, laundry, change the bed, call Harm, call Chloe, clean the bathroom, read the paper, and call Harm. Simple plan of action, what to do first?  She sat and thought for a while.  Then a huge smile crept across her face. Mac called Harm.

"Hello" Sergei answered.

"Hi Sergei is Harm there?" Mac asked.

"Hold on Mac." Sergei said.

"Missed me already?" Harm said teasing.

"A little.  Any plans for tonight?" Mac asked.

"Well, Sergei lined up two hot dates for us." Harm said. 

"Hmmm, ok then.  I guess I can go out with that guy I met at the store." Mac shot back.

"What? What guy what store?" Harm asked in a shocked tone.

"Harm, get serious. I'm kidding." Mac said laughing. "Two can play that game."

"Glad to hear it, what did you have planned?" Harm asked.

"How about dinner here tonight?" Mac asked.

"You cooking?" Harm asked.

"Yes I am, how about it?" Mac stated.

"What time?" Harm replied.

"Seven o'clock and wear a suit." Mac said.

"A suit? What are you planning?" Harm asked.

"I just think it would be nice to get dressed up for dinner." Mac said coyly.

"Ok, see you at 7.  Love you." Harm said.

"I love you too.  See you tonight." Mac said and hung up.  Mac sat there thinking, _I need to revamp my to do list_. She picked up the phone.

"Bobbie, it's Mac.  What are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Nothing much meeting Sturgis later. Why?" Bobbie asked.

"Well can you come here first, I need your help." Mac asked almost begging.

"Sure Mac, no problem.  I'll be right over."  Bobbie replied.

Twenty minutes later Bobbie was knocking on Mac's door.  "Ok, what do you need?"

"Harm is coming for dinner tonight.  I want to surprise him." Mac said with a smile.

"Open the door wearing nothing but a smile.  That'll surprise him." Bobbie said with a wink.

 "CONGRESSWOMAN? I'm serious." Mac said laughing.

"So am I.  Don't you think it's time you took the lid off the cookie jar Mac?" Bobbie answered.

"Can we discuss this at another time.  I need help getting ready." Mac pleaded.

"Ok, what do you need?" Bobbie asked.

"You have a choice.  Either go shopping or get the apartment ready for me." Mac stated.

"I'll go shopping." Bobbie replied. "What should I get?" 

"I don't know? Something he will eat." Mac said impatiently.

"Mac relax, you've had dinner together a million times." Bobbie said trying to calm her friend.

Bobbie left and went to the store.  _God she is nervous.  _

While Bobbie was taking care of the groceries Mac attacked her apartment.  She cleaned and made sure everything was perfect.  She then went into the bedroom and straightened everything up.  Then onto the bathroom, she looked in her bathtub. _Oh my god, my laundry_. She thought as she grabbed all the clothes out of the tub and threw them into the closet.  "So much for doing the wash today." She said aloud.  She started looking through her closet for something to wear.  He had seen the red dress and the black one as well as the dresses she bought in Puerto Rico. 

Bobbie returned from the store and Sturgis was with her.  It was four o'clock and Mac had been running around the apartment.  

"Mac stop breath. Inhale exhale.  Good." Sturgis said.

"I am going to put these in the kitchen." Bobbie said.

"What was I thinking? I can't pull this off." Mac said looking around her apartment.

"Mac the apartment looks great." Sturgis said.  "You on the other hand…" 

"I have two hours and 56 minutes to get dinner and myself ready.  No time for insults Sturgis.  Get out of the way or be hurt." Mac said running into the kitchen.

"Look out Bobbie, incoming!" Sturgis yelled with a laugh walking in behind her.

"Mac let us help you." Sturgis suggested.

"No Harm set up all those surprises for me without help.  I can do this." Mac replied.

"Are you kidding? Mac the night of your first date, I picked out his shirt and tie." Sturgis told her.

"And I helped him pick the entrees for dinner." Bobbie said. "Trust me he had _a lot_ of help."

"Ok, you start the dinner I am going to take a shower." Mac said.

"Mac, what are you going to wear?" Bobbie called after her.

"I have no idea.  I don't want to wear red or black." Mac sighed.

"Mac, go take your shower and let me see what I can find." Bobbie replied. While Mac was showering, Sturgis was in the kitchen watching the food and Bobbie was pulling different outfits out of Mac's closet.

"Bobbie what am I serving tonight?" Mac asked walking out of the bathroom blotting her hair.

"Oh, seafood bisque, Caesar salad and broiled tuna with dill and canolis for dessert. In case you can't think of anything else." Bobbie answered.

"Funny Bobbie." Mac said. "It sounds wonderful."

"It was simple, all you have to do is broil the tuna.  Everything else was pre-made, either heat it or toss it." Bobbie said with a smile. "Now what to wear."  She held up different dresses.  Mac shook her head or crinkled her nose at several outfits.  

"I don't know when I accumulated all this stuff. I have a closet full of clothes and nothing to wear." Mac sounded upset.  

Bobbie held up another dress, Mac smiled. "I think we found a winner."  The calf-length jewel-tone ice blue gown had a top of rich velvet and a satin skirt.  The front had a high scoop neck and wide shoulder straps and the back had a cowled shawl portion. The classic straight cut skirt that fell from the empire waistline, would fall perfectly over her body with its streamlined fit. 

"I agree, now the shoes." Bobbie said handing Mac a pair of slides that had a 3-inch heel and slinky black straps across the toe.

"Now you two get out of here." Mac said with a laugh.  "I think I have this under control."

"If you say so. The apartment looks great." Bobbie said giving her friend a hug.  "Sturgis, we're out of here." She called out.

Mac was walking to the kitchen to put the tuna into the oven.  She set the timer and walked into the living room.

"Have a good time tonight." Sturgis said as he walked towards the door.  Mac gave him a smile and ran into the bedroom to get ready.

**STURGIS'S CAR**

"Tell me something, were you this out of control when we started dating?" Sturgis asked with a laugh.

"Not really, but we didn't have 5 years of foreplay before we finally dated." Bobbie replied.

"Foreplay?" Sturgis asked.

"Well what would you call it?" Bobbie replied laughing. "I've seen trees take less time to grow. When they finally get it together I think I am gonna sit back and have a cigarette."

Sturgis just laughed and shook his head.

**HARM' S APARTMENT**

"Where are you taking Mac tonight?" Sergei asked as Harm was in the bedroom getting dressed.

"I'm not taking her anywhere.  She invited me for dinner at her place." Harm said.

"And you are getting all dressed up why?" Sergei asked with a laugh.

"She asked me to.  She said she wanted to dress for dinner." Harm said shrugging.

"Well you certainly are _dressed_ brother." Sergei stated with a laugh.  Harm just smiled back at him and checked his watch.

"Ok, gotta go.  Don't wait up." He said with a smile.

"Uh huh, see you later." Sergei said rolling his eyes.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

The smell of Tuna with Dill drifted through the apartment.  She walked into the living room, surveyed the room and went over her mental checklist.  _Ok, tuna cooked, soup heating, salad chilling, table set, dress on, both shoes match, make-up applied, hair. _Mac touched the top of her head.  She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  _I forgot my hair. _She quickly fixed her hair, leaving the front straight and slicking the sides back behind her ears.  "Ok looks good." She said as she nodded at herself in the mirror.  "Now the final touches." Mac went back into the living room and took care of the final details.  It was now 6:55; Harm would be there shortly.  

Harm stood outside her door ready to knock.  He checked himself as best he could without a mirror.  He had picked up some flowers for Mac, patted his pockets down, took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock.  _Why the hell am I so nervous?  This is dinner with Mac_.  He thought and knocked on the door.

At the sound of the knock, Mac turned on the CD player and turned off the lights, looked around the room and opened the door.

She smiled as she opened the door to see Harm standing there in a tuxedo.  "You did say to dress." He stated. 

"Wow, I was thinking a suit and tie.  You have really outdone yourself flyboy." Mac said with a smile.

"You look beautiful Mac, may I come in?" Harm asked with a laugh.

"Oh right, come in please." Mac said moving out of the way and taking the lilies from Harm.  "Harm these are beautiful."

"After what happened the last time I gave you roses, I decided to try another flower." Harm teased, remembering the day Mac, Bobbie and Harriet went ballistic on him and his friends.

Harm walked into the apartment, the room was illuminated with candles.  The soft glow of the votives made everything look like a dream.  Playing softly in the background was Andrea Bocelli singing "Con Te Partiro." It may have been in Italian but they both knew the words were beautiful.   

"Dance with me." Harm said holding out his hand.  Together they moved to the gently rhythm of the music.  Holding each other and slowly circling around the room.  _We are such a perfect fit_. Harm thought as he held Mac in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Mac asked looking up at Harm.

"What a perfect fit we are.  Who would have thought that we would be here now? After all those wasted years." Harm said hugging her.

"Harm don't think about the wasted time, think about the time we have now and in the future." Mac said resting her head in the crook of his neck.

The song ended and they stood there.  "Mac I never took you for Italian opera." Harm said.

"Honestly I'm not.  Chloe heard the English version of this song by Donna Summers. She told me it was "way cool" and wanted me to hear it.  She ordered the CD and had it sent, however she must have clicked the wrong button because this is what came." Mac said.

"Guess we'll have to thank her." Harm said with a laugh.

"So you hungry?" Mac asked.

"Yes, what do we have?" Harm asked looking at the formally set table.

"Seafood Bisque, Caesar Salad and Tuna with Dill." Mac said proudly, "and desert."

"I'm impressed." Harm said with a laugh.

"I have secrets you don't know about." Mac said with a flirty laugh.

"Hey I have some secrets of my own." Harm shot back.

Mac brought the soup to the table.  Harm held out her chair for her and then sat.  As they ate, they talked about work, cases, and even Singer.  They laughed about the rose incident, the performance at McMurphy's, little Rachel in Puerto Rico, their big win at craps and the Admiral's attempts to keep the personal stuff out of the office.

"You know, he's the worst at keeping things separate." Mac said with a laugh.

"Oh, believe me I know.  I never told you, he threatened me after our first date." Harm said with a laugh.

"Threatened you?" Mac asked with a laugh.

"Yep, told me if I hurt you what he did to Webb's nose would be nothing." Harm said laughing.  "I was a bit nervous about our little plan last week.  If we had to take it any further, who knows what he would have done to me." 

"Harm I had no idea.  I guess I should be flattered." Mac said.

"Lots of people care about you.  But remember no one loves you like I do." Harm said with a smile.

They finished their meal and decided to have coffee and desert on the couch.  They settled in comfortably.

"Harm I was thinking." Mac said at the same time Harm said, "Mac I was wondering."

"You go first," Harm said with a smile.

"No it's ok.  You first." Mac replied.

"Ladies first, please." Harm answered.

"No really Harm, what did you want to say?" Mac asked.

Harm stood up and walked to the CD player; he nervously looked at the selections and picked a song. "Remember this?" Harm said with a smile.

Frank Sinatra filled the air, "_Someday when I'm awfully low and the world is cold I will get a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight."_

"Of course I do, I bought that after our first date.  Although not having the Marine Corp. band playing it, is a little disappointing." Mac said with a laugh. "Harm let's dance."  Again they slowly moved around the room.

"So Harm, what did you want to say?" Mac asked.

"Just that I love you, with all my heart." Harm stated looking into Mac's eyes.

"What about you?" Harm asked.

"Harm I was just thinking, that it's time." Mac said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Harm asked surprised.  Mac smiled again and led Harm to the bedroom.  There were more votives softly lighting the room.

Suddenly Harm was very nervous.  "Mac I want this to be perfect, I want it to be right." 

"Harm it is perfect, and it is right." Mac said softly.

"No it's not.  Not like this." Harm said.

"What are you saying? Don't you want me?" Mac suddenly felt rejected.

"More than anything.  Mac, sit down." Harm said. Mac sat down on the edge of the bed.  _This was not a good idea_. She though. _Maybe I am rushing it. He's not ready. Now how to get out of this? A joke. Think of something funny. _There were so many things running through Mac head that she did not notice Harm kneel down in front of her.

"Mac, when I said I wanted it to be prefect and right, I guess I should have added I want it to be forever." Harm said smiling. 

Mac was in complete shock. "Harm?"

"Mac, from the first time I saw you, to you yelling at those bubbleheads, to the beaches in the different parts of the world, to seeing you in the court room, I have known one thing. We belong together.  So before we go any further, I want to know.  Is this forever?" Harm asked.

"Yes Harm it's forever." Mac said with a smile.

"Then would you marry me?" Harm asked holding up a ring.

Mac laughed taking Harm's face in her hands. "Yes I will." 

Harm slipped the ring on Mac's finger, she was still laughing. "Mac what's so funny?"

"Harm I was going to ask you tonight." Mac said wrapping her arms around him.

"You were? Well maybe we should switch positions then." Harm said with a laugh.

"Later Harm right now there another position I'd rather be in." Mac laughed as she stood up and tugged at his tuxedo jacket.

Harm took off his jacket with Mac's help.  She immediately went to his shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly and deliberately.  She opened his shirt and slipped her arms around him.  He at this time was working on the zipper of her dress.  Mac slipped off her shoes and let the dress fall down to the floor.  Mac laid back on the bed in her slip and reached her arms up to Harm.  He hurriedly slipped off his shoes and went to her.  His shirt open and pants on.  Mac pushed his shirt off him and began to kiss his neck.  Harm moved on his side and ran his hands over her body.  As he carefully pulled her slip up, Mac worked on removing the rest of Harm's clothes.  What started out as gentle and slow became rushed.  It was almost a contest to see who could get the others clothes off first.  Clothes were thrown carelessly and they lay there on their sides facing each other.  Caressing and learning each other's bodies.  Harm leaned in and kissed Mac, tenderly at first and then with a growing passion his tongue explored her mouth.  Mac laced her fingers behind Harm's neck and pulled him closer to her.  Harm kissed her mouth, her eyes and chin.  His hands caressed her body and made a trail for his mouth.  Each place his hands went his lips followed.  He heard Mac's moans as acceptance of what he was doing.  He looked back up at Mac. "I love you more than anything." He said.  "As much as I love you." Mac replied as she took the lead.  Kissing Harm and exploring his body with her lips and hands in very much the same manner that Harm had done to her.

Once they were finished discovering each other, Harm gently shifted his weight in a swift movement he was on top of her.  He began his lovemaking and stopped, "Mac shouldn't we have…" he asked. "Shhh, Harm it's taken care of." Mac answered.  With slow deliberate moves Harm entered Mac.  She tightened her grip around him to pull him closer.   With each move they became one.  Joined together, celebrating their love.  Harm was ready for his release and looked at Mac.  Her kiss signaled him that she was ready.  Together they felt a rush that neither had felt before.  Completely satisfied they cuddled and went to sleep.  As they drifted off to sleep Harm whispered, "Forever." Mac nodded in agreement and replied "Always." 


	9. Love JAG Style

**LOVE JAG STYLE**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters

Please send me reviews; I really want to know that someone is reading this stuff.

=====================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac and Harm woke up throughout the night and continued their ritual of lovemaking.  At around 4am, Mac nudged Harm awake.

"Harm wake up." Mac said patting his stomach.

"Mac, I'm exhausted.  You marines sure have a lot of energy." Harm said with a chuckle.

"No Harm not that.  I have a question." Mac replied.

"Yes, I loved it." Harm replied hugging her.

"Oh, please I know that.  That's not even a concern." Mac said teasingly.

"Ok, what's the question?" Harm asked shifting to sit up.

"The ring? How did you know my ring size and when did you get it." Mac asked.

"Oh that.  Well, one night when you were in the bathroom I noticed your ring on the counter so I traced it on a piece of paper." Harm said very proud of his sneakiness.

"And the stone and setting?" Mac asked.

"That was courtesy of my mom." Harm said picking up Mac's hand. "The stone is the one my father gave my mother and I picked out the setting.  My mom had it done, luckily it was ready when Sergei was there and he brought it back with him."

"So you had all this planned for tonight?" Mac laughed.

"No, I had a plan to eventually ask. When I was leaving tonight I just picked it up and figured I would see if the time was right.  You're the one who had the plan." Harm said.

"Actually Sergei had the plan.  This morning he asked me why I didn't just ask you to marry me.  I thought about it and figured _why not_?" Mac replied.  "You just beat me to it."

"You still can you know." Harm said with a gleam in his eye.  Mac looked at him, wrapped in her sheet she stood up on the bed.

"Harmon Rabb, Jr. would you marry me?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, this is all so sudden." Harm teased. Mac dropped down to the bed and pounced on Harm.

"Harm! You are such a dog." Mac said laughing. "Now answer me! Will you marry me?"

"Yes, it would be an honor to become Mr. Harmon MacKenzie." Harm said with a laugh and hugged her.

They settled into each other and went back to sleep.  At 6am Mac woke up and got ready for work.

Dressed in her uniform Mac leaned over and kissed Harm.  "Rise and shine sleepyhead." 

"Mmm, Mac, give me five more minutes.  I had a busy night." Harm said as he reached for Mac.

"Nothing doing, you need to get home and get ready." Mac ordered. "I'll see you at the office."  She added with a smile.  "Now get up."

"Yes, ma'am is this what being married to you is going to be like?" Harm asked searching for his clothes.

"If you're lucky." Mac said with a smile and she left for the office.

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac walked into the office.  It was quiet for a Monday morning.  She made coffee, fixed herself a cup and sat at her desk.  She reached for a file and stopped looking at her left hand.  She was lost in a daydream when there was a knock on her door; instinctively she placed her right hand over her left.  "Enter" she called out.

"Good morning." Harriet asked with a smile. "How was dinner last night?"

"Morning Harriet.  It was fine. How did you know?" Mac replied.

"Bobbie called me of course." Harriet said with a smile.  "Where's Harm?" 

"Home getting ready I assume." Mac answered.

"Oh, you haven't seen him yet today." Harriet asked with some disappointment.

"Harriet, remember my rule." Mac said with a smile.

"Well rules were made to be broken." Harriet said as she closed the door and sat down.

Mac tilted her head and smiled.

"You did see him this morning." Harriet said excitedly. Mac continued to smile.  

"Well tell me!" Harriet scolded. "Don't make me wait."

"Harriet we had a wonderful evening.  It got late so Harm stayed over. Why is our sex life so important to everyone?" Mac said coyly.

"It just is. AND?!?" Harriet asked with baited breath.

"And what?" Mac said.

"You are impossible." Harriet said as she stood up and turned to the door.  Mac laughed and reached for another folder with her left hand.

Harriet then turned back around to Mac, "Mac lunch today? Or are you and Harm… OH MY GOD!" Harriet yelled.

"Harriet calm down." Mac said laughing.

"When were you going to tell me? What did he say? When did this happen? Why didn't you call me?" Harriet was shouting questions at Mac.

"Last night and it was late." Mac said.  "I was going to tell you when Harm got here."

Suddenly Mac's door flew open. "Ma'am is everything ok in there?" Tiner asked.

"Yes Tiner, thank you everything is fine." Mac answered. 

As the door opened, the entire JAG office was looking towards Mac's office.  Harm had entered the bullpen and nonchalantly asked what all the commotion was about.  

"I don't know Sir.  There was a scream from the Colonel's office, Lt. Sims is in there with her." Came the response from a Petty Officer.

Harm walked over to Mac's office, smiling.  "Everything ok Bud?" Harm asked looking at Bud patting Harriet's back.

"Yes Sir, I thought something had happened to Harriet and the baby.  She's crying and laughing and I can't understand her."

"Harriet?" Harm asked. "Everything okay?" 

Harriet jumped up and hugged Harm.  "Yes everything is finally perfect." She said through her laughs and tears.

"Colonel what's going on?" Bud asked.

"Oh, Harriet noticed my engagement ring and got a bit excited." Mac said very casually.

"Oh, ok." Bud said not paying attention. It then hit him. "Engagement ring?" Bud turned around and gave Mac a hug.  He then turned to Harm and shook his hand. "Congratulations Sir." 

"Thank you Bud." Harm said with a big smile.

Congratulations." Sturgis said walking over and hugging is friend.  He then walked over to Mac; "I guess you did have it all under control last night." He laughed as he gave her a kiss. 

"Attention on deck." Tiner called out.  The Admiral had just walked in.

"Something I need to be made aware of?" The Admiral asked.

"No Sir, I mean yes Sir." Harm stumbled.

"Commander which is it? Yes or no?" The Admiral replied.

Harm took a deep breath, the bullpen was full and everyone was listening.  "Sir last night I asked the Colonel to marry me and she said Aye, Sir." 

"Is this true Colonel?" The Admiral asked trying to hide his smile.

"Yes Sir, it is.  I in turn asked the Commander if he would marry me and he replied in the affirmative Sir." Mac said standing at attention.

"I see," said the Admiral. "I believe congratulations are in order then." With that he shook Harm's hand and gave his Chief of Staff a hug. "Now would everybody please return to their duties?  Lt. Sims may I see you in my office please."

**THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Lt Sims, before you bring it up.  I want to talk to you about the engagement party." The Admiral said.

"Oh Sir, will you be hosting the party for them?" Harriet asked.

"Good god no! The last time I threw an engagement party for the Colonel everything turned into a disaster." The Admiral stated.  

"Understood Sir. Harriet said trying not to laugh. "Will there be anything else?" Harriet asked.

"No Lieutenant, not at this time.  Dismissed." The Admiral said.

"Aye Sir." Harriet said and left the office.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"Hi Mom." Harm said into the phone.

"Hello Harm, how are you?" Trish asked.

"Good mom.  Sergei said he had a wonderful visit with you." Harm replied.

"Yes, it was nice.  I'm trying Harmon." Trish said to her son.

"I know you are." Harm said with understanding. "Mom I wanted to thank you for taking care of the ring."

"Don't be silly Harm.  That's what mothers are for.  Just make sure you call me as soon as you give it to Mac." Trish said.

"Mom that's why I'm calling." Harm said very sadly, he might as well have a bit of fun.

"Oh Harmon, what did you do now? Did you get into another fight with Mac?" Trish sounded as if she wanted to strangle her son.

"Well not really. It wasn't exactly a fight." Harm said.

"Whatever you did. Apologize, don't let her get away." Trish reprimanded.

"Mom, I gave Mac the ring last night." Harm said excitedly. "And she said yes."

There was silence on the other end. "MOM? Are you there?" Harm called into the phone.

"Harm, what did you say to your mother?" Frank asked. "She's crying."

"Hi Frank, I told her I asked Mac to marry me and she said yes." Harm said laughing.

"Trish, get back on the line." Frank said laughing.

"Harm I am so happy for you." Trish said through her tears. "Transfer me to Mac."

"Gee love you too mom, hang on." Harm said as he transferred the call to Mac's office.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Colonel Mackenzie speaking." Mac answered her phone.

"Mac it's your future mother in law" Trish said

"Hi Trish how are you?" Mac asked.

"Fine now that that son of mine has woken up." Trish laughed.

"Well honestly Trish, I had planned to ask him but he beat me to it." Mac stated.

"I'm just glad it finally happened.  I know it's too soon for details, but what ever you need, you let me know." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I appreciate that." Mac said and she meant it.

"And Mac, keep that son of mine in line. If he's anything like his father was you're gonna have your hands full." Trish teased.

"We'll have to get together so you can give me tips and hints?" Mac said with a laugh.

"Don't worry about that dear, I have a direction book. I'll let you get back to work. Congratulations." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish talk to you soon." Mac said as she hung up the phone and smiled.

A few minutes later Harm was at her door. "Did you talk to my mom?"

"Your mom sounds happy." Mac said.

"Yeah she is.  As soon as she regained herself she asked to talk to you.  What did she say?" Harm asked.

"Mother/daughter-in-law stuff Harm.  When you become either one of those I will tell you." Mac said laughing.

Harm shook his head, _it's starting_ he thought. "You two are already bonding aren't you?" 

"Harm, the only one I want to _bond _with is you." Mac said with a devilish smile.

The day went by, everyone at JAG was excited.  This was something they were all waiting for.  Sturgis had called Bobbie and let her know.  Bobbie immediately called Mac and then Harm to offer her congratulations.

"Mac, how about we go out tonight to celebrate." Harriet suggested.

"Not tonight Harriet.  Maybe towards the end of the week." Mac said.

"Ok, but say the word.  We are all ready!" Harriet said with a laugh.

The day ended and Harm knocked on Mac's door. "Hello my future wife. Dinner tonight?" 

"Sure, but something simple." Mac said.

"Mac, are you ok?" Harm asked.

"Yes, just a busy day." She said laughing. "Pizza and relaxing?"

"Sure thing.  I'll be over around 7." Harm said.

"Sounds good, that gives me time to call Chloe." Mac said with a smile.

"You haven't called her yet?" Harm asked.

"No Harm, they really don't like the kids getting calls at school." Mac said with a laugh. 

"Forgot about that." Harm said with a smile, "Good thing I have you."

"I know what you mean." Mac said. "Oh and Harm, bring your uniform tonight."

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac had just hung up with Chloe when Harm arrived, pizza in one hand, uniform in the other.

"Dinner is served." He said giving her a kiss.

"Hey, go put your stuff in the bedroom." Mac said taking the pizza box.

"Already ordering me around." Harm said with a laugh.

"Harm we need to talk." Mac said quietly.

"You didn't change your mind already?" Harm asked a bit worried.

"No, don't be silly. Come sit down." Mac said.

"What's wrong?" Harm asked.

"Chloe asked me something and it made me think." Mac said.

"Oh right, how is Chloe?" Harm asked putting his arms around Mac and pulling her close.

"Very excited.  She wanted to know when, how, where and if we would be moving in together." Mac said.

"Ah, well isn't it a bit soon to be discussing that?" Harm asked trying to make it seem unimportant.

"Well, not really.  I know that we are going to be spending time at each other's apartments.  We did that before last night." Mac said.

"And? Mac if you don't want to repeat last night, we can wait.  It's going to be tough, but we can." Harm said.

"No, that's not it at all.  I plan on repeating last night as often as possible." Mac said with a laugh.

"Oh thank god." Harm said with a smile.

"Harm I don't want to live together until after we are married.  I did that before and it was a mess." Mac said.

"That's because it wasn't right.  Mac this is right, forever, remember? But I understand and it's fine." Harm said hugging her tight.

"Now that we have that settled, give me some pizza. I'm starved." Mac said with a smile.

They finished off the pizza and went to bed.  Harm held Mac in his arms that night.  They woke up the next morning and got ready for work.


	10. Wedding Plans

**WEDDING PLANS**

DISCLAIMER: SEE ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS – NOTHING HAS CHANGED

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS – IT TAKES A SECOND AND WOULD MAKE MY DAY. SO GO AHEAD MAKE MY DAY!

=====================================================================================================

A month had passed since Mac and Harm proposed to each other.  They split time between the two apartments and even spent nights alone. Much to Harriet's dismay, Mac did not want an engagement party.  She wanted things different this time.  Call it paranoia call it superstition call it what ever you want, but this was forever and nothing was going to ruin it.  Mac had already told Harm that once they set a date, he could not go flying for one month before the wedding.  He reluctantly agreed, but knew the horror she had been through when his plane went down.  It was the weekend and they had assumed their positions on Mac's couch.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"Mac I was thinking." Harm said, and before Mac could open her mouth, "I know refreshing."

"I wasn't going to say a word, but since you have…" Mac laughed.

"Let's get everything done now." Harm said.

"Now? What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Let's plan the wedding. The sooner we get it all done, the sooner we can relax.  I don't want to be one of those grooms running around at the last minute getting things done." Harm said.

Mac had to laugh, "Harm it's _the bride _who does all the last minute running around.  But that is a good idea.  So what did you have in mind flyboy?"

"Well, I thought you might have some ideas." Harm said with a sheepish grin.

"Now that you mention it, would you like my list?" Mac smiled.

"Bring it on!" Harm said grabbing the legal pad off the table.

"First do you want a church wedding?" Mac asked.

"As long as it's legal, I don't care where we get married." Harm replied.

"I don't want a church wedding. I want something different." Mac said.

"Ok different." Harm said as he wrote the word down on the paper.

"Harm, stop. This was your idea." Mac playfully slapped him.

"Hey, that hurt." Harm joked and looked wounded.

"I would like Reverend Turner to perform the service." Mac said. "Agreed" Harm replied.

"Chloe to be my Maid of Honor. I think she's old enough." Mac smiled.

"Sounds good, I want Sergei to be the Best Man." Harm stated.

"Naturally Harriet and Bobbie will be bridesmaids. And Bud and Sturgis as your groomsmen?" Mac asked.

"Absolutely, I was also thinking of asking Jack and Webb to be ushers." Harm said.

"You, Sturgis and Jack at my wedding?" Mac said with a laugh. "That should be interesting."

"Mac, come on." Harm said.

"Harm, anyone you want is perfect with me." Mac said with a big smile.

"Good, now who's going to give you away? Or did you plan on walking in to the Marine Hymn?" Harm teased.

"Funny, only if you guys dance to Anchor's Aweigh." Mac shot back.

"Seriously, I know you want things different than you last planned wedding." Harm said.

"I want that to be the same.  I'm going to ask the Admiral." Mac said with a smile. "Oh and Little AJ as the ring bearer."

"So to recap something different, Reverend Turner, Chloe, Sergei, my guys, your gals, the Admiral and Little AJ.  What else is there?" Harm asked.

"Where to have the ceremony, where to have the reception, when to have this wedding, invitations, flowers, the guest list, my gown, the bridesmaids gowns, shall I continue?" Mac said with a laugh.  Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting anyone?" Harm asked as he walked to the door.

"Not me?" Mac replied as she wrote some things on the list.

"Delivery for Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." The UPS man said.

"Thank you." Harm said as he signed for the package.

"Must be an engagement gift.  I didn't order anything." Mac said looking at the boxes.

Harm went and got scissors and opened the box.  Inside was a white box with a beautiful silk ribbon.  He handed the box to Mac to open.

"Oh my." Mac said as she opened the box.  Inside were two very delicate crystal doves.  She searched though the paper for a card.  Written on the envelope,_ To the future Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr_. "I know that handwriting." Mac said as she opened the envelope with shaking hands.  She read the note, shook her head and smiled.

"What?" Harm asked. "Who is it from?" Mac handed Harm the picture that was in the envelope and read the note aloud.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know this letter finds you well.  I heard of your engagement and wanted to send you both my congratulations.  The picture is of my daughter, Emma born 31 August.  Her mother reminds me of you, a lot of spunk and a lot of mouth.  I found my happiness and I know you have yours. Doves are a symbol of peace.  I wish that for both of you._

_With regards, _

_Mic_

The both looked at each other stunned.  "Well that's strange. Our first engagement gift and it came from Brumby." Harm said looking at the doves.

"I think he means it Harm.  He's gone on with his life. I'm happy for him." Mac said.

Harm sat down on the couch and rested is face in his hands.  He looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from him.  "You know, deep down I was worried that if Brumby found out, he might try something." 

"Harm, he's gone.  I love you, I always have.  He knew that. Let's forget Brumby." Mac said. "Oh there is one thing.  I think _you _should send him the thank you note."

"Why me?" Harm asked.

"Harm, he's made peace. You need to as well." Mac said almost as an order.

"Fine, I'll write it, but I am not sending a baby gift." Harm said with a laugh.

"Fair enough. I'll send it from both of us.  It's the polite thing to do." Mac said with a smile. "Now let's get back to the wedding plans."

"What date do you have in mind?" Harm asked.

"I was thinking about that, I think that we should wait until spring.  If we have it in the winter we have to have it indoors.  Not to mention that Harriet will not be happy if she has to waddle down the aisle." Mac said with a laugh.

"So a spring wedding it is. Any date in mind?"

"Yes, April 26th" Mac said.

"Any reason?" Harm asked.

"The baby is due the beginning of April and just call it my vision." Mac said with a hidden smile.

"Good enough reason for me." Harm said with a smile. "I have an idea for the reception." 

"Well don't keep it to yourself!" Mac said excitedly.

"The Landon House in Maryland. It's where J.E.B. Stuart had the Sabers and Roses Ball during the Civil War."

"Harm that sounds wonderful." Mac said.  Harm got up and went to his brief case.  He looked at some notes, "It's available April 26th. Shall I call?" Harm said picking up the phone.

"Harm you've been planning." Mac said with a laugh, "So have I. I know where I want to get married." She pulled out a picture and showed it Harm. "The only ones who know are you, me and Webb.  He made a call, it can be done." 

"Mac aren't people going to know when they see the invitation?" Harm asked in shock still looking at the picture.

"Nope, we have them all meet at JAG or some central location and then bus them there." Mac said with a wicked smile.

"You have it all figured out don't you?" Harm said hugging her. "This is amazing."

"Forever Harm, this is going to be forever." Mac said settling back into his hold.

**ACROSS TOWN**

She was excited she finally picked a song.  She knew he would love and couldn't wait to tell him.  Everyone would watch them dance and know that they really were the perfect couple.  If only he could get away from that woman.  That hold she had on him was ruining everything.  Once they were married he would be free.


	11. More of the Usual

**MORE OF THE USUAL**

STANDARD DICLAIMER

PLEASE REVIEW – I AM NOT TO PROUD TO BEG!

=====================================================================================================

Mac and Harm spent the rest of the weekend going over their wedding plans.  By Sunday night the guest list was completed.  Today Harm was leaving work early. He was going to the Landon House to pick up the contract and the menus and he had a few other errands to run.  Tuesday they were going to the jewelers to pick out rings, Wednesday to the printer to look at invitations, Thursday they were going to see different florists and Friday if all went well they planned on collapsing.  Even though the wedding was several months off, they were both getting very excited.

**JAG OFFICES**

"Good morning people. I assume everyone had a good weekend?" The Admiral asked.  "I see engaged life hasn't changed you a bit Rabb, held up my meeting once again."

"Sorry Sir, it's that Beltway traffic." Harm replied with his standard excuse.

"Let's get started. Colonel?" The Admiral said.

"Yes Sir, I am reviewing the case logs for last week and will be in court this afternoon for the Abrams Article 32." Mac said.

"Very good, Rabb?" The Admiral asked.

"I am in court this morning with the Plunker case and will be leaving early today Sir." Harm said hoping he slid that in unnoticed.

"Leaving early? Why?" The Admiral asked. "Never mind." He said holding up his hand. "Do I even want to know? Commander Turner?"

"Sir, I will be in depositions all day at Quantico with the Ramirez case. I should be back around 1600."

"Very good, Lt. Roberts?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, I have court this afternoon, Article 32 for Abrams and the Plunker case this morning." Bud said.

"Sounds good, I have an announcement to make." The Admiral said. "We have a temporary assignee here to replace Lt. Singer." 

"Who is it Sir?" Mac asked.

"Lt Alfred Aldridge" The Admiral replied only to hear a collective groan. "Now people, hear me out.  In light of the fact that Harriet is pregnant and Lt. Roberts is a bundle of nerves and two of my officers are planning a wedding and my other officer is keeping them grounded, I thought it might be a good idea to have someone around here to do some work. Not to mention handle any cases that require out of town duties."

The group smiled and said a collective "Aye Sir."

"Is there anything else?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir if I could. I'd like to speak with you privately." Mac asked.

"Meet me in my office Colonel.  Dismissed." The Admiral said.

**THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"At ease Colonel. What can I do for you?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Mac asked.

"Granted Mac, go ahead." The Admiral replied.

"Thank you Sir.  I was wondering has the job of giving the bride away expired?" Mac asked with a smile.

"No Mac it hasn't. It will be my honor." The Admiral said with a chuckle. "I take it you've picked a date?"

"Yes Sir, we have. April 26th." Mac replied.

"And where is this wedding going to take place?" The Admiral asked.

"Well the reception will be at the Landon House in Frederick, Maryland." Mac smiled.

"And the ceremony Colonel?" The Admiral asked with humorous impatience.

"Well Sir, that's on a need to know basis.  With all due respect you don't need to know." Mac said flashing a big smile.

"Mac, if I am to walk you down the aisle, don't you think it's a good idea I know where to show up?" The Admiral asked laughing.

"Don't worry about it Sir, we want it to be a surprise.  We have it covered." Mac said.  "May I be dismissed?"

"Oh, go.  Get me those case logs." The Admiral said calling after her.  _They are going to be the death of me_. He thought.

**THE AFTERNOON**

Mac, Bobbie and Harriet met outside the JAG offices for their weekly lunch.  Harriet was feeling very uncomfortable she had 6 months left to go and could not believe that she had now gained 25 pounds.

"If I keep up like this, I am going to have to delivery this baby in the elephant cage at the zoo." Harriet groaned.

"Harriet, you look just fine.  Didn't the Doctor say everything was ok?" Mac asked.

"What does he know? Let him carry a baby around and then he can tell me what's ok." Harriet said.

"Harriet what can we do?" Bobbie asked sympathetically.

"Oh nothing. Mac any news on the wedding plans?" Harriet asked.

"Yes there are.  Would you care to hear them?" Mac asked.

"No, who cares?" Bobbie said sarcastically.

"Fine, I won't say a word." Mac teased.

"Mac start talking or I am going to sit on you." Harriet threatened.

"Harm is going to the Landon House today to pick up the contracts for the reception." Mac said.

"Where's that?" Bobbie asked.

"In Frederick.  It's a Civil War site and absolutely beautiful. Harm picked it." Mac answered showing them pictures.

"It looks wonderful." Harriet cooed.

"Gorgeous." Bobbie added.

"I was thinking on Saturday would you like to go shopping for bridesmaids dresses?" Mac asked.

"I can't be a bridesmaid Mac, look at me." Harriet protested.

"Harriet, we are getting married April 26th. Three weeks after your due date, with Little AJ you had your shape back by the next day." Mac said reassuring her friend.

"You're doing that for me?" Harriet said and she started to cry.

"Harriet, please don't cry." Mac and Bobbie said in unison.

"I can't help it.  My hormones are doing it not me." Harriet said through her tears.

"Well, I'm free Saturday.  Where do you want to go?" Bobbie asked trying to get Harriet on to something else.

"I was thinking of Tyson's Corners.  They have a Jessica McClintock store there and I thought we could get some ideas." Mac said.

"Sounds perfect." Bobbie said.

"Mac who is doing the ceremony? Harriet asked.

"We called Reverend Turner this morning and asked him." Mac said.

"That's so nice.  So what else?" Bobbie asked.

"I am going to ask Chloe to be my Maid of Honor, Harm is asking Sergei to be his Best Man and Sturgis and Bud to be his groomsmen.  He is also asking Jack and Webb to be ushers." Mac replied.

"Sturgis and Jack with Harm? You must be in love." Harriet laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing." Mac said with a smile. "We want Little AJ to be our ring bearer."

Harriet started crying again, "That is the nicest thing I have ever heard."

"Harriet!" Bobbie said handing her a tissue. "Save some for the wedding. Mac, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so. We go for the invitations, the rings and flowers this week.  We're going to look at dresses this weekend. Harm is picking up the menus today. What else is there?"

"Where's the ceremony?" Bobbie asked.

"Oh right, it's a surprise." Mac said.

"A SURPRISE?" Both Harriet and Bobbie shouted at her.

"Trust me, trust us. You will love it." Mac said with a smile, she got up leaving Harriet and Bobbie stunned.

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac was finishing up the case logs and getting ready for court.  She was taking her time, hoping to see Harm before she left.  It was getting close to 2 and she couldn't wait any longer.  She jotted a quick note to Harm and picking up her things went to drop it on his desk.  She walked out of his office and right into a familiar figure.

"Hey, I just left you a note." Mac said.

"Court ran late. I'll walk with you.  What did the note say?" Harm asked taking Mac's files from her.

"I love you." Mac smiled.

"I know," Harm replied with a laugh. "But what did the note say?" Mac just rolled her eyes. 

"You really need to work on your routine." Mac said with a laugh. "How did the Plunker case go?"

"Good, waiting to hear back from the judge in a day or two." Harm replied.

"You think you are going to get the conviction?" Mac asked.

"Of course." Harm said flashing a smile.

"Harm that ego…" Mac said shaking her head. "That's only because I wasn't defending." 

"Bud didn't have a chance, and neither would you.  There were 15 witnesses." Harm said.

"Ok, you have this one." Mac said with a laugh.

"I better get going to Frederick.  I'll call you when I get home." Harm said giving her a kiss.

"Oh get a room." Webb said laughing.

"Hey Webb. What problem brings you here?" Harm asked jokingly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I had an idea for the seating dilemma at the ceremony. But forget it." Webb said with a smile.

"Love to hear it but I am almost late." Mac said giving Harm a quick kiss and walking off.

"Webb, what are you doing right now?" Harm asked.

"Nothing really. I signed out for the time being to talk to you and Mac." Webb replied.

"Take a drive with me to Frederick. I have to pick up the reception contract.  " Harm said.

On the ride to Frederick, Webb filled Harm in on the seating idea he had.  Harm completed his business at the Landon House, picking up the menus and leaving a deposit.  They drove back; Harm dropped Webb of at his car and continued on his errands.  As Webb walked to his car he thought, _they really are friends._

**ACROSS TOWN**

She sat looking out the window waiting for her love to return.  She was getting impatient waiting for him. She hated when he kept her waiting, she would discuss that fact with him when he finally arrived.  The apartment was decorated with floral arrangements and candles.  

"Harm I've been waiting all day.  What do you want to do first? Our guest list or the menu?" She asked.

"What ever makes you happy" He said.

"I think the menu. Now I think we should have three entrees.  A meat, a fish, and a vegetarian meal. Does that sound okay to you?" She asked.

"It's fine." He replied.

"Honey is everything ok? You seem a bit distracted.  Is she telling you give up flying?" She asked. "I am so glad you are going to be rid of her soon.  I would never make you stop flying.  I know how much you love it."

"That is why I love you." He said.

"Everyday we get closer and closer to the dream of being Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr.  I get a warm glow just thinking about it.  I've been rattling off like crazy and I haven't even asked you how your day was." She said taking his hand and leading him to the couch. "Relax and tell me how your day was."

She listened to him and then got up, "I'm getting tired.  I think I am going to take a nap.  Give me a kiss." She said puckering her lips.  She walked into the bedroom.  "Oh before I forget, please try to be more punctual, I hate when you are late." She blew him a kiss and closed the door.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm walked into his apartment exhausted.  He decided a hot shower would be just the trick.

"Hey brother, you look terrible." Sergei said.

"Thanks." Harm said taking off his shirt. "I am going to take a shower.  If Mac calls tell her I am in the shower and will call her back."

"She already called about 10 minutes ago.  Said she was going to take a hot bath and to call her around 8." Sergei said.

Harm checked his watch, "Sounds good." He hopped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later Harm got out of the shower feeling refreshed. He went to the phone and called Mac.

"Hello." Mac answered.

"Hey you.  How did court go?" Harm asked.

"Well Bud would have done you proud.  Charges were dismissed." Mac said. "I miss you."

"Not as much as I love you." Harm replied and could hear Sergei mock gagging in the background.

"How did everything go at the Landon House?" Mac asked.

"I picked up the menus and I made a deposit." Harm said.

"You did? Oh that's terrific." Mac's smile could be heard through the phone.

"Tomorrow night I figure we can go over the menus." Harm said.

"Ok, we have to drive to the jewelers in Herndon.  There are restaurant all around there, we can have dinner and look at them then." Mac suggested.

"Sounds like a plan.  I love you. See you tomorrow." Harm said.

"I love you too Harm. See you in the morning." Mac replied.


	12. Halloween

**HALLOWEEN**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those who don't know the story of Don Quixote, he was a crazy man who was a dreamer and believed he was a knight.  He fought dragons that were actually windmills and fell in love with a common kitchen wench who was also a  "lady of the night" named Aldonza. When Don Quixote looked at Aldonza he saw her as the refined Lady Dulcenea.

=====================================================================================================

Mac and Harm completed most of their tasks for the wedding.  They had picked their rings, the menu, the flowers and the invitations.  They had taken care of everything they wanted to.  Now as Halloween approached they could have some fun.

**THE ROBERTS' HOUSE**

Harriet was busy in the kitchen.  She had invited everyone over for a party.  This party was for two reasons; they never did have a celebration for Mac and Harm's engagement and now that she had a home, she and Bud could invite everyone over without being cramped as they were in the apartment.  _Too bad Halloween didn't fall on the weekend this year_. Harriet thought.  It was the Saturday before but it would still be fun.  Mikey was on leave and came to visit. _A third reason for a party_, Harriet smiled.

"Bud, did you check to make sure we have enough ice?" She called.

"Yes Harriet, we have enough of everything to supply the 6th fleet." Bud replied.

"Well it's not the 6th fleet that's coming tonight, it's our friends." Harriet replied.

"Honey we have enough stuff stop worrying." Bud said rolling his eyes. "Mikey, if you ever get married think twice about having kids."

"Bud, Mikey don't you think you should be getting changed into your costumes?  Everyone will be here shortly." Harriet called.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"You look rather interesting." Sergei said laughing at his brother.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Harm asked looking at Sergei.

"I am Prince Charming of course." Sergei said with a smile. "I think tonight is going to be a lot of fun. We don't have Halloween parties in Russia."

"I haven't been to a Halloween party since I was a kid." Harm said laughing. "Are you ready? I don't want to be late picking up Mac."

"Brother you are whisked." Sergei said.

Harm looked at his brother for a moment confused and then he laughed. "I think you mean 'whipped' and no I am not."  They left and drove to Mac's.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac was putting the final touches on her costume.  She wore a low cut gray peasant blouse with a long rag style skirt.  She adjusted her top so that it would be off her shoulders.  _I do look like a kitchen wench_.  She laughed as she walked into the living room and sat down.  She wrapped a cloth anklet around her ankle.  H_opefully Harriet won't mind me barefoot_. She thought with a laugh as she slipped on a pair of slides, knowing she was going to remove them once she got to Harriet and Bud's.  Barefoot would just make her "character" more believable.  She was about to sit back and wait for Harm and Sergei when she decided to wait outside.  She grabbed the shawl and left her apartment.

_Talk about timing, _she thought.  As she hit the last step Harm and Sergei pulled up.  Harm jumped out of the SUV and walked over to Mac.

"My Lady Dulcenea." He said bowing.

"Don Quixote, I am honored." Mac replied with a smile.

At this point Sergei got out of the SUV in order to give Mac his spot in the front. 

"Why Prince Charming," she said with a curtsey "You are so gallant to give me your seat."

"Anything for Aldonza." Sergei said with a laugh, to which Harm gave his brother a playful smack in the back of the head.

"Ok children," Mac teased. "Let's go."

**THE ROBERTS'HOME**

The Roberts' house looked incredible.  Harriet had really outdone herself with the decorating.  The front of the house looked like a graveyard and the porch was covered with ghosts, goblins and spider webs.  Inside she was equally creative with pumpkins, candles and spooky music.  Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

The first guests to arrive were Sturgis and Bobbie.  "Good evening Harriet." Sturgis said giving her a kiss.

"Harriet you look so cute." Bobbie laughed.

"I figured I might as well get used to being huge so Humpty Dumpty seemed the way to go." Harriet said sighing.

"Harriet, don't be silly." Bobbie said. "You look fine."

"Well I don't look as cute as you and Sturgis. Where ever did you find Peter Pan and Tinker Bell costumes?" Harriet asked

"Believe it or not, Sturgis found them." Bobbie said.  Just then Bud walked into the room.  Bobbie and Sturgis burst into laughter.

"Harriet I am not wearing this." Bud said in protest.

"Bud really," Sturgis said trying to contain his laughter. "The Pillsbury Dough Boy is a good look for you." 

"Hello Commander." Mikey said, coming into the room.

"Hey Mikey.  It's Sturgis tonight. Great costume." Sturgis said.

"Hi Mikey.  Fantastic costume." Bobbie said.

"Well, I thought being a NYC Fireman was a good idea." Mikey said with a big smile.

The door opened and in walked Batman and Robin.  "Oh my god." Bud said with a laugh.

"Gunny Tiner what in the world?" Sturgis said laughing.

"Don't you listen to them." Bobbie said. "I would take you over George Clooney any day Gunny."

"And Tiner, you are every bit as cute as Chris O'Donnell." Harriet added.

"Thank you ma'ams." They both said and went to talk with Mikey.

Little by little people began to trickle into the party.

"Harriet, where are Mac and Harm?" Bobbie asked.

"I don't know they said they were coming." Harriet replied.

The door opened and in walked Harriet's neighbors followed by William Shakespeare and Queen Elizabeth I.  "Good Evening ladies." The Admiral said.

"Good evening Sir, you look wonderful." Harriet squeaked. "Meredith you look regal."

"AJ, that's very creative." Bobbie said. "How are you Meredith?"

"Thank you." Meredith said. "And Harriet thank you for including me."

"So Tinker Bell.  Is Peter Pan around?" The Admiral asked laughing.

"Yes he is.  He's here some where." Bobbie replied.

Again the door opened in finally Mac, Harm and Sergei arrived.

"It's about time." Harriet said rushing over to them.

"Sorry Harriet, Harm took a wrong turn and wouldn't listen." Mac said a bit aggravated.

"I'm a pilot.  I have an excellent sense of direction." Harm protested.

"Harm you are a man, you refuse to ask for directions." Mac shot back.

"Well argue later.  Sergei that costume is wonderful. Come with me." Harriet said taking Sergei by the hand.

"Prince Charming. Meet Cinderella." Harriet said with a big smile and walked back to Mac and Harm.

"No wonder you picked out his costume." Mac said with a laugh.

"Her name is Elena, her parents live a few doors down. She is a junior at American University and majoring in Economics and minoring in Russian.  She is perfect for him." Harriet said bubbling.

"Always the matchmaker." Mac laughed.

"Hey I seem to recall locking two people together and that didn't turn out so bad did it?" Harriet asked.

"No it didn't." Harm said hugging Mac.

Just then the door swung open. "WHO STOLE MY MOJO?"

They all turned and laughed.  There stood Clayton Webb dressed as Austin Powers.

"Webb you came." Bud said.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Webb said with a smile.

The evening continued with celebration dancing and good fun.  Little AJ even made a brief appearance as Winnie the Pooh.

As the party began to thin out, just the JAG crew remained to help clean up.

"Really you don't have to stay and help." Harriet protested.

"Harriet, don't be silly." The Admiral said.

"Has anyone seen Sergei?" Harm asked.

"Prince Charming left with Cinderella about an hour ago." Mikey said.  

"That's my brother." Harm said with a smile.

"The costumes were amazing tonight." Bobbie remarked.

"They were.  Did you see that Phantom of the Opera costume?" Mac added.

"Yeah I did." Sturgis answered.  "Who was that?"

"I guess it was one of the neighbors." Bud replied.

"No, it wasn't." Harriet remarked.

"Well who ever it was, it was incredible." Meredith stated. "As if he walked right off the stage."

"Listen everyone, let's forget this.  It really is late.  We'll take care of it tomorrow." Harriet said.

"If you're sure." Mac said.

"Absolutely. Besides I have Bud and Mikey here to help." Harriet said with a big smile.

They all said their goodnights, thanked Harriet and Bud for the wonderful evening and left.

**HARM'S SUV**

"Did I mention how sexy and beautiful you looked tonight?" Harm said.

"Yes, but I can hear it again." Mac replied with a smile.

"You looked very sexy tonight." Harm said with a smile.

"And what about the beautiful part?" Mac teased.

"Well that goes without saying." Harm said.

"Nice save flyboy." Mac laughed.

They pulled up to Mac's building.  "Hey are we going running tomorrow?"

"Yes, pick you up at 8?" Harm asked.

"Yep and then all day together." Mac said.

"And all night." Harm said with a smile as he started to get out of the SUV.

"Harm you don't need to walk me to the door." Mac said. "Go on, I'll see you in the morning."

Harm leaned over and kissed Mac good night. "Hey, Aldonza can you wear that tomorrow night?"

"My name is Dulcenea." Mac said with a laugh. Harm waited until he saw Mac enter the building and then pulled away.

**ACROSS TOWN**

She sat at the vanity and removed her mask; she then removed her make-up.  Once her face was cleaned she changed out of her Phantom costume and slipped on a nightgown.  She poured a glass of wine and waited.  

"Nice for you to be on time tonight Harm." She said.

"Your costume is wonderful. Fitting that she came as a whore." She laughed.

"It just kills me that we have to hide how we feel." She said. "Dance with me." She began to twirl around the room.

"Now you better get going.  It's not proper for you to be here so late." She said. "Good night my love."


	13. Details Details

**DETAILS DETAILS**

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to people I don't know, I will probably never meet them.  It's a good thing they may night like what I do to their characters.

Please send me reviews.

=====================================================================================================

Everyone had a blast at the Halloween party.  Harriet once again proved that she is the Reigning Queen of Matchmaking.  Sergei and Elena were perfect for each other.  

**RESTON TOWN JEWELERS**

She walked into the jewelers; she was going to pick out the rings today.  It was all so exciting.  They had decided on something simple.  Plain gold bands nothing too ornate.  They didn't need extravagance to show their love.

"May I help you miss?" The clerk Keith, asked.

"Yes I need to pick out wedding bands." She replied.

"We have a wonderful selection.  Will your fiancé be joining you?" Keith asked.

"No, I am picking out both. He had to work." She said.

"Well let me show you what we have.  What exactly are you looking for?" Keith asked.

"Something simple and elegant." She answered.

"I have two simple gold bands.  Very tasteful." Keith said picking up the matching rings.

"These are perfect." She said smiling.

"I need a size 5 for me and a 10 for my fiancé." She said smiling.

"I have a 5 here, but the 10 will have to be sized." Keith told her.

"That's fine. Our wedding isn't until the spring." She said smiling. "I will pay for them now."

"Ok, may I have your name?" Keith asked.

"Why don't we put them under my fiancé's name. Harmon Rabb." She said with a smile.

"Sure, the ring should be ready in a couple of days." Keith said.

"Perfect, I will be back next week if that's ok." She said.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Mac and Harm had a wonderful dinner in Reston.  They picked the restaurant because it was close to the jewelers.  Tonight they would be picking up their rings.  It was very exciting.  It was the first tangible item they had for the wedding.  They walked over to Reston Town Jewelers and asked for Rick.

"Miss MacKenzie Mr. Rabb it's good to see you." Rick said. "How are the wedding plans?"

"Going great." Harm said with a smile.

"Let me go get the rings." Rick said.

"Harm I can't believe the rings are ready." Mac said excitedly.

"It's all coming together.  What do we have left?" Harm asked.

"Everything." Mac said with a laugh.

"Here you go." Rick said handing them the rings.

"So do we try them on?" Harm asked.

"Well it would be a good idea, to ensure they fit correctly." Rick replied. "Turn your backs to each other and try them."

"Here we go." Mac said as she slipped the ring on her finger. "It fits."

"So does mine." Harm said. 

"Good luck with your wedding." Rick said as he put the rings in the boxes and handed them a bag.

"Thank you." Harm said. "We don't need luck." They left the store.

"Hey Rick who was that?" Keith asked.

"That was probably one of the most in love couples I have seen in here." Rick said with a laugh.

"Did you say his name was Rabb?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, and her's is MacKenzie." Rick replied.

"Wow, I had a woman in here earlier today.  She ordered rings for her wedding.  Her fiancé's name was Rabb too." Keith said.

"Must be a common name." Rick said.

"Weird." Keith said shaking his head.

**DRIVE BACK TO HARM'S**

"Mac wanna stay over tonight?" Harm asked.

"Sure.  It's been a few days. Where's Sergei tonight?" Mac asked.

"He's been coming home late. Spending more and more time with Elena." Harm said.

"Harriet really did well." Mac's said with a laugh.

"Hey according to the check list, we have everything pretty much done." Harm said.

"I spoke with Ana today, she has the photographer and video-grapher set.  She is sending us pictures of wedding cakes to pick."

"Great and I dropped the invitations off at the calligrapher." Harm said.

"I think we have this under control." Mac said.

They arrived at Harm's and went inside. 

Hey Harm, I want ice cream." Mac said with a smile.

"Hmmm, a craving?" Harm teased.

"As if." Mac said laughing. "No hunger pains." 

"I'll be back in a few." Harm said and left to get ice cream.

**ACROSS TOWN **

She stood in front of the mirror in her wedding gown. She slipped the gold band on and smiled. It was perfect. Four more months, and they would be husband and wife.  Everything was all ready.  Now they just had to get to the church.  She took off the gown and ring and got into bed.  She dreamt of her future and how perfect it would be.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"My hero!" Mac said as Harm walked in with the ice cream.

"Would you like a bowl or do you plan on eating out of the carton?" Harm teased.

"The carton." Mac said smiling. "Get me a spoon."

"Hey are you ready for tomorrow?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, Singer's trial. I can't believe it's finally happening." Mac said.

"It should be interesting." Harm replied.

"That's an understatement." Mac said.


	14. The People v Singer

**THE PEOPLE V. SINGER**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

The Admiral was sitting at his desk reviewing the Singer case file.  He was going to prosecute this one himself with Bud as co-counsel.  Singer had obtained outside counsel.  The smartest thing she had ever done.  No one at JAG would have wanted to defend her.  He gathered the files and went to the conference room.

"Good morning." He said to his staff. "This will be quick.  Since the majority of us will be in and out of court today, I suggest we get a move on. Any questions?"

"Yes Sir, what order will we be testifying?" Mac asked.

"First you, then Cmdr. Rabb, Lt. Sims and then Tiner." The Admiral replied.  "After that I will bring in Lt. Aaronson from Bethesda."

"Sir, how long is this going to be?" Lt. Sims asked.

"Our side should not be more than a day or two. I don't know how long her lawyers will take with each of you. Their witness list is practically non existent." The Admiral replied. "I will see you all there at 0900.  Dismissed. Lts. Roberts and Sims, please remain."

"Aye sir." The replied as the rest of the group left.

"Are you both ready for this? I realize bringing up Baby Sarah will not be easy.  If at anytime you feel overwhelmed just say the word." The Admiral stated.

"Sir, I understand the need to bring up the incident in the court room.  We can handle it." Bud replied.

"Harriet?" The Admiral questioned.

"Yes sir, I can do this." Harriet said.

"Ok, but at anytime you just say the word." The Admiral said with concern.

"Understood Sir." Harriet said with a smile.

**THE COURTROOM**

Mac, Harm, Harriet, Bud and Tiner were assembled in the gallery.  The Admiral was at the prosecution table laying out his note.  Loren Singer walked into the courtroom and took a seat at the defense table with her lawyer.  She didn't even look at her former colleagues.

"This should be interesting." Harm whispered to Mac.

"I wonder how she actually found someone to defend her." Mac replied.

"Probably the law firm of "Wedoit and Howe." Harm said with a slight laugh. 

Judge Sebring walked to the bench and took his seat. "Come to order and be seated. Pretrial motions?"

"Yes your honor.  My name is Carl Lines for the defense. We have entered a motion for you to excuse yourself." Lines stated.

"On what grounds? Mr. Lines." Sebring asked.

"Your honor, upon reviewing the basics for this case, I found that you were defended by one of the prosecution witnesses and also have a personal friendship with Admiral Chegwidden." Lines stated.

"Mr. Lines, part of being a judge is knowing how to be impartial.  My personal opinions will not be a factor in this case." Sebring replied. "Your motion is denied. Is there anything else?" Sebring asked.

"No, Sir." Lines answered he then turned to Singer, "Well at least we have grounds for appeal if needed." 

"I'll hear opening arguments." Sebring said. "Admiral Chegwidden."

"Thank you.  We plan to prove that Loren Singer abused her position at JAG.  She tapped into the computer systems accessing personal information, provided erroneous information to the Secretary of the Navy in an attempt to discredit her co-workers and on more than one occasion displayed conduct unbecoming an officer." The Admiral stated.

"Mr. Lines?"

"Your honor, we reserve the right to make our opening at the time we begin our defense." Lines replied.

"Very well. Admiral Chegwidden, call your first witness." Sebring stated.

**MAC TESTIFIES**

"The prosecution calls Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." The Admiral said.  Mac was sworn in and the questioning began.

"Colonel MacKenzie, please tell us your dealings with Loren Singer." The Admiral asked.

"She proved to be ambitious regardless of the consequences." Mac stated.

"In what way." The Admiral asked.

"Sir, her goal was to win every case she had without relevance to facts or situations." Mac replied. "Loren Singer would use any means possible legal or illegal to obtain her objective."

"Objection your honor, does the Colonel have any proof of illegal actions?" Lines stated.

"Sustained. Colonel, please refrain from stating opinions." Sebring admonished.

"Colonel please tell the court about the incident regarding a copy of a report that was left in your car." The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir, I was prosecuting a case of involuntary manslaughter.  Lt. Singer and Lt. Roberts were defending.  I had already instructed Gunnery Sergeant Galindez to investigate if the Lieutenant being charged had been drinking.  After a day in court I returned to my car to find the confidential report B on the car seat. Not realizing what it was I opened the report.  I saw that my suspicions were confirmed but did not read any further into the report once I was aware of what I had been left." Mac stated.

"Objection your honor, this is all very interesting, but what does this have to do with my client?" Lines asked.

"Your honor, with a little latitude, the relevance will be understood." The Admiral said.

"Denied Mr. Lines." Sebring said.

"Colonel what did you do next." The Admiral asked.

"I went to Commander Rabb and asked his opinion on how I should handle the situation Sir." Mac replied.

"What was decided?" The Admiral asked.

"Since I already had suspicions of what was in the report, we agreed that there was nothing wrong and destroyed the report." Mac said.

"You honor, I would like to restate my objection." Lines said.

"Mr. Lines, your request is denied.  Wrap this up Admiral." Sebring said.

"Colonel MacKenzie, please tell us what happened in court."

"I presented my evidence and Lt. Singer objected and called for a side bar.  She stated that I had unlawful information.  The only way she could have known I had seen the report was if she had left it for me.  I was the only one who knew about this and Commander Rabb." Mac said.

"Thank you Colonel MacKenzie, no further questions your honor." The Admiral said.

"Your witness Mr. Lines." Sebring announced.

"Colonel MacKenzie, do you have any concrete proof that Lt. Singer put this report in your car?" Lines asked.

"No I don't." Mac replied.

"Do you normally go to Commander Rabb with problems and not your commanding officer?" Lines asked.

"Commander Rabb and I have been partners for some time now and often seek each other's advice." Mac replied.

"Yes partners.  That's a lovely engagement ring Colonel.  Just how much partnering do you and the commander engage in?" Lines asked.

"Objection your honor, what does the Colonel's engagement ring have to do with anything." The Admiral asked.

"Sustained. Keep your questions relevant Mr. Lines." Sebring stated.

"Yes your honor. Colonel MacKenzie, you don't like Lt. Singer do you?" Lines asked.

"No Sir, I don't particularly care for her." Mac replied.

"So you would say anything to get even with her?" Lines asked.

"Get even with her? I don't have any thing against Lt. Singer.  I just find her actions and attitude less than professional." Mac said.

"And caring on a romance with a co-worker is professional?" Lines shot back.

"Objection your honor, the relationship between Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb has no relevance to this case." The Admiral stated.

"Your honor, while there is a relationship between the Colonel and the Commander, I was speaking of her relationship with Colonel Farrow." Lines stated.

"Objection your honor, any past actions of Colonel MacKenzie have no relevance to the situation." The Admiral said.

"Goes to credibility of the witness your honor." Lines said.

"Sustained. Mr. Lines, I suggest you move along." Sebring commanded.

"No further questions your honor." Lines said.

"Very well we will break for 10 minutes and then you may call your next witness." Sebring said.

**THE HALLWAY**

"I'm sorry Sir." Mac said.

"Colonel, you did fine.  He was grasping at straws. Rabb are you ready?" The Admiral stated.  
"Yes Sir I am." Harm replied. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Harm said taking Mac by the arm and they walked away.

"Mac you ok?" Harm asked.

"Fine, I didn't expect him to bring up Farrow." Mac said.

"It's in the past. At least Sebring cut him off." Harm said.

"Before he could talk about Chris or Mic for that matter." Mac said.

"Mac, that's the past.  We're looking to the future remember?" Harm said with a smile.  They were called back into court before Mac could reply.

**THE COURTROOM**

**HARM TESTIFIES**

"The people call Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. to the stand." The Admiral said.

Harm was sworn in and the questioning began.

"Commander Rabb please tell the court your conversations with Lt. Singer." The Admiral stated.

"Sir on more than one occasion she has directly stated and implied that she wanted to be the first female Judge Advocate General under no uncertain terms." Harm said.

"Did you have the opportunity to work with Lt. Singer on any occasions?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir, I did." Harm replied.

"And what can you tell us regarding your working together." The Admiral asked.

"I found her to be competent at times, however, she refused advice and at times took matters into her own hands regardless of the strategies and pre-determined game plans." Harm said.

"Commander Rabb, you stated in my office that you believed Lt. Singer had accessed your e-mails.  What brought you to this conclusion?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, several weeks ago, Lt. Roberts, Commander Turner and myself had been e-mailing a song parody to each other.  Do to the sensitive nature of the situation; we were the only three who knew about it.  The SecNav found out about the song, not just that it was being done but actual words.  They only way that could have been done was if someone had seen our e-mails." Harm stated.

"Objection your honor.  How does this prove it was my client?" Lines demanded.

"Your honor the people are getting ready to answer that." The Admiral quickly responded.

"Get there fast Admiral, overruled." Sebring said.

"Commander Rabb, what lead you to believe it was Lt. Singer?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, I wasn't sure until I saw Petty Officer Tiner's information. However, Colonel MacKenzie and I send each other e-mails regarding where we were going to have dinner one night.  We told no one, Lt. Singer showed up at the restaurant." Harm said.

"Isn't is possible that she was having dinner there too?" The Admiral asked.

"Possible but not likely Sir, this was an out of the way restaurant." Harm replied.

"Objection your honor. Is the Commander now an expert on my clients eating habits?" Lines questions.

"Sustained." Sebring said.

"Commander Rabb, please tell us what happened at the restaurant." The Admiral stated.

"Sir, the Colonel and I staged a public break up.  The SecNav was made aware of this right away. No one knew about it except for Lt. Singer. She witnessed it." Harm said.

"Objection your honor.  This proves that my client saw a breakup, nothing more." Lines protested.

"Your honor, it goes to show how the SecNav was advised of the situation." The Admiral said.

"Your objection is sustained, regarding the computer tapping, however I will allow the information to the SecNav remain." Sebring said.

"Commander would you consider Lt. Singer a good officer?" The Admiral asked.

"Objection your honor.  Commander Rabb was not Lt. Singer's Commanding Officer and has no right to venture an opinion." Lines stated.

"Your honor, Commander Rabb is a senior officer and a career navy man.  I think his opinion counts for a lot." The Admiral stated.

"Overruled Mr. Lines. Answer the question Commander Rabb." Sebring stated.

"No, I don't feel she was a good officer.  A good officer knows how to lead and looks to the good of the service.  Lt. Singer only looked out for herself." Harm said.

"Thank you, no further questions." The Admiral said.

"Any questions Mr. Lines?" Sebring asked.

"Thank you Sir. Commander Rabb what was the e-mail you and Commander Turner and Lt. Roberts were sending to each other?" Lines asked.

"Objection goes to relevance." The Admiral stated. 

"Your honor, I think we all have a right to know what goes on in the JAG offices." Lines stated.

"Overruled, I agree. Answer the question Commander." Sebring said.

"We, Cmdr. Turner, Lt. Roberts and I, decided to write an apology song to our significant others. So we did a parody of "Buttercup." Harm mumbled.

"Excuse me Commander what did you say?" Sebring asked.

"I said we wrote a parody to the song "Buttercup." Harm replied. Sebring rolled his eyes and hid his amusement.

"And did you perform this song?" Lines asked.

"Yes we did." Harm replied knowing what was coming next.

"Where?" Lines asked.

"McMurphy's Tavern." Harm replied.

"And were you in costumes?" Lines asked.

"Objection your honor. Relevance?" The Admiral demanded.

"Your honor, my client has been charged with conduct unbecoming an officer.  I would like to show how other officers act."

"Overruled." Sebring said.

"Commander Rabb, I repeat were you wearing costumes?" Lines asked.

"Yes we were." Harm stated.

"And what were those costumes?" Lines asked.

"We were dressed up as 70's disco women." Harm said turning a bit red. This time Sebring couldn't hide his smile.

"Interesting, and you are all career Naval Officers." Lines stated not asking a question.

"Objection!" The Admiral yelled.

"Withdrawn." Lines said.  "Commander Rabb, did you ever threaten Lt. Singer?" 

"No Sir, I have not." Harm replied.

"Not even regarding that mysterious report?" Lines asked.

"Sir I mentioned to Lt. Singer that if I ever found out who planted the report in Colonel MacKenzie's car I would personally destroy that person's career.  If the Lieutenant took that as a threat I can only surmise it was because she was the one who had put the report in the Colonel's car." Harm replied smugly.

Blind-sided by the response, Lines rested.  

**HARRIET TESTIFIES**

"Your next witness Admiral." Sebring said.

"The people call Lt. Harriet Sims." The Admiral said.

"Lt. Sims, please tell us your dealings with Lt. Singer." The Admiral said.

"Sir, it is no secret that the Lieutenant and I have had our differences.  I was a witness on a case she was defending and she used the death of my new born to discredit me as a witness." Harriet began.

"Objection your honor, Lt. Singer's courtroom tactics are not on trial here." Lines said.

"Goes to grounds of her attitude and behavior your honor." The Admiral said.

"Sustained. Admiral, move along." Sebring said.

"Lt. Sims, please tell us about the events that took place while your husband was at sea." The Admiral said.

"Sir, I had purchased a new house and had yet to advise my husband.  Lt. Singer took it upon herself to inform him. " Harriet said.

"What was the purpose of her telling your husband?" The Admiral asked.

"To cause an argument between us, she also advised me of who his legal man was." Harriet answered.

"Objection your honor. What is the relevance and Lt. Sims reply calls for a conclusion to which she cannot know unless she is a mind reader?" Lines protested.

"The relevance is that Lt. Singer willfully tried to cause a problem between two officers." The Admiral shot back.

"Overruled." Sebring said.

"Lt. Sims, please tell the court of the altercation that took place between you and the Lieutenant." The Admiral stated.

"Sir, last year when Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie were missing in Afghanistan, Lt. Singer gleefully went through the office telling people that they were missing.  She had no compassion in her voice for the possible loss of our co-workers.  She sounded almost thrilled about the prospect." Harriet said.

"Objection your honor, again calls for a conclusion on Lt. Singer's state of mind." Lines said.

"Overruled, I see no evidence of that." Sebring replied. "Lieutenant Sims is speaking of her impressions of Lieutenant Singer's tone of voice." 

"What happened next Lieutenant?" The Admiral asked.

"I asked her to step outside. I suggested that we forget we were Officers in the Navy.  Then I clocker her Sir." Harriet replied.  There were some muffled laughs in the courtroom.

"Order." Sebring commanded. "Excuse me Lieutenant, you what?" 

"I punched her Sir, in the eye." Harriet replied. 

"Lieutenant, were charges brought up against you?" Sebring asked.

"No Sir, Lt. Singer opted not to press charges and the matter was forgotten." Harriet replied.

Sebring shook his head at what he had just heard. "Continue Admiral." 

"Lt. Sims, do you review the phone logs for the JAG telephones?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir I do." Harriet replied.

"Please tell us what you found." The Admiral asked.

"Upon reviewing the phone logs, I found two calls made from Lt. Singers' office to the Secretary of the Navy's office.  Both correspond to dates when the SecNav was advised of personal information regarding JAG officers." Harriet said.

"Thank you Lieutenant, no further questions." The Admiral stated.

"Mr. Lines, your witness." Sebring said.

"Lt. Sims, did you lock two superior officers in your basement?" Lines asked.

"Yes Sir I did. But it was on personal time and for personal reasons."

"I see, so you arranged a kidnapping?" Lines asked.

"Objection.  There was no kidnapping.  It was something was done among friends." The Admiral stated.  
"Your honor, it goes to the basis of credibility. Lt. Sims has unlawfully detained people in her home and assaulted someone." Lines said.

"Your honor, no charges were filed on either incident and I believe that Mr. Lines is doing more here than trying to discredit the witness." The Admiral said.

"I agree objection sustained." Sebring said. "Consider yourself warned Mr. Lines."

"Lt. Sims, you are considered a matchmaker of sorts aren't you?" Lines asked.

"Objection your honor relevance?" The Admiral asked.

"Sustained. Mr. Lines where are you going with this?" Sebring asked.

"Withdrawn your honor." Lines said.

"Lt. Sims, you don't like Lt. Singer very much do you?" Lines asked.

"No Sir I don't." Harriet replied.

"Thank you for your honesty. No further questions." Lines stated.

"It's almost 1600, I suggest we adjourn for today and resume tomorrow at 0900." Sebring said and left the courtroom.

**JAG OFFICES**

They were all assembled in the Admiral's office. 

"Either he is the worst defense attorney I have seen or his has something up his sleeve." Harm commented. "I can't believe he brought up that song."

"He had a valid point Harm?" Mac replied.

"He's not good, had the tables been reversed I would have objected to Harriet's entire testimony. However, that line of questioning regarding your performance was brilliant.  He definitely showed that not you are not always top of your game." The Admiral said. "Ok, tomorrow Tiner, Lt. Aaronnson and then he puts on his case. Get some rest people. Dismissed." 

They left the Admiral's office and walked to the parking lot.

"I'll call you when I get back." Mac said.

"Where are you going?" Harm asked.

"For a fitting. Remember we have a wedding?" Mac laughed.

"That's tonight? I thought we could spend sometime together." Harm whined.

"Unless you want me walking down the aisle naked, I think I need to go." Mac laughed.

"Naked? No never mind." Harm said as he kissed her. "Call me when you get home."

"You know I will.  Talk to you later." Mac said and she got in her car and drove off.

**ACROSS TOWN**

"What a nice surprise Harm." She said. "I didn't expect to see you tonight." He was there waiting for her.

 "I had such a long day today.  Help me with these bags please." She said. "How about some dinner. I'm starved."

"I didn't get my kiss yet." She said as she walked to the kitchen. "Bring those bags will you?"

"Aren't you hungry?" She said. "You ate with her didn't you?" She asked. 

"Harm I am not happy.  You have given me a headache. Please leave." She said walking away from him. She went to her bedroom and closed the door.


	15. Trial Day Two

**TRIAL DAY TWO**

Standard disclaimer

Please send me reviews.

Author's Note: For those who have asked, in my fantasy world Bud never got hurt.   

=====================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac woke up very happy.  The fitting last night had gone well.  Two more fittings and she would be done, then a final fitting in April.  Bobbie and Harriet had picked their dresses and the salesclerk said it would not be a problem for Harriet to have a last minute fitting.  Mac got up and went to the shower.  Once she was ready for work she called Harm.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"Good morning Mac." Harm said as he picked up the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Mac said with a laugh.

"I was just thinking about you and naturally the phone rang. Besides who else would call me at this hour?" Harm said.

"Hmm, no one else better be calling you." Mac teased.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Harm asked.

"I just wanted to wish you a good day.  I know you are going down to Norfolk again." Mac said.

"I am but I should be back early.  Are we on for dinner tonight?" Harm asked.

"Yes, and Harm try not to insult Marines again when you talk to Tommy Langdon." Mac said with a humorous warning.

"Don't worry I learned my lesson.  I'll see you tonight. Love you." Harm said.

"Love you too. Give my best to Tommy and Mrs. Langdon." Mac replied and hung up.

**LANGDON HOME – NORFOLK, VA**

"Commander Rabb it's good to see you again." Mrs. Langdon said as she opened the door.

"How are you?" Harm replied.

"We're fine.  I was very surprised when Tommy told me you were coming." Mrs. Langdon said.

"Well, he called and asked if I would come to speak today.  I figured why not." Harm replied with a smile.

"How is Colonel MacKenzie? The boys were quite taken with her." Mrs. Langdon asked, unaware of the relationship.

"She's fine, recently engaged." Harm said with a smile.

"Wonderful, please give her my congratulations. Who's the lucky man?" Mrs. Langdon questioned.

"That would be me." Harm said with a big smile.

"Really? I never would have known. Well congratulations to you too." Mrs. Langdon replied with a smile.

"Thank you. Now how about we get going to the school." Harm said.

Mrs. Langdon and Harm drove over to the base school.  Tommy and his classmates were assembled in the auditorium.  Harm wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say.  He was one of six career officers who had been invited to speak.  He gave his presentation and headed back to JAG. _Not too bad he thought,_ looking at his watch.  It was only 3 o'clock.

**JAG COURTROOM (meanwhile)**

**TINER TESTIFIES**

"Admiral please call your next witness." Sebring said.

"The people call Petty Officer Jason Tiner." The Admiral said. "Petty Officer Tiner, please tell the court the information you gathered off the computer system." 

"Sir at your request I did an investigation of the JAG office computers and the Secretary of the Navy's computer." Tiner replied.

"And why was this request made." The Admiral questioned.

"Sir, to gather information on messages that might have been sent to the SecNav." Tiner replied.

"What did you find out?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, I found several messages that were sent from JAG computers to the SecNav regarding personal information about Commanders Rabb and Turner, Colonel MacKenzie, Lts. Roberts and Sims and Congresswoman Bobbie Latham." Tiner said.

"Did any of this information have to do with Naval or Congressional operations?" The Admiral asked.

"No Sir.  It was all of a personal nature." Tiner stated.

"What else did you find out Petty Officer?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir upon further investigation, I was able to trace the origins of the e-mails.  They were sent from a terminal at a Cyber Café in D.C. They were routed through your personal IP address using an anonymous e-mail address." Tiner answered.

"Were you able to trace this unknown address." The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir I was." Tiner said proudly. "Upon running it through a weasel program I found that the address belonged to Lt. Singer." 

"Objection your honor.  If the address was anonymous how can it possibly be linked to my client?" Lines asked.

"Good question.  Petty Officer do you have an answer?" Sebring said.

"Yes Sir I do. Every e-mail address has a traceable ID.  After running the ID it led me to Lt. Singer.  There were also other e-mails to and from the Lieutenant on this address." Tiner said.

"The people submit these documents as evidence supporting Petty Officer Tiner's testimony." The Admiral said.

"Let the record reflect the acceptance of the papers." Sebring said. "Admiral any other questions?"

"No Sir." The Admiral replied.

"Your witness Mr. Lines." Sebring said.

"Petty Officer Tiner, isn't it illegal to tap into the Secretary of the Navy's computer?" Lines asked

"I was under orders Sir." Tiner replied.

"So if you were ordered to kill someone you would do it?" Lines asked.

"Objection." The Admiral said.

"Sustained. Mr. Lines do not question orders." Sebring admonished.

"Petty Officer Tiner what's your opinion of Lt. Singer?" Lines asked.

"She doesn't like anyone sir.  Especially those with lower ranks." Tiner replied honestly.

"Thank you no further questions." Lines responded.

**LT. AARONNSON TESTIFIES**

"Please state your name and position." The Admiral requested.

"Lt. Rebecca Aaronnson, United States Navy, I am the Head of the Psychiatric Department at Bethesda Naval Hospital." Aaronnson replied.

"Did you evaluate Lt. Singer?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes I did." Aaronnson replied.

"Please tell us your opinion." The Admiral stated.

"Objection your honor goes to Doctor patient privilege." Lines said.

"Your honor, Lt. Singer met with Dr. Kinderson at Bethesda.  We requested an evaluation by Lt. Aaronnson for the purpose of this trial."  The Admiral countered.

"Overruled.  Please continue." Sebring said.

"After meeting with Lt. Singer I found her to be a bright intelligent woman.  I also found her to be highly career oriented and has a no hold barred attitude." Lt. Aaronnson stated.

"And by that you mean?" The Admiral asked.

"She will let nothing or anyone stand in the way of her goals." Lt. Aaronnson stated.

"Does this mean, causing the demise of co-workers?" The Admiral asked.

"Absolutely, Lt. Singer would do what ever was necessary to reach her objective even if it means hurting others." Lt. Aaronnson stated.

"Is she capable of harming people?" The Admiral asked.

"Physically, I don't believe so. However, the characteristics she displayed are those of someone who would not hesitate to embarrass or emotionally harm another person." Lt. Aaronnson replied.

"Thank you. No further questions." The Admiral stated.

"Mr. Lines, your witness." Sebring said.

"Lt. Aaronnson, just two questions.  Is there anything wrong with being goal oriented?" Lines asked.

"No there is not." Lt. Aaronnson stated.

"How can you conclude that my client has this no holds barred attitude as you put it?" Lines asked.

"Lt. Singer has an unhealthy obsession in regards to becoming the First female JAG.  She also has anger towards the senior officers and feels that she is superior to them and that they should be relieved of duty.  She will stop at nothing to see this happen.  That is why I say she has a no hold barred attitude.  She doesn't care who she hurts as long as she comes out on top." Lt. Aaronnson stated in an authoritative tone.

"Thank you." It was all Lines could say. Again he got more than he bargained for in the answer.

"Admiral do the people have anymore witnesses?" Sebring asked.

"No the people rest your honor." The Admiral replied.

"Fine, we will break for lunch and reconvene at 1300." Sebring said.

**SINGER'S DEFENSE**

Lines began his opening. "We plan to show that Lt. Singer is a dedicated career officer.  She thinks only of the Navy and being part of this institution.  We believe that the actions taken against her are no more than a gang up of sorts by a group of elitist officers who don't like her."

"The defense calls Lt. Loren Singer to the stand." Lines said. "Lt. Singer did you call the Secretary of the Navy?" 

"Yes sir I did." Singer replied.

"Why?" Lines asked.

"Sir, things in the JAG office were getting out of control.  Two Lieutenants are married, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are dating, and Commander Turner is involved with a Congresswoman." Singer said.

Judge Sebring looked at the Admiral thinking he would object the Admiral just sat there.

"In what way were things getting out of hand?" Lines asked.

"Well, cases were being given out based on preferential treatment.  The Commander and the Colonel's first date began with an honor guard and the Marine Corp's band.  It just wasn't very professional." Singer stated. Still no objection from the Admiral.

"Lt. Singer did you identify yourself when you called the SecNav?" Lines asked.

"No sir to do so would be career suicide.  If the Admiral found out I was advising the SecNav I am sure he would have used it to have me transferred or stripped of my rank." Singer replied in a sad tone.

"Lt. Singer did you tap into Commander Rabb's e-mail account?" Lines asked.

"No I did not." Singer replied. 

"Lt. Singer did you send e-mails to the SecNav using an anonymous address." Lines asked.

"Yes Sir I did. To keep him aware of the unprofessional happens at JAG.  It was unbelievable.  The arguments, the immaturity, someone had to take charge and bring order back to the office." Singer said.

"Thank you Lieutenant, no further questions." Lines said.

"Admiral any questions?" Sebring asked.

"Yes thank you. Lt. Singer, did you ever voice your concerns with me, your commanding officer?" The Admiral asked.

"No Sir. It would have been fruitless to do so.  They are your pets after all." Singer said in an angry tone.

"Lieutenant you are still a member of the Navy, you will answer in a respectful manner." Sebring warned.

"Lt. Singer, you mentioned assignments were given based on preferential treatment, what makes you say that?"

"Sir, Commanders Rabb and Turner, Lts. Roberts and Sims and Colonel MacKenzie were sent to Hawaii. That is preferential.  Also, you were fully aware that you sent Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie to Puerto Rico and they are a couple." Singer said.

"Lt. Singer, were you aware that Clayton Webb requested that detail be sent to Hawaii because they work well together? Your honor, the people submit an affidavit from Clayton Webb." The Admiral stated.

"No Sir I was not." Singer replied.

"Furthermore, did you know the reason that the Commander and the Colonel were sent to Puerto Rico was because neither had pending cases at the time?" The Admiral asked.

"No Sir." Singer replied quietly.

"Did you advise the SecNav of the argument that took place in the JAG offices between the officers and Congresswoman Latham?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir I did. No one else was concerned with the embarrassment they were causing." Singer replied.

"Did you send the SecNav a copy of the song that the Commanders and Lt. Roberts had written?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir, I did.  It was improper use of Naval equipment." Singer stated.

"Did you also advise the SecNav of the costumes they wore that night?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes," Was Singer's reply.

"You honor Lt. Roberts will finish this cross." The Admiral said.

"Lt. Singer, did you tap into Colonel MacKenzie's e-mail?" Bud asked.  Singer went ashen.

"Objection your honor.  Already asked during direct." Lines protested.

"No Sir, Mr. Lines asked if the Lieutenant had tapped into Commander Rabb's e-mails." Bud replied.

"Overruled." Sebring said.

"Lt. Singer did you tap into Colonel MacKenzie's e-mail? Bud asked again. "Remember you are under oath."  He added.

"Yes I did." Singer replied.

"Is that how you found out where they would be dining the night they had their break up?" Bud asked.

"Yes" Singer said.

"Lt. Singer did you tap into Commander Turner's e-mail?" Bud asked.

"Yes." Singer said.

"Is that where you got the words to the parody to send to the SecNav?" Bud questioned.

"Yes." Singer was getting visibly upset.

"Lt. Singer why do you think you are superior to the senior officers?" Bud asked.

"Objection." Lines called out.

"No your honor, I will answer.  They are careless and emotional.  They care about the clients not what's best for the Navy.  They take part in each other's personal lives and business.  If I even attempted to pull some of the stunts they have I would have been dismissed.  Officers getting married and dating, it's obscene!  The Admiral just lets it go on.  Not only does he look the other way but he partakes and encourages it."  Singer was practically yelling on the stand.

"Lt. Singer, what was your objective in notifying the SecNav?" Bud asked calmly.

"My objective?" Singer laughed. "To get rid of you all.  To open his eyes regarding the poor way in which the Admiral runs the office."

"Lt. Singer, did you ever plan on telling the SecNav it was you sending him the information." Bud asked.

"Yes I did, but those two love birds ruined everything." Singer stated.

"Lt. Singer what do you believe the outcome would have been?" Bud asked.

"I would replace the Admiral.  It is what should be happening now. Not the stupidity of this trial.  I am the best person for the job and the Admiral knows it.  That is why he has given me the worst cases.  He is trying to ruin my career." Singer hollered.

"Order, I will have order.  Lt. Roberts do you have any more questions?" Sebring asked.

"No Sir, I believe we are done." Bud said and took his seat.

"Lt. Singer you may step down." Sebring said.

Carl Lines sat there.  What could he do? Loren Singer just had an outburst on the stand.  Hopefully he could save it in his closing.  They had no other witnesses.  They goal was to make Singer look sympathetic and someone who took her position in the Navy to heart.  With her display she fell short.

"Mr. Lines call your next witness." Sebring said.

"The defense rests." Lines said.  They all looked at him stunned.

"Very well, I will hear closing arguments." Sebring stated. "Admiral?"  
  


"The people feel they have proven their case.  Lt. Loren Singer not only committed a crime by tapping into the e-mail system she reported information to the Secretary of the Navy as fact after she herself had embellished it.  She went to great lengths to discredit senior officers and to ruin their careers for her own personal gain.  According to Lt. Aaronnson, she is obsessed with advancing her career by sacrificing others and will stop at nothing.  Her conduct is not only unbecoming an officer but of a human being as well." The Admiral stated.

"Mr. Lines?" Sebring said.

"Thank you.  Lt. Loren Singer is a driven and determined woman.  We use this to describe a man and it's admired.  But when said about a woman, it's questioned.  She is dedicated to her position and life at JAG.  As she watched the office turn from a place of Law to that of a joke she took action.  Anyone with courage would have done the same.  Lt. Singer had the courage to stand up for something she believed in.  She is being tried here today because she took her job seriously.  She is the victim of ridicule and hatred by her co-workers.  Admittedly Lt. Sims assaulted her. Each witness for the people said they did not like her.  This is not a trial to bring someone to justice; this is a trial to get rid of someone the JAG officers do not like.  Do not punish this woman for being bold enough to protect the Navy." Lines sat down. 

**THE VERDICT**

"In light of the fact that Lt. Singer requested a beach trail and not a jury trial there will be no need for deliberation." Sebring began.  "I am ready with my verdict.  Lt. Singer there is sufficient evidence to find you guilty on all counts and charges.  I do not believe that your actions were for the good of the Navy; I believe they were for your own personal gain.  Your outburst on the stand did nothing to help your cause.  You clearly do not have respect for those you work with, the law or the Navy.  I recommend that you be dishonorably discharged from the Navy.  Furthermore, transcripts of this trial will be sent to the Virginia Bar Association.  Miss Singer, your days as a lawyer are over. I am also ordering a court appointed therapist.  You have anger management issues; I suggest you deal with them. We are adjourned." Sebring concluded with the bang of the gavel.

Loren Singer stood there stunned.  She could not believe what was happening.  These idiots.  She was not the one who needed therapy.  They didn't care about the Navy like she did.  They were an embarrassment.  Carl Lines turned to his client, "We'll appeal." 

"Oh please, they are all brain washed by Rabb and MacKenzie, don't bother." Singer replied.

Lines just looked at Singer, "Loren, get help.  You are about to be disbarred.  I suggest you worry more about that than anything else."

"They are their own worst enemies.  I just plan to sit back at watch the fall of the lot of them." Singer laughed as she left the courtroom.

**MCMURPHY'S TAVERN**

Harm walked into McMurphy's and saw all his friends sitting there. "Well what happened?"

"Dishonorable discharge and possible disbarment." Mac said.

"It's over?" Harm asked.

"Yes it is and we owe it to Bud." The Admiral said patting Bud on the back.

"Bud, what made you think to ask if she tapped into my computer?" Mac asked.

"Lines didn't ask her if she tapped into any computer, he asked specifically if he tapped into the Commander's.  It was a hunch." Bud said with a smile.

"Our boy's growing up." Mac said with a laugh to Harm.

"Nice catch Bud." Harm said. "Mac you ready to go?"

Mac and Harm said their good byes.  They went for a quick dinner and then spent the night at Harm's.  It was a good day, and it was an even better night.


	16. Mac's Plans

**MAC'S PLANS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS 

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS –=====================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"So where did the men go tonight?" Bobbie asked refilling her glass.

"I don't know.  Bud said something about doing men stuff." Harriet answered.

"Means a night of scratching and spitting." Mac said with a laugh.

"Mac what's left on your list?" Harriet asked.

"I don't know anymore. I need a checklist." Mac said with a sigh.

"Mac I can't believe you haven't picked up a single bride magazine." Bobbie said.

"Oh please those are for young brides.  I can't be bothered with articles on how to make your bridesmaids pocketbooks." Mac laughed.

"Well I will look up check lists on the computer tomorrow so you can make sure you have everything covered." Harriet offered.  "I want this to be the most beautiful day of your life." She said as she started crying.  Mac and Bobbie looked at each other and tried to hide their laughs.

"Harriet." Mac said patting her on the back.  "It will be beautiful."

"I know it's just that you to are such a fairytale." Harriet said between sobs. "When you walk down the aisle at… at… at. Where are you walking down the aisle again?"

"Nice try Harriet." Mac said with a laugh.

"Mac how are we going to have a rehearsal?" Bobbie asked.

"Easy, we are going to have the rehearsal at a restaurant." Mac replied.

"Fine, be that way." Bobbie said.

"Anyway, I was thinking.  Have you made plans for Thanksgiving yet?' Mac asked.

"Sturgis and I haven't." Bobbie replied.

"Neither have we." Harriet said.

"Good, I want to do Thanksgiving." Mac announced.

"Really?" Harriet asked. "You want to cook thanksgiving dinner?"

"Yes really.  Harriet you host everything. I think this time it should be me and Harm."  Mac stated.

"Then you got it." Bobbie said. "Personally the idea of cooking all that food makes me tired."

"Well, I am excited about it. We'll plan on 1pm." Mac said with a smile.

**STUGIS'S APARTMENT**

"This is great Stu." Harm said. "Cold beer, good dinner good friends."

"Yeah tonight is kind of special." Bud said with a laugh.

"When Bobbie mentioned that she would be at Mac's tonight, I figured we might as well get together.  Who knows what they are planning." Sturgis said.

"Do either of you ever worry about what they are doing?" Bud asked.

"Bud, I only worry when they are angry." Harm said with a laugh. "Or one of us is in trouble."

"Harm are you ready for your big day? It's 5 months and 2 weeks away." Sturgis asked.

"Yeah but before that we have more excitement in only 5 months." Harm said with a smile looking at Bud.

"Another little Roberts." Sturgis said.

"Yeah." Bud said suddenly getting nervous.

"Bud relax, everything is going to be fine." Harm assured him.

"I know that, but I was just thinking that I have another 5 months with Harriet pregnant." Bud said to which his friends laughed.

Both groups relaxed and enjoyed the evenings at their respective locations.   After a fun evening everyone went home.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"How was your evening?" Harm asked Sergei.

"Very good, I like this Elena very much." Sergei replied. "That Harriet knows how to decide them."

"Pick them." Harm said with a smile. "I know she's good at it."

"Hello?" Harm said picking up the phone.

"Good evening.  May I speak to the man of the house?" Mac asked.

"Speaking, how may I help you?" Harm asked.

"I am doing research on the dating habits of men." Mac said. "Would you like to go out with me to help my research?" 

"Miss I would love to.  Anything for research, but I have this marine fiancé who is tougher than nails." Harm said with a laugh.

"Good answer flyboy. How was your night?" Mac asked.

"Good what about you?" Harm replied.

"Great, we're doing Thanksgiving." Mac announced.

"Doing Thanksgiving?" Harm asked.

"Yes, everyone is coming to my place.  We are hosting." Mac said.

"Mac are you sure you know what you're getting into? You want to cook dinner?" Harm asked trying not to sound condescending.

"Yes Harm I do." Mac said. 

"Hmmm I do, sounds good when you say that." Harm replied with a smile.

"I like the idea of saying it.  I'm gonna get going. Love you." Mac said.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." Harm said.

**JAG OFFICES – BREAKROOM – the next day**

"Do you have a moment Sir?" Mac asked.

"Sure Mac. What can I do for you?" The Admiral replied.

"Thanksgiving Sir." Mac stated.

"What about it?" The Admiral asked.

"I wanted to invite you to my home for dinner.  And Meredith naturally." Mac said.

"You're cooking Thanksgiving dinner?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir, why does everyone keep asking that?" Mac said.

"No reason sounds good. Let me check with Meredith and I will let you know." The Admiral said.

"Ok Sir, I am planning on having everyone over at 1." Mac said and walked back to her office.

Mac spent the rest of the day doing work, making out her shopping list and inviting those she wanted to Thanksgiving dinner.  There were fifteen in all including Little AJ. _What was I thinking?_ Mac wondered as she looked at the list.  Tiner and Gunny had both asked if they could bring dates, Mac didn't think that was a problem.  When Webb asked if he could, it knocked her off her seat.  _Webb with a girlfriend? _Mac was tempted to ask him if she was part of some case but thought better of it.  She got up and walked to Harm's office.

"Knock knock." Mac said.

"Hey stranger.  I haven't seen you all day." Harm said with a smile.

"I've been busy.  You know lawyer stuff." Mac said.

"Ahh, and what lawyer stuff would that be?" Harm asked.

"Case logs, guest list, menus, wondering what I got myself into.  The usual." Mac said sitting down.

"Mac, it's going to be fine.  It's like planning an attack. You can do this." Harm said with a reassuring smile.

"Harm, you are helping, you do understand that?" Mac asked.

"Oh, yeah sure of course.  I meant we, can do this." Harm replied.

"Yeah that's what I thought you meant." Mac laughed. "I'm going to head out, stopping by tonight?"

"Yes, should be there around 7ish." Harm said.

"Ok, see you at 8." Mac said knowing full well 7ish meant closer to 8.

"Not funny marine." Harm shouted after her as she walked to the elevators.

**ACROSS TOWN**

She walked around the apartment and watched him as he looked out the window. "You are so quiet tonight. Is everything all right?" He turned at took her in his arms.

"Yes it's fine now." He said.

"I know you have a lot on your mind with work and that woman but it will be better once we are married and I can take care of you." She said.

"We'll take care of each other." He said with a smile.

"You look so tired my love.  Why don't you go home and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." She walked to the door and opened it for him.  She then went to bed.


	17. Thanksgiving

**THANKSGIVING**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters and for that matter Thanksgiving is not even my concept.

Please send me reviews.  I am going to resort to not posting.

=====================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

It was the night before Thanksgiving and Mac was a bit worried.  She was running around the apartment trying to get everything ready for tomorrow.  

"Mac, you're making me dizzy." Harm said laughing.

"Well maybe if you helped me out, you wouldn't be dizzy." Mac snapped.

"Relax, everything looks wonderful." Harm said. "You've been cooking for over a week now."

"Do you realize everyone thinks I am crazy to do this?" Mac asked.

"Yes, but I know you can." Harm said with a smile.

"Thanks. Now would you get up and help?" Mac said a bit calmer.

"What do you want me to do?" Harm asked.

"I don't know, I made the stuffing, the turkey can't be cooked until the morning, the cranberry sauce is done, the broccoli casserole is ready, the appetizers are ready and…" Mac said letting out a breath.

"Well what else is there?" Harm asked.

"I have to make the sweet potatoes, the salad, corn bread, rolls and the pies." Mac replied.

"You're baking?" Harm asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes. Why?" Mac asked shooting him a look.

"No reason." Harm said holding up his hands in defense. "Can I help?"

"Harm set the table and straighten up. I want to handle the cooking myself." Mac said.

"You got it." Harm said with a smile.

Mac went into the kitchen and started baking.  By the time she was done there was flour all over but the corn bread and muffins were baked she had an apple pie and pumpkin pie cooling and the dinner rolls were done.  No one had to know the rolls were the refrigerator kind.  Mac cleaned up the kitchen and headed for the bedroom.  Exhausted she went to bed and found Harm already asleep.

**THANKSGIVING DAY**

Mac was up by 6am.  She put the 30-pound turkey in the oven and looked over her checklist of things to do. Harriet had offered to bring dessert but Mac said no.  She was going to show them all.  Harm had said he would make the sweet potato casserole and salad.  She was going to wake him at 8 so he could get things ready. She went over her checklist.  Everything was ready, the table would be a little cramped but she wanted a sit down meal instead of buffet.  She finished the stuffing and put it in the oven to cook.  _Another hour and a half before I need to wake Harm,_ she thought.  _Maybe I will wake him now_.

"Harm, wake up." Mac whispered in his ear.

"Morning Mac, what time is it?" Harm asked without opening his eyes.

"It's 6:47, wake-up." Mac cooed.

"Mac, can't you say _around a quarter of_ like a normal person?" Harm was showing that he was not a morning person.

"Harmon, wake up _please_." Mac said crawling under the covers.

"Uh huh. Five minutes." Harm replied.  

Mac snuggled up to Harm and rubbed his chest a bit, "Sure you want to wait five more minutes?"

"I'm up." Harm said. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." Mac said kissing him on the chest.

"Mac don't we have company coming soon?" Harm asked.

"Not for _around_ 6 hours." Mac said with a smile. "How about we celebrate Thanksgiving?"

That was all the encouragement Harm needed.  At 8:30, Mac went and took a shower.  At 8:35 Harm joined her. So much for the sweet potato casserole.

At 1pm the guests arrived.  Bud and Harriet walked in with a house gift and Little AJ who ran directly to Harm.  Sturgis and Bobbie arrived with flowers. AJ and Meredith arrived; they had brought some beverages, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic.  Around 1:45 Tiner showed up with his date and a plant.

"This is Lisa." He said to the group. Tiner was very proud of his girlfriend.  She was majoring in Criminal Justice, she had bobbed blond hair and crystal blue eyes, and she was a definite cutie.

"Welcome Lisa.  I am so glad you could join us today. Please make yourself at home." Mac said.

"Thank you, I was very surprised when Jason invited me.  I was afraid I would be alone, my family is out west."

"Well, we are glad to have you." Harm said.

At 2pm, Gunny and his date arrived with a gift as well.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." Gunny said.

"Hey Gunny. Who is this lovely lady?" Sturgis asked. Looking at the ivory skinned red head on Gunny's arm.

"Everyone this is Irena, Irena everyone." Gunny said.  They all took a moment and introduced themselves.  Mac brought out hors d'oerves and Harm served drinks.  The women ended up congregating in the kitchen while the men sat and turned on the current game.

"Isn't this just typical." Harriet said with tears in her eyes.

"Harriet it's Thanksgiving." Mac said. "Guys always watch football, it's part of the tradition."

"I know, but I thought we could all spend some time together." Harriet said as the tears began to flow.

"Is she okay?" Lisa asked.

"She's fine.  It will stop in a second." Mac said handing Harriet a towel.

"I remember when my sister was pregnant, she cried all the time." Irena said.

"That's our Harriet." Bobbie said giving Harriet a hug. "The human water faucet."

"Harriet, you just go ahead and cry." Meredith said with a smile.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"Harm everything smells great.  How much help did you give her?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"None, she wanted to do all the big stuff herself." Harm replied. "She can cook, she just doesn't like to."

"Is it going to be safe to eat?" Bud asked which got a laugh from the rest.

"What's so funny?" Mac said walking into the living room with the rest of the women.

"Nothing.  The pre-game show is great." Harm said with a wink.

"Are we all here?" Gunny asked.

"No we are waiting on Webb." Harm said.

"And his date." Mac added.

"His date?" Several of them said.

"Yes his date.  I do date." They all turned and saw Clayton Webb standing in the door.

"Come on in Clay." Mac said walking towards the door. "I'm Mac." She said to his date. She was about 5'3 with long dark hair and eyes.  She was not the "super model" type they had seen him with in the past.  But she was pretty.

"Nice to meet you all.  My name is Anna." Anna was not sure why all eyes were on her. Again introductions were made and somehow the women once again ended up in the kitchen and the men were in the living room.

"Clay she looks very familiar.  Where do I know her from?" Harm asked.

"She's the Wedding Planner from the Landon House." Webb replied with a smile.

"You dog, when did that happen?" Harm asked with a laugh.

"The next day.  I drove back out there." Webb said with a smile.

**THE KITCHEN**

"So Anna, how do you know Clay." Bobbie asked the question they all wanted to.

"I met him when he and Harm came to make the reception arrangements at the Landon House.  I am the Wedding Planner there." Anna said.

"Oh that's so sweet." Harriet said getting weepy.

"Harriet, I made a 30-pound turkey." Mac quickly said trying to change the subject, so she wouldn't cry; it didn't work.

"Was that because I have gained 30 pounds?" Harriet asked in tears.  Mac just shook her head.

"Clay is a nice guy. I don't care much for what he does. But there's nothing I can do about that." Anna said.

"He told you?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, I thought it was a pick up line at first, but then he took me to Langley and I realized he wasn't kidding." Anna replied.

"Wow, Webb has a nice girl and he told her the truth. I am really pleased to meet you," Bobbie said with a laugh. 

"Harm, come get this bird." Mac called out.

"On my way." Harm replied getting up.

"Auntie Mac, I been practicing to be the ring bear."  Little AJ said as he walked into the kitchen cradling a pair of Mac's pantyhose in his hands.

They all started laughing. "That's very good baby." Mac said kneeling down and hugging him.

"AJ where did you get that?" Harriet asked.

"From Auntie Mac's room, she said I can play there. Din't you?" Little AJ said.

"Yes I did." Mac said with a smile.

"BUD!!" Harriet called out, "I thought you were going to keep an eye on Little AJ?"

"I was I mean I am." Bud replied walking into the kitchen.

"Then why is he holding Mac's pantyhose?" Harriet asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask him." Bud answered. "AJ why are you holding Auntie Mac's pantyhose?"

"Caulse I am the ring bear." Little AJ said proudly.  At this point they were all standing in the kitchen smiling at the precious little boy in front of them.

"Ok everyone, have a seat, dinner is served." Mac said even more proudly than Little AJ.

They all sat down and Mac asked AJ to offer a few words before they started to eat.

The Admiral, _AJ_, stood and raised his glass. "To Mac for preparing this wonderful meal.  At this time of Thanksgiving, let us remember all those who could not be with their family and friends today.  Good fortune for Harriet, Bud and Little AJ as they increase their family.  Good luck to Mac and Harm as the wedding approaches.  To you all much health and happiness and let's all pray for peace."  They clinked glasses and Harm carved the turkey.

**DINNER TIME**

"Harm where's Sergei?" Webb asked.

"Having dinner with Elena's family." Harm replied.

During the meal, the conversations were flying in every direction.  Harriet was telling a few people about the Toy's for Tot's Fundraiser being held at Little AJ's daycare.

"What are you talking about Harriet?" Harm asked.

"Little AJ's daycare has a fundraiser every year to raise money for Toy's for Tots." Harriet began.  "In the past they have had candy sales and wrapping paper sales.  This year they decided to have a variety show. A follies of sort and they are looking for volunteers."

"When is it?" Bobbie asked.

"Friday December 13th. I know I know." Harriet said before anyone could say anything.

"I'll volunteer. Sturgis will too." Bobbie said kicking Sturgis under the table.

"Uh, yeah Harriet, love to." Sturgis said rubbing his leg.

"I'm game." Mac said with a smile.

"I'm in." Harm nodded.

By the end of dinner almost everyone had agreed to help.  Meredith offered to sell tickets and Anna offered to take care of printing the programs.  Lisa, Irena, Tiner and Gunny had agreed to baby sit the kids of the parents who were going to be in the show.  The only one who didn't volunteer was Webb.  They were all having such a good time discussing ideas no one noticed. 

After they were done with dinner, Mac brought coffee and dessert into the living room.  It was a fun day.  By 9pm everyone was stuffed and exhausted and knew it was time to leave.

"Wonderful meal Mac." AJ said giving her a hug.

"It was a terrific day." Meredith said.

"Thank you so much for including me." Lisa said.

"See you Monday Ma'am." Tiner said. "This was fun."

"Harm good job." Sturgis joked. "Mac you did great marine." 

"Mac, Harm, Thanksgiving is your holiday from now on." Bobbie said.

"Great day." Gunny said.

"It was so nice to meet you.  Gunny talks about all of you." Irena said.

"Mac, I know we'll be talking.  Now that I know you I have some ideas. Thanks for having me." Anna said with a smile.

"I'll be talking to you. Great day." Webb said giving Mac a kiss.

"Mac, I'll eat your cooking anytime." Bud said with a smile.

"Auntie Mac, thank you. Uncle Harm aira plane me." Little AJ said.

"Be right back." Harm said to Mac as he picked up Little AJ and flew him out to the car.

"Mac this was perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. Everything was delicious." Harriet said hugging her and tearing up. "Remember bring the leftovers tomorrow."

"I remember Harriet. See you tomorrow." Mac said.

She sat on the couch and waited for Harm to get back.  She reflected on the day and knew it was a success.  She though about Little AJ and the idea that one day they would have their own child or children joining them at the Thanksgiving table.  She sat there smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Harm asked.

"Just stuff." Mac said.

"Care to share?" Harm said.

"Not yet." Mac said still smiling.

"Well Mrs. Future Harmon Rabb Jr. this was an incredible day." Harm said.

"Well Mr. Future Sarah MacKenzie, I couldn't have done it with out you." Mac replied.

Harm picked Mac up and carried her to the bedroom.  

**THE ROBERTS HOME**

"Hello?" Harriet said wondering who would be calling.

"Hi Harriet, it's Webb." Webb said.

"Hi Clay, what can I do for you? Do you need Bud?" Harriet asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you." Webb said hesitating.

"Ok, what's up?" Harriet asked.

"I'd like to volunteer too.  Good night." Webb said and he hung up.

Harriet stood there looking at the phone in her hand.  Did she just hear correctly?

**ACROSS TOWN**

She sat at an impeccably set table.  She ate her Thanksgiving meal alone.  He was going to try and join her.  Guess he couldn't get a way.  As she sat and ate tears fell down her face.  Next year would be different. They would be together. 


	18. All Around the Town

**ALL AROUND THE TOWN**

DISCLAIMER: These characters are the property of others.  

Please send me reviews.

Author's note: This is just a chapter about what's going on in everyone's mind. Author's note: This is just a bunch of babbling.  Actually the ending happened to me recently with my friends and I decided to make it part of the story. 

===================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac sat and relaxed.  She had made a success of Thanksgiving, much to everyone's surprise.  The wedding plans were coming along nicely; over all Mac was a happy woman.  However, in the back of her mind she was worried.  She had left a string of failed relationships in her wake.  She and Harm planned on forever; exactly how long was forever.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm was feeling a bit lonely.  Sergei had found a place of his own and had moved out earlier in the day.  The added space and privacy was great, but Harm rather enjoyed having his little brother around.  On the positive side, Harm realized that he and Mac could spend more time at his place now.  They always seemed to be at her place.  Harm sat and thought about the future; he was going to be a husband and eventually a father.  Suddenly he started to breath heavy.  He was going to be a husband, he knew Mac didn't need a man to take care of her but he also knew in some ways he wanted the traditional family life.  

**ROBERTS' HOME**

Harriet was sitting on the couch with Little AJ going over the alphabet.  Four months down and five to go she was excited and nervous all at the same time.  As she sat there with her son she rested a hand on her growing belly.  She wasn't concerned with the sex of the baby, just that it was healthy.  

Bud was in his office, he hadn't planned on working today; sometimes things just happen.  Luckily for him, he had a very supportive family, but he also knew that he needed to be more a part of the family.  Lately work was consuming his life.

**BOBBIE'S APARTMENT**

Bobbie sat reviewing the latest congressional report.  Once again, she was going to be the lone voice in the committee.  Lately her views had been changing.  Actually it was she that was changing.  She was in love and worried that she was losing herself.  She loved Sturgis but was in a constant conflict, was her change in ideals a result of her love or was the world situation the cause of the change.  She needed to figure this out before they could go any further.

**STURGIS' APARTMENT**

Sturgis paced back and forth.  He was sure he was losing his mind.  Everything was going well for him; his career, his love life his friends.  There was one piece missing and he was going to take of that in the spring.  If luck were on his side, all would work out for the best.  If the Gods were against him, he didn't know what he would do.

**CHEGWIDDEN HOME**

AJ sat on his porch he suddenly felt like an old man.  The past year had been rather difficult, so many cases, so many changes.  Sometimes he thought about just retiring and going fishing everyday.  He was lost in thought and didn't hear Meredith's car pull up.  She was a bit of a nut, but he liked her.  He planned to discuss his retirement concept with her.  She would be the voice of reason and remind him that he didn't really want to.  He knew that, he just had to hear it out loud from someone.  

**ACROSS TOWN**

All she ever wanted was to be loved and cared for.  Now with Harm she had that.  He truly loved her and she him.  They were going to have a very small ceremony but it would be beautiful.  She thought about calling him but figured that woman would be there.  She knew she had to wait for him to call.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They all sat in their dwellings.  Staring at nothing.  For some reason no body thought of picking up the phone and talking to each other.  It was one of those days when being alone was just the way to go.  Things can be like that after a holiday.  Tomorrow they would be getting together at Harriet and Bud's to work on the follies.  Maybe the Sunday after Thanksgiving would be better than the Saturday after.  Suddenly, they all had the same idea at the same time.

**THE PHONE CALLS**

Little AJ went down for his nap and Harriet was bored.  Bud was still in his office working, so Harriet decided to call Mac.

"Hello?" Mac said.

"Hey Mac, it's Harriet." Harriet said.

"Oh hi what's up?" Mac said.

"Nothing much, I'm bored." Harriet said with a slight whine.

"I know the feeling it's that type of day." Mac said.

"Is Harm there?" Harriet asked.

"No, Sergei moved out today, he was helping him." Mac replied.

"Oh that's right he was getting his own place." Harriet said.

"Yep, hey hold on that's my call waiting." Mac said. "Hello?"

"Hello, what's going on?" Harm said.

"Nothing, just relaxing." Mac replied.

"Want to come over?" Harm asked sounding almost like begging.  
"Sure, but listen can I call you back I am on the…" Mac began.

"Hang on Mac it's my call waiting." Harm said and Mac clicked back to Harriet. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy what's going on?" Sturgis asked.

"Nothing really, I was just talking to Mac."  Harm said.

"Oh, then I'll let you go." Sturgis said.

"No I think she was hanging up." Harm replied.

"Harriet? Sorry about that. It was Harm." Mac said.

"You need to go?" Harriet asked.

"Nope, his call waiting clicked…" Mac said.

"Hang on Mac, it's my call waiting now." Harriet said. "Hello?"

"Hi Harriet, up for some baby shopping?" Bobbie asked.

"Bobbie, hi can you hang on I have Mac on the other line." Harriet said.

"Sure thing." Bobbie replied.

"Mac that was Bobbie, want to go baby clothes shopping?" Harriet asked.

"Sounds fun, let me tell Harm, hang on. Harm?" Mac said.

"Hey was that my call waiting click or yours?" Sturgis asked.

"Not a clue let me check my line." Harm said. "Hello?"

"Hey Harm, I am going to go shopping with Harriet and Bobbie. Can we get together tonight?" Mac asked.

"Sure, but hang on I have Sturgis on the other line." Harm said.

"Ok, but I hurry I need to let Harriet know I'm in." Mac said.

"Stu? You there?" Harm said into the dead air on the line.

"Harm? Hey that was Bud, he said something about Harriet Mac and Bobbie going out. He wants to know if we want to go help him baby-sit?" Sturgis said.

"Sounds good." Harm said. "Meet you there."

"Will do." Sturgis replied and hung up with Harm. "Bud, Harm and I will be over in a little while."

"Thanks." Bud said and they hung up.  
"Mac, Bud just called Sturgis and asked if he and I would keep him company while you ladies are shopping." Harm said.

"Ok, so then pick me up and I'll meet Harriet at her house." Mac said and they hung up.

"Harriet?" Mac said she was still on hold.

"Bobbie Mac's in for shopping, how about we meet here? Sturgis and Harm are coming over to sit with Bud." Harriet said.

"Ok, I'll be over soon." Bobbie said and they hung up.

Harriet was just about to hang up when she realized Mac was still there. "Mac, are you still there?" Harriet said with a laugh.

"Yes.  Since Harm is going to hang out with Bud and Sturgis at your house, he is going to pick me up.  So I'll meet you at your house." Mac said.

"Good, because Bobbie is coming here too." Harriet said.

"See you in a bit." Mac said and they hung up.

"Hello?" Sturgis said.

"Hi, I hear you are going to baby-sit." Bobbie said.

"Yeah, you ladies are going to shop so we are going to sit." Sturgis said with a laugh.

"Awww so cute, how about we drive over there together?" Bobbie asked.

"Good idea, on my way now." Sturgis said.

"Oh one last thing." Bobbie began.

"Yes?" Sturgis asked.

"How about we take everyone out to dinner afterwards? Mac did Thanksgiving and Harriet does everything else.  We should do something." Bobbie stated.

"Absolutely. Pick a place." Sturgis said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The ladies went shopping and the men hung out.  When they got back, Sturgis and Bobbie announced that they were taking everyone to dinner. No questions asked.  They ended up taking a drive to Old Town Fredericksburg, the birthplace of George Washington, which is about an hour south of Washington.  They had a wonderful meal at the Kenmore Inn, which is an 18th century inn. Even Little AJ enjoyed the meal.

After dinner they said their good-byes and agreed on a time to meet tomorrow for Follies rehearsal.  They all drove in their own directions.  Mac and Harm went to his apartment.  Bobbie and Sturgis went to her place and the Roberts went home, it ended up being a fun day.


	19. The Follies

**THE FOLLIES**

Disclaimer: Don't own them – just using them 

Author's Note: I know I have an offbeat sense of humor.  I will get back to normal stuff soon. This is just for fun and if you don't want to read about the "follies" just skip everything and go to the parking lot scene at the end.  But it is funny.

Please send me reviews

====================================================================================================

Three weeks have past since Harriet brought up the Holiday Follies at Thanksgiving Dinner.  The show is tonight.

**THE ROBERTS HOME**

Mac was wondering. _How did I get myself into this? All I said was I'd love to help.  HELP! As in build a set, sell tickets, or baby-sit.  Never in a million years did I imagine that I would be in the show.  _Mac was watching Harm and Bud rehearsing their routine.

"Harm Bud, you guys are going to be great tonight.  Stop rehearsing you'll get stale."  Harriet admonished coming down the stairs. 

"Harriet that costume is cute." Harm said with a smile.

"It's the only thing I could fit into." Harriet said giving him a friendly kiss. "Mac are you ready?"

"Yeah Harriet, I'm ready." Mac sighed.

"Mac, you're going to be wonderful." Harm said with an encouraging smile.

**MINNIELAND DAY CARE – LORTON, VA**

Bud and Harriet pulled into the parking lot with Little AJ.  Mac and Harm followed in Harm's SUV.  They met other parents in the parking lot; everyone was very excited.  Each child had at least one parent in the show.  Little AJ was the big hero, he not only had both his parents in the show, he had his Godparents, and a lot of other people who were part of his extended family.  There was even a man helping who Little AJ rarely saw and he wasn't too sure who it was but knew he was a friend of his Uncle Harm's.  

Little AJ's teacher Kelly Williamson came out to the parking lot.  "Thank you all so much." She called out to the group of parents.  Let's all get inside, it's freezing out here.  We have set up the classrooms as dressing areas. If anyone needs anything please let us know."  The group from JAG gathered in one classroom.  Miss Kelly came in to personally thank them.  "We really are touched that all of you are participating.  We were surprised when Mrs. Roberts told us how many of you there were."  Miss Kelly left and Harriet took over.

"Okay everyone let's get organized.  Jason, Gunny, Irena and Lisa since you are the sitters, go find out which room the kids will be in and take Little AJ with you.  Admiral, you better get ready.  Harm and Bud go change.  Mac, are you set? Bobbie do you have everything you need? Sturgis need any help? Clay? Where's Webb? Harriet had been barking like a drill sergeant.  "Has any one seen Clay?"  

"Right here Harriet." Webb responded walking into the room.

"Well will you look at that?" The Admiral said and everyone turned to look at Webb. "Don't you clean up well."  

Clayton Webb, for reasons he wasn't even sure of himself, had volunteered to be the Master of Ceremonies for the event.  He was dressed in an Armani Tuxedo and looked sharp.  The ladies all turned and looked at him.  No one ever realized before, Clayton Webb was actually handsome. "Clay they are waiting for you up front.  Ask for Kelly Williamson she has your cards." Harriet instructed.  

"Yes Ma'am." Webb said.

"Hey Webb," Harm called, "Not bad, not bad at all."

Everyone was dressed and ready to go.  

**THE PREFORMANCE**

The Parent's Band began to play the introduction music.  It was a familiar little tune, Winter Wonderland. 

Webb walked out to center stage. "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Minnieland Follies.  My name is Clay Webb and I will be you Master of Ceremonies for the evening. The proceeds from the show will be donated to Toys For Tots. Tonight's orchestra is comprised of Minnieland parents and our conductor is Mrs. Shannon Johnson, the music teacher right here at Minnieland. We have a _really big shue_ for you tonight. (Webb tried to do his best Ed Sullivan impression).  So without further ado I present Connie Aster."  Webb left the stage and the music started.  Connie Aster, whose daughter was a year ahead of Little AJ, did a soft-shoe routine to "Tea for Two."  It was a cute routine and she received wonderful applause.

Webb came back to the stage, "Wasn't that wonderful, and to think just yesterday she only had hard shoes." Nobody laughed and rightfully so, "People work with me here, I didn't write 'em.  Our next act is a real thriller.  Dr. Mike Goodman and his lovely assistant will dazzle and amaze you with their magic."  The magic show was preformed and it was quite enjoyable.  The evening went on and parents did their acts.  Webb was having a blast as the MC, even if the jokes they gave him would make him go down as the worst MC in history.  

"This next act is terrific.  If these guys ever decide to give up their day jobs they just may have new careers." Webb announced, as he walked off stage Harm walked on in a baseball uniform holding a bat over his shoulder and he started singing:

_Take me out to the ball game_

_Take me out to the crowd_

_Buy me some peanuts…_

Before he could get to the next line, Bud came out on stage dressed as an old time hotdog vender.

BUD:               Red hots, get your red hots." Bud called out.  They audience went wild.

HARM:            Hey I'm trying to sing here.               

BUD:               I know you; I've seen you play.

HARM:            Yes, but now I am trying to sing. 

BUD:               Well could you tell me the names of the players on the team?

HARM:            Ok, you know sometimes nowadays they give ballplayer nicknames, pet names, like Dizzy Dean.                                       

BUD:               You mean funny names.

HARM:            Now let's see. We have Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third.                                                                  

BUD:               That's what I wanna find out.

HARM:            I say Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third -                         

BUD:               You know the fellows' names?

HARM:            Certainly!                                            

BUD:               Well then who's on first?

HARM:            Yes!                                        

BUD:               I mean the fellow's name!

HARM:            Who!                                       

BUD:               The guy on first!

HARM:            Who!                                       

BUD:               The first baseman!

HARM:            Who!                                       

BUD:               The guy playing first!

HARM:            Who is on first!                                  

BUD:               Now whaddya askin' me for?

HARM:            I'm telling you Who is on first.           

BUD:               Well, I'm asking YOU who's on first!

HARM:            That's the man's name.                     

BUD:               That's who's name?

HARM:            Yes. 

BUD:               Well go ahead and tell me.

They continued the routine and had the entire audience in stitches.  They did such an amazing job recreating Abbott and Costello's famous routine.  When it was over they got a huge standing ovation.  

Webb came back on stage and was laughing.  The normally cool collected Clayton Webb was having a hard time controlling his laughter.  He did get it together enough to make his next introductions.  "We have a few more acts to go.  Please put your hands together for the musical stylings of Harry and Stuie."  

As the curtain rose, Harriet and Sturgis walked out on to the stage from opposite wings. Both wearing tuxedos with tails.  Two baby grand pianos had been brought out onto the stage each had a candelabra.  They crossed to the center of the stage.  They bowed to the audience and to each other, pulled up their sleeves and walked to the pianos.  Simultaneously they flipped their tails and sat. They did quick arm and finger stretches and nodded that they were ready to begin.  The audience was impressed at the site in front of them.  Harriet and Sturgis then applied fingers to the keys and banged out a rousing rendition of "Chop Sticks."  Again they audience was in hysterics.  They finished, stood took deep bows and left the stage.

Webb resumed his role as MC.  "Well we are down to our last two acts of the evening.  We hope you all had a wonderful time.  I know we all had a lot of fun tonight.  Before I walked out here, the committee informed me that we raised $2500 for Toys for Tots.  Give yourself a round of applause; because of your good will and generosity a lot of children are going to have a very happy holiday season. They are telling me the next act is ready.  This act has two of the most beautiful women I know.  But trust me you do not want to tick these ladies off.  One is a Marine and the other a member of Congress."  

The curtain rose and the music started.  Mac and Bobbie were dressed in flapper outfits from the 1920's complete with headbands and a feather or two.  They slithered to center stage and began singing…

_The minute you walked in the joint_

_I could tell you were a man of distinction_

_A real big spender  
Good looking, so refined  
Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?  
So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see  
Hey, big spender  
spend a little time with me_

As Mac and Bobbie were singing and dancing, two very handsome men in zoot suits walked out on stage to be the big spenders.  Harm and Sturgis looked great as they sauntered across the stage throwing monopoly money.  Mac and Bobbie going to their respective partners danced with them and the continued to sing:

_Say wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun?  
How's about a few laughs, laughs laughs?  
I can show you a good time  
Let me show you a good time  
The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction  
A real big spender  
Good looking, so refined  
Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?  
So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see  
Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender  
Spend a little time with me_

They took their bows and ran off stage.  They had to change quickly for the final act.  They hoped that Webb would be able to stretch his final intro long enough to give them all time to change.

"Did I not tell you that those ladies were beautiful?  They have brains and beauty. Imagine being in boot camp or a congressional hearing with one of them.  I know I wouldn't mind running the obstacle course with either."  Webb looked off stage and thankfully got the signal for the final act. "Okay our final act is a real treat, he was once a SEAL, we were going to have him catch fish tonight, but now that he is a lawyer, he's stinky enough."  _Poor Webb, he agreed to help out and these jokes were so bad_. "Ladies and Gentleman Admiral AJ Chegwidden."

The Admiral walked out on stage and sat at the stool that had been placed in front of the microphone.  He looked out at the audience and smiled.  With his incredible voice that spoke volumes with its tones and inflections, he spoke, "Now we felt we should get everyone in the holiday spirit."  With that said he began to recite:

_'Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there_

As the Admiral recited Moore's famous poem, the performers were on stage behind him acting it out.  It was very cute when Mac and Harm ran out in stocking caps and Bud was dressed as Santa and filled the _stockings with care. _Bobbie, Sturgis, Harriet and some parents danced around like reindeers pulling a sleigh.  When the Admiral spoke those last words…

_But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight_

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night._

All the parents and Webb came onto the stage and sang Irving Berlin's _White Christmas_.  The back curtain lifted and a beautiful Christmas tree was presented.  It was a fun night. They had changed out of their costumes and walked out to the parking lot.  They were laughing and reliving the past 3 hours.  Tiner and Lisa and Gunny and Irena joined them with Little AJ in tow.

**THE PARKING LOT **

"Did you guys get to see anything?"  Harriet asked the baby-sitting brigade.

"Yeah, I saw the Commander and Lieutenant's baseball routine and the Colonel and Congresswoman Latham." Tiner said with a big smile.

"I saw you and the Commander and some of Webb's really bad comedy." Gunny said with a laugh.

"And here he is our master of ceremonies." Harm said as Webb walked over.

Everyone gave him a standing ovation and Webb took some very cheesy bows.

"Hey Clay, I have one question for you."  Mac said. "Why?"

Everyone turned and looked at Webb.  They were all wondering the same thing.  Being part of the group really wasn't Webb's style.  He usually came in caused havoc and left.  This time it was different, Webb volunteered he wanted to be part of this.

"It was a good cause." Webb answered flatly.

"So just write a check." Bobbie interjected.

"Come on Webb, what gives?" Harm asked.

Webb looked at the group standing in front of him; he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  "Believe it or not, you're my family." And he got into his car and drove away.

"Well what do you know about that?" The Admiral said.

Everyone stood there slightly stunned.  Not believing what they had just heard. Maybe it was the fact that Christmas was in the air.  Who knew? It didn't matter; they had considered Webb part of their little family long before he realized he was part of it.

It was a few weeks before Christmas and New Years, soon after that there would be another Roberts baby and then the wedding.  Things were looking brighter and brighter, they were all getting excited.

**ACROSS TOWN**

_What a spectacle they made of themselves.  Dressed like that on stage and dancing around.  They should have been embarrassed _she thought.  She had sat in the back of the auditorium watching.  How much longer would she have to hide in the background? 

=====================================================================================================

Baseball Routine – Abbott and Costello

'Twas the Night before Christmas – Clement C. Moore

Big Spender - C. Coleman/D. Fields

White Christmas – Irving Berlin


	20. Tying Up Loose Ends

**TYING UP LOOSE ENDS**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

With the trial of Loren Singer over and wedding plans underway things were looking brighter and brighter.  Harriet was growing everyday, much to her dismay and anything Bud could say was always wrong.  Sturgis and Bobbie were moving along nicely as were AJ and Meredith.  The temporary addition of Lt. Alfred Aldridge to the JAG office was turning out better than anyone had imagined.  The group even made an effort to include him in their happenings.

**JAG OFFICES**

"Let's get this meeting started." The Admiral said. "Rabb what's happening with the Wagner case?"

"Sir, we seem to have a small problem." Harm said.

"Problem? Care to elaborate?" The Admiral asked.

"Lt. Demarest who brought the charges seems to have changed her mind Sir." Harm said.

"Changed her mind? Rabb is this or is this not a case of unfair treatment? If I understood correctly Lt. Demarest was complaining that she was being treated unfairly.  That Lt. Wagner was giving her light duty because she was female." The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir it is or was.  Lt. Demarest said she's not sure anymore." Harm replied.

"Lt. Aldridge, you're defending can you shed any light on this." The Admiral asked.

"Sir it appears that my client Lt. Wagner proposed." Aldridge replied.

"Proposed? What did he propose?" The Admiral questioned.

"Marriage Sir." Aldridge replied with a straight face.

"You're telling me that Lt. Demarest is having a memory lapse now that she has a fiancé?" The Admiral asked shaking his head.

"Apparently so Sir." Aldridge replied.

The Admiral put in forehead in his palm and shook his head; "I am getting to old for this." He mumbled. "I want this wrapped up today."

"Aye Aye Sir" They both replied.  
"Colonel what's happening with the Bruzini case?  This seems to be dragging on.  It's been over a month now." The Admiral said.

"Yes Sir I know.  Michael Bordeaux the defense counsel keeps bringing in motions." Mac replied.

"Colonel, get this settled." The Admiral stated.

"Aye Sir." Mac replied. "I am meeting with Mr. Bordeaux at 10."

"Lt. Roberts? How are the budget revisions coming or have there been some memory lapses there are well?" The Admiral asked sarcastically.

"No Sir, almost complete.  We can meet anytime you are available." Bud replied.

"Good. Commander Turner?" The Admiral turned to Sturgis.

"Sir, I leave for the Kitty Hawk today.  The captain has requested a mast it shouldn't be more than a day or two." Sturgis replied.

"Very good people.  Let's get these things wrapped up Christmas is a few weeks away.  I would like a clean calendar as we get into the holiday. Dismissed." The Admiral stated.

"Aye Sir." The said in unison as they stood.

**BULLPEN**

Mac and Harriet were standing in the bullpen when Michael Bordeaux walked in.

"Whoa," Harriet said. "If I wasn't married and pregnant. No wonder this case has taken so long." 

"Harriet, control your hormones." Mac teased. "Mr. Bordeaux, thank you for coming today."

"No problem Colonel.  I would like to get this settled. Although it will be a shame that once this is over we won't see each other anymore."

"Oh Colonel" Harriet interrupted. "I forgot, the _bridal shop_ called, your head piece is in."

"Thank you Lt. Sims." Mac said with a laugh knowing that Harriet was trying to tell him Mac was spoken for. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Bordeaux."

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Mr. Bordeaux, do you think we can get this resolved?" Mac asked.

"If you call me Mike, anything is possible." Bordeaux smiled.

"_Mr. Bordeaux_, we are prepared to offer one months forfeiture of pay, reduction in rank and sensitivity training for Lt. Bruzini." Mac said.

"My client stands by his claim that he and Private Pontero were involved.  Besides if you could prove her claim wouldn't you be doing more?" Bordeaux asked.

"Mr. Bordeaux, do we have a deal?" Mac asked.

"No reduction in rank, we will agree to the rest, and Pontero is gagged." Bordeaux said.

"Fine, I will advise her and have the papers drawn up." Mac said.

"So Colonel, what's this about a headpiece?" Bordeaux asked.

"I'm getting married." Mac said wondering why she was even talking to this idiot for longer than she had to.

"Ah, lucky man.  Too bad, we could have had fun." Bordeaux said with a smile.

"Yes he is and so am I." Mac snapped. "I will have the papers sent to your office."

"Colonel have I offended you?" Bordeaux asked.

"Mr. Bordeaux our business is concluded.  Have a good day." Mac left the conference room and went to Tiner and asked him to escort Bordeaux out.  

**BULLPEN**

"Harriet where's Harm?" Mac asked.

"His office with Lt. Aldridge. Is something wrong?" Harriet asked.

"No, Bordeaux just bothered me." Mac said.

"Aww and you want your boyfriend to beat him up?" Harriet said with a laugh.

"No, I want my boyfriend to run him down with a tomcat." Mac said back laughing. "Actually, I wanted to know if he talked to the jewelers."

"Jewelers?" Harriet asked. "You're getting rings?"

"Yes Harriet, did you think we were going to exchange grenade pins?" Mac said.

"Oh I know," Harriet laughed. "I just thought that everything was all finished.

"Actually we already picked up the rings. I ordered a pendant for Chloe and wanted to know if the jewelers had called yet." Mac said. 

The day continued, finally it was time to go home.  Harm stopped by Mac's office.  "Are we on for dinner tonight?" 

"Yes, I don't know about you but I don't feel like cooking.  How about we go out?" Mac asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Harm asked.

"Something simple, maybe the Mexican place on Wisconsin Ave." Mac suggested.

"Ok, do you want to drive over together or meet there?" Harm asked.

"I'll meet you there at 7, I have a few errands to take care of." Mac replied.

"See you at 7.  Where are you going anyway?" Harm asked.

"To see a man about a horse." Mac replied with a laugh.

"Really where are you going?" Harm persisted.

"Harm, it's a surprise." Mac said.

"Oh, well I can go with you." Harm replied.

"Harm if you go with me than it wont be a surprise anymore." Mac said.

"Fine. See you at 7.  Love you." Harm said going back to his office.

"Love you too." Mac replied and left.

**ACROSS TOWN**

She paced back and forth in her apartment.  She hated being alone.  How long were they going to have to keep this game up?  Once they were married the truth would come out.  That horrible woman would be out of their lives.  Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Delivery Miss." The person said.

"Thank you." She said taking the package.  She closed the door and smiled.  It was an engagement gift.  _How thoughtful,_ she thought; she placed the package next to her wedding gown, the rings and the honeymoon brochures that were in the corner of her bedroom.  In attempts to keep everything organized she had dedicated a section of her bedroom to wedding stuff.  


	21. Webb's Dilemma

**WEBB'S DILEMMA**

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own these characters I am not using them for personal gain, just personal amusement

Please send me reviews 

=====================================================================================================

Being in the follies had done more than just raise money for Toys For Tots.  Clayton Webb was a new person.  In a matter of months, his life had changed.  Work wasn't the most important thing to him.  He was involved in a relationship and he was honest with her. Mac and Harm had shared with him where they were going to have the wedding ceremony. It made him realize they were his friends.  The follies also made him feel part of a family, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

**WEBB'S OFFICE**

"I don't want to do this." Webb told the Assistant Director

"It's not your decision to make." The Assistant Director responded. "After all we did give them extra time in Hawaii."

"But that was supposed to be as a thank you for handling the Arizona incident." Webb reminded him.

"Everything comes with a price Webb, there are no free lunches."  The Assistant Director said in a rather cold manner.

"Sir, it's just not right. They are planning a wedding." Webb stated.

"Yes and thanks to _our_ help, they are having it where they want." The Assistant Director replied.

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind?" Webb asked.

"No, now shall I call Chegwidden or will you?" The Assistant Director asked.

"I'll go there and talk to him." Webb said knowing he was defeated.

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"He'll be with you in a moment Mr. Webb." Tiner said.

"Thanks Tiner. Are Harm and Mac around?" Webb asked.

"No Sir, they are in court.  Not due back until later." Tiner replied.

"Just as well." Webb said as he exhaled, he did not want to do this.

The office door opened and the Admiral looked at Webb. "What do you need Webb?" 

"AJ, I need to talk to you." Webb said.

"I don't like the sound of that." The Admiral said.

"Then AJ you aren't going to like what I have to say." Webb replied.

"Come in." The Admiral sighed. "What's going on?"

"The Assistant Director wants to send Mac into an undercover operation in Zurich." Webb said.

"No, absolutely not." The Admiral said.

"AJ hear me out.  I don't want to involve her anymore than you do." Webb said in defense.

"Then why are you?" The Admiral asked.

"Because the Assistant Director told me I have no choice." Webb responded.

"Webb I know I am not going to like the next answer, what is it that you need her to do?" The Admiral asked.

"AJ there is indication that some money for the Al-Qaeda is being funneled through Deutsche Bank." Webb began.

"So call the Swiss or German authorities." AJ snapped.

"It's not that easy.  Don't you think I would? I don't want to involve her in this. They have been through enough." Webb stated.  "However, according to the information, the contact is a woman."

"What information?" The Admiral snapped.

"Our people on the inside have advised us that a woman is supposed to go to the Deutsche Bank in Zurich this Friday to withdraw the funds.  Once that is done, she is then to deliver the money to another person at the Kunsthaus (an art museum) in Zurich." Webb explained.

"Why do you need one of my people to do this?" The Admiral asked.

"We need someone who can speak to them who speaks the language naturally.  Mac is fluent AJ." Webb said.

AJ just looked at Webb.  His people, all his people, had done more than their share of work for the C.I.A.; this time he would be putting her in direct fire.  "Webb, I will leave it up to her." He picked up the phone, "Tiner as soon as Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie return from court I want to see them in my office."

"AJ, I fought this time, I swear.  I don't want to put her in this situation." Webb stated as he walked to the door.

"Fight harder next time.  Where do you think you're going?" The Admiral boomed.

"I thought you would like to talk to her." Webb said.

"I don't think so.  If I talk to her I will tell them not to do this." AJ replied. "Have a seat Webb they should be back soon."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Mac and Harm walked back into the bullpen laughing.  They had not been on the same side in court in sometime.  It was nice to work as a team again.  Tiner stopped them before they could get to their offices. "Ma'am Sir, the Admiral would like to see you right away.  Mr. Webb is with him. He's been here for more than two hours."  They exchanged worried glances Webb sitting with the Admiral for two hours? They were sure he wasn't there having tea.

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Harm asked.

"Yes, have a seat. Mr. Webb here has something to discuss with you." The Admiral said with a bit of sarcasm.

"What is it?" Harm said looking at Webb.

"We need a favor." Webb said.

"A favor?" Mac laughed. "Your favors usually involve trouble."

"Look this wasn't my idea." Webb started his defense.  
"Webb, don't whine it's so un-CIA like." Harm said.

"Just hear me out."  Webb said and he relayed all the information he had given the Admiral to Mac and Harm.

"No way." Harm said.

"You aren't serious? What if the other woman shows up?" Mac asked.

"Already handled.  According to our guys she is supposed to meet on Friday.  We changed the meet to Wednesday." Webb said.

"You are talking about this Wednesday?" Harm said. "You want her to leave for Zurich within the next 24 hours.  Go to a bank withdraw money and hand it over to a member of Al-Qaeda.  Have you lost your mind?" 

"You'll be watched the whole time, once they have the money our people will move in." Webb said. "You'll be back by Thursday. You'll be safe."

"Oh and where have I heard that one before?" Mac said.

"You don't have to do this." The Admiral interjected.

"Good, because she isn't." Harm said. "Excuse me Sir."

"Wait a second Harm. Webb why me?" Mac asked.

"You speak Arabic and Farsi Mac." Webb said.

 "Would you excuse us a moment?" Mac asked. "Sir permission to be dismissed?" The Admiral nodded and they left the office.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Harm, I think I should go." Mac said.

"Don't you mean _we_ should go?" Harm asked.

"No, I mean I should go. You aren't needed. There is no reason for both of us to be in danger." Mac said.

"Mac I am not letting you walk into a meeting with terrorists alone." Harm said.

"Harm, I'm a marine don't forget that." Mac said.

"You are also my fiancé." Harm stated.

"Exactly why you shouldn't go.  Harm you're not thinking as an officer you thinking as my future husband.  Don't confuse the two." Mac said.

Harm knew Mac was right.  She was the one needed and he knew she was going to do this with or without his support. "Ok." He said softly.

**ADMIRAL'S OFFICE**

"Sir, I'm going to go." Mac said.

"Just you?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, just me." Mac replied.

"Mac, I'll keep you safe. Harm I promise." Webb said.  Both Harm and the Admiral looked at him, Webb knew he had better keep his word.

"Mac you leave tomorrow." Webb handed her an envelope, which contained a ticket, itinerary and pictures of them men she was to meet.

"Pretty convenient that you had all this with you." Harm said.

"Harm, let's not go there." Webb replied shaking his head.  He was already feeling guilty.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac was busy packing as Harm fixed them something to eat.

"Mac, I really don't think you should do this." Harm began his protest again.

"Harm I am not going to have this conversation with you again." Mac firmly stated.

"Mac if anything happens to you…" Harm started 

"You'll kill Webb and end up in jail." Mac said with a smile. "Let's eat and relax, I'm done packing." 

"Harm there is one thing I have to do before I leave." She said with a sad look.

"What is it?" Harm asked with alarm.

"Harm, a Muslim woman dressed in a burqua would not be wearing this." Mac said as she held up her hand. "Hold it for me and give it back to me when I get back." She slipped her engagement ring off her finger and handed it to Harm.

"Don't worry about that.  You won't be off the plane for more than 10 seconds." Harm said trying to smile.

"Harm, I'm not very hungry." Mac said as she got up from the table and walked towards the bedroom. "Are you coming?"

Harm got up and followed her; the dishes could wait until tomorrow. 


	22. Zurich

**ZURCH**

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own these characters 

Please send me reviews  - I need the feedback for inspiration 

=====================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac woke up at 6am and got ready for work.  As usual she was ready and Harm had barely stirred.  She leaned over and shook him awake.  "Harm come on, time to get up."

"Mac go ahead without me, I'll meet you at work." Harm grumbled.

"Nice try, you have to drive me today.  Remember I'm leaving this afternoon." Mac said.

"Zurich, right." Harm groaned, remember that Mac was going undercover. "Give me 20 minutes."

"I'll give you 30, it's only quarter of." Mac said with a smile. Harm went and hit the shower; 35 minutes later they left for JAG.

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac and Harm walked into the bullpen.  The Admiral was waiting for them. "Commander, Colonel my office."

Without a word they walked into the Admiral's office.

"At ease. Are you ready to go?" The Admiral asked Mac.

"Yes Sir I am." Mac replied.

"Very well, you're sure you want to do this." The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir I am.  Besides I will be followed at all times and I will be back by Thursday." Mac said with hope in her voice.

"Commander, do you have anything to add?" The Admiral asked taking this to a more personal level.

"No Sir." Harm replied.

"When does your flight leave?" The Admiral asked.

"5:35, I get into Zurich around 7:35 their time." Mac answered.

"Do you want to take the rest of the day off?" He was asking both of them.

"No Sir, I am all packed and brought a change of clothes here." Mac replied. "I would rather work today."

"Ok, I guess that's all there is." The Admiral replied. "Colonel you're dismissed."

"Aye Sir." Mac said and she left the office.

"Harm, you're awfully quiet." The Admiral said.

"Yes Sir.  Just trying to keep the Naval Officer separate from the fiancé." Harm replied flatly.

"Harm she's a tough marine and more importantly she is a smart woman.  She will be fine." The Admiral said reassuringly.

"I know Sir, it's just that this is the first time since we got engaged…" Harm began.

"That she is being sent somewhere without you." The Admiral completed.

"Yes and I can't protect her from across the ocean." Harm said.

"Harm, she doesn't need your protection, she needs your support." The Admiral advised. "Take her to the airport and then we'll meet for dinner.  No reason either one of us being worried alone."

"You're worried Sir?" Harm asked.

"I am always worried when any of you are sent away." The Admiral said. "Even when it's you." He added with a smile.

"Thank you Sir." Harm said rising.

"Dismissed" The Admiral said.  As he watch Harm walk out of his office the Admiral shook his head.  _Webb you better protect her,_ he thought_. I won't be able to protect you from Rabb_.

Mac spent the remainder of her day going over cases and handing them off.  Harm spent his day watching the clock and pushing papers around.  At 2 he got up and went to Mac's office. "Ready?" 

"Yeah, take this home for me." She said handing him a garment bag that contained her uniform.

"Mac, are you taking your sidearm?" Harm asked.

"No Webb said he would have one for me when I got there." Mac replied.

"So Webb is going to be there?" Harm asked.

"Yes, he is on a different flight going, he's probably already in Zurich."  Mac answered. "We are on the same flight coming home though."

Harm closed the office door and looked at Mac, "You can still change your mind."

"No Harm, I can't. Stop worrying." Mac said.

"I can't do that.  Please be careful. If anything happens to you…" Harm said.

"I know. Nothing is going to happen. Let's go."  Mac said with a smile.

**DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Harm pulled into the airport grounds and drove to the hourly parking area.  Together they walked to the counter and Mac checked in.  They went to the security checkpoint.  Since Harm didn't have a ticket he couldn't go any further.  They stood hand in hand, not speaking.  

Finally Mac said something, "Harm I think I better go."

"I know." Harm replied.

"I love you forever." Mac said resting her cheek against his chest.

"Forever and always." Harm said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."  They shared a kiss and Harm watched Mac walk through the x-ray machines. Harm didn't move, he stood there and watched, even after he could no longer see her.  He just stood there.  Finally he looked at his watch.  He left the airport and went to meet the Admiral for dinner.

**AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT – 6209**

Mac settled back into her seat.  She had finally relented and purchased one of those bridal planning books.  As she thumbed through it she tried to put the assignment out of her mind.  Mac knew that Harm didn't want her to go.  She knew she had to.  If it meant that one person would not be trained as a terrorist or one bomb could not be made because she got that money, the risk and danger were worth it.

As the flight continued she read all the things in the book.  Get your trousseau ready, changing name forms, choosing gifts for each other, register, what to wear on the wedding night, _nothing_ she thought with a smile. She closed the book and rolled her eyes at what she had read. She looked at the window into the darkness. _Maybe I should try and get some sleep_, she told herself. She would land in Zurich at 7:35 local time.  Which meant 1:35 am in Washington.  Even her internal clock sometimes had trouble with time zones.  

After a while the flight attendants began to serve the meal.  The gentleman next to Mac turned to her.  "Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both." Mac said with a smile.

"Really, what do you do?" He asked.

"I'm a mar… marketing executive." Mac said, thinking nice save.

"Interesting. I'm meeting my wife there." He said.

"That should be fun." Mac answered back.

"I hope so." He said with a smile.

Just then the flight attendant brought them their meals.  They both ate and than Mac told him she was going to get some sleep.  She was not in the mood to be social, nor did she know enough about marketing to have an intelligent conversation with this man.

Mac woke up as the plane made its descent.  She looked at the window and the morning light had replaced the darkness of night.  Once she was able to get up she grabbed her carry-on.  As she got off the plane and walked down the jet way she saw Webb standing there.  He was casually dressed and rather non-descript in his appearance.  He looked at her and shook his head.  She wondered why he was there to meet her if he didn't want her to acknowledge him.  So she started to walk away, "Miss MacKenzie, it's good to see you again." Webb said.

"Hello?" Mac replied, what was this man doing? "Why were you shaking your head?"

"I thought for sure Rabb had gotten you to change your mind." Webb said.

"No not at all." Mac answered. "What's next?"

"Breakfast?" Webb suggested. "Then if you want to get some rest, I have your room ready. I checked you in last night." 

"Breakfast sounds like a good idea.  How am I going to have time to rest? What time to I need to be at the bank?" Mac asked.

"You will pick up the funds at 3pm.  The meeting is at 4.  You have plenty of time to rest." Webb said.

They drove to the Swisshotel and went to the restaurant.  After breakfast Webb walked Mac to her room.  

"Here is your burqua and a tracking device.  Make sure you have this on you at all times." Webb advised.

"Isn't someone going to be following me?" Mac asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, this is just as a precaution." Webb assured. "Get some rest I'll be back at 1:30."

"Webb can I call Harm?" Mac asked.

"He knows you're here and safe already.  It's not advisable for you to make a call." Webb said.

"I'll see you in a bit then." Mac said, Webb left and she went to take a nap.  Mac tossed for about 10 minutes and then got up and went to the desk.  She opened the drawers until she found some stationary and started to write.

_Dear Harm_

_I hope you never get this letter.  If you do it means something went terribly wrong.  I want you to know how much I love you.  You mean more to me than anything in the world.  These past months have been the most amazing time in my life.  Your love has been the greatest gift I ever received. I have dreamt about our wedding and the future we would have shared, having children and growing old together.  Please remember to keep me in your heart but more importantly, go on.  Live the life we would have had together.  Fall in love again and have our family.  Don't weep for me; celebrate my life and our love.  Remember I love you forever and always._

_All my love, _

_Mac_

With tears in her eyes she sealed the envelope and addressed it.  She planned to give it to Webb before she went into the bank.  She sat for another minute and then retired to the bed.  At 1:30 Webb knocked on her door. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes, let's go." Mac said as she picked up the letter. "Clay, should anything happen…"

"Mac nothing is going to happen." Webb assured.

"Clay, listen to me please.  If anything should happen, please give this to Harm." Mac said.

Webb took the envelope and put it in his pocket.  If anything happened to Mac the last thing Harm was going to do was wait for him to hand him a letter.  They rode down the elevator in silence, when they got to the lobby they went their separate ways.  Mac left the hotel and walked to the bank. 

**Deutsche Bank**

Dressed in a burqua with her face covered Mac walked into the bank.  She had the necessary papers to make the withdrawal and she approached the teller.  In her own version of broken German she made her intentions clear.  The teller immediately called over the manager.  He looked at Mac's papers and then asked her in Arabic, "Would you follow me please."

"Yes." Mac replied.

They went to his desk and he reviewed her documents. "This all appears to be in order."

"Thank you." Mac replied.

"If you will wait just one moment, everything will be taken care of." The Manager said.

"Thank you." Mac nodded. She sat and waited as the manager went off.  She looked around the bank and tried to appear casual.  _Casual,_ she thought.  _At least they can't see my face._

"Excuse me, my assistant needs to check your identification.  With such a large amount of money we need to be sure." The Manager said.

"Of course, I understand." Mac replied and she went with the female assistant.  In private she removed the veil from her face and the assistant smiled.  They returned to the front and the Manager handed her the case with the money.

"Do you require an escort?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Mac replied and she walked out of the bank.

**Kunsthaus**

She walked towards the Kunsthaus and a man joined her.  He spoke in Farsi.

"I have been sent to escort you." He said. Mac nodded. They walked in silence to the Kunsthaus.  Once they were there he directed her to the meeting place and then disappeared.  Mac knew that Webb's men were following and tracking her, but she suddenly felt very alone.  Mac looked around and saw two men approach her.

"In the name of Allah, you are thanked for your service." The first man said.

"Allah be praised." Mac replied slightly bowing to the men before her.

"Did you have any problems?" The second man asked.

"No I did not." Mac answered.

"You have done well." The first gentleman said and he took the case from Mac. "You may leave now."  Mac turned to walk away and could hear a little of what the men said.  They were not talking about the money they were talking about her.  Any of time she would have been flattered.  Right now she just wanted to get out of there.  

As she descended the stairs she heard Webb's team moving in.  There was some yelling and gunfire.  Mac didn't turn around to look.  She just continued to walk away.  She walked out of the museum and looked around, she didn't see Webb or any of his men.  They were supposed to be waiting for her.  

Quickly she removed her burqua.  Underneath she had worn western clothes.  She started walking towards the hotel. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of her and the door flew open. "Mac, get in!" Webb yelled pulling her into the car. She fell into the car and it sped away.

"Is everyone ok?" Mac asked.

"Yes they are.  It worked Mac.  We have the couriers and we have the money. I owe you." Webb said.

"Webb get me home and we're even." Mac replied.

"Noon tomorrow Mac, I promised I have you home by Thursday." Webb said.

"I have some _business _to attend to.  I will meet you at the airport at 10 tomorrow morning." Webb said. "Mac I know you want to, but it would be better if you didn't contact Harm.  I will get word to him that everything went well and you are safe."

"I understand." Mac said sadly, she wanted to talk to Harm.  Webb escorted Mac to her room and left.  Mac took a long shower and ordered room service.  It was still early but she was exhausted and decided to go to sleep.

She woke up at 8 the next morning.  A part of her could not believe that everything had gone so well.  She also couldn't believe that she was leaving in four hours and would be with Harm that night.  This was all too easy.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE EAST**

"How did this happen?" The man yelled.

"We aren't sure." Another replied.

"The Americans?" The first man asked.

"Yes, they found out about the accounts, the plans, everything. They sent in another woman." The reply.

"I want to know who told them and I want him dead." He yelled. "And I want this woman.  DEAD! No woman especially an American woman is going to do this to me."

"As you wish." The man left.

**SWISSHOTEL**

At nine there was a knock at her door. "Webb I thought we were meeting at the airport." Mac said as she opened the door.

"Come with me now." The man said to her in Farsi.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Mac said as she tried to shut the door.

"COME NOW!" The man yelled as he forced his way in.  He grabbed Mac and dragged her.  Mac hit the man and he dropped to the ground.  She went out of the room and to the stairs. She pushed open the door and started down.  

"Smart of you to choose the stairs, now come with us." Another man said.

**THE AIRPORT**

Webb had gone right from his business to the airport.  He never returned to the hotel and was exhausted.  The final boarding call was announced and no sign of Mac.  Webb sent additional men to check her room; her bag and passport were not there.  There was no message at the front desk.  

"Where the hell is she?" Webb yelled into his cell phone.

"We don't know Sir, she seems to have disappeared." The agent responded.

"That is unacceptable. Find her!" Webb yelled. "Where is the man I put on her room?"

Webb got on the plane, he wanted to stay and lead the team, but more importantly he would have to tell Harm.  No matter the consequences he had to tell Harm in person.  As soon as he told him, he would go right back to Zurich and look for her.  The plane took off and Webb sat there, "Mac where the hell are you?" 

**DULLES INTERNTIONAL AIRPORT**

The plane landed and Webb got off.  True to form Harm was waiting at the gate. He saw Webb but not Mac.

"Where is she Webb?" Harm asked.

"Harm, listen to me." Webb started. Harm grabbed Webb by the shirt and pulled him away from the crowd and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Harm demanded.

"Harm I don't know, we don't know.  I came back to tell you in person.  I am going back." Webb said.

"What happened? I was told everything was fine." Harm said he still hadn't released his hold.

"I don't know she never showed up at the airport. I had her watched. My men went to get her and she was gone.  Her bag, her passport, everything, they are looking for her now." Webb said.

"That's not good enough.  I'm going there." Harm said finally releasing his grip.

"Harm, no! Let my people, do their job." Webb said.

"If your people had done their job, Mac would be here right now." Harm said.

Webb's cell phone rang, "Webb. Well how the hell did that happen? Keep me posted. I will be back there tomorrow."

"What is it?" Harm asked more scared than angry.

"She's not in Zurich, they don't think she is even in Switzerland anymore." Webb replied.

**ACROSS TOWN **

She was so happy today.  He had come to see her.  Her love, her future husband, her Harm.  He had to leave but they had a wonderful afternoon and talked about life and their future. Four more months, and they would be together.  She looked at her gown hanging in the closet and drifted off to sleep.

=====================================================================================================

Well this is the end of Part 3.  Don't you just love a cliffhanger?  Think of it like the end of the season.  The next part of the series will be up soon.  Stay tuned to find out what happened to Mac; how Harm reacts to the letter she sent him, what's going on across town and much much more….

If anyone can think of a title for the next series – email me!


End file.
